The Hidden Shadow
by Darksolider54
Summary: Groomed to be a strong leader for the new era of the Sith, a seventeen year old boy is given a task to prove his worth. But when the task is compromised and he is captured by the Jedi, he can only place a deal into capturing a wanted bounty hunter in order to be released. But helping them means he is threatening all he has grown to believe in. Ahsoka x OC
1. Prologue

_**This story is also posted on Wattpad.  
**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The shutters of the farmhouse creaked as a gentle wind whispered through the landscape of Dantooine, an endless sea of golden grass. The noise stirred awake a six-year-old boy. His green eyes blinked in the darkness, listening to the eerie creaking until finally he shifted in his bed. He glanced about the dark space of his upstairs bedroom.

The wooden flaps continued slapping against the house and the boy eased off his mattress. His bare feet touched the wood planks soundlessly as he crossed the room to his open window. He reached out and grabbed the untamed shutters, but him from closing them. His eyes stared out across the gloom draped over the vast region of farmland.

The moon's luster barely eased the obscurity. He admired the silver swirls on the dark navy blanket, the gloom proving itself a feeble obstacle. His heart soared at the idea of traveling the stars. Whenever he got the chance to look out his window, he'd find himself dreaming of his possible future.

His attention averted from the night sky to the stretch of his family's farmland. Threadlike stalks of grass swayed in the breeze, creating gentle water-like ripples spreading across the rolling hills. He smiled and then sighed in happiness, starting to pull the shutters in to close the window.

His eyes spotted something down the street. He squinted to get a better glance. A broad-shouldered figure calmly approached his home from down the road, an item in his grasp emitting a fiery green hue. A discomforting vibe settled within him. He slammed the shutters shut and raced to the stairs.

"Mommy!" he cried anxiously. "Daddy!" His feet palpitated down the steps to the ground floor. There he found his parents, both sitting on a small loveseat in the living room. His commotion from above already called their attention.

He rushed to his mother's comforting arms. "What's wrong?" she asked, hands brushing up against his sable hair.

"There's a stranger coming!" he answered, frowning. "He's walking down the street!"

His father got up and stepped outside to see what his son rambled about. A few seconds later his father returned, quickly darting up the stairs. "Honey, get Shadow in the closet," he ordered, ascending to the upper level.

His mother obeyed, scooping the six-year-old up and carrying him to the small closet across the room. She opened the door and placed him inside. "Mommy, what's going on?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing sweetheart," she replied, giving him a wearily smile. "Just stay in there."

His father's heavy footsteps boomed down the stairs, his two year younger brother, Kareb, close in his arms.

"What's happening?" his mother asked his father.

"A Jedi's coming," his father replied. "I'm not sure...but that energized object looked like a lightsaber."

"A Jedi?" his mother echoed. "Why is one out here? This is a farming region! There's nothing here!"

His father placed Kareb beside Shadow. "I honestly don't understand," he said, both hands ruffling his sons' heads in affection. "But we need to hide the kids."

Shadow saw his mother's jaw tighten. "Is the Jedi gonna take them from us?" she demanded. Her green eyes conveyed fury.

"I don't know!" his father grumbled under his breath. He soon turned to his sons. "I want you both to listen," he instructed them, "especially you, Shadow. You two do not leave this closet, you hear?"

Shadow nodded his head and Kareb replied in a childish whimper. "Daddy," Shadow said, tilting his head to peer into his father's blue eyes. "What's a Jedi doing here?"

"I dunno, son," his father replied, kissing his head. "But he isn't gonna be here any longer."

He stared at his father, admiring the broadness of his shoulders and the proud features he held. Someday he'd be like that despite how much traits he inherited from his mother.

His father forced a smile before turning to Kareb and kissing him on the head. "We love you both," he whispered to his sons. "Now stay here and keep quiet."

Shadow's gaze didn't avert from his father's farm. His surroundings grew dimmer, and soon the pitch void compressed around him. He didn't like the total darkness. When door locked into place and the six-year-old instantly pressed his ear to the door. He listened to the sharp distinct whispers coming from his parents.

"They aren't safe in a _closet_!" he heard his mother hiss sharply. "The Jedi will find them!"

"No, he won't!" his father assure her. "They'll be safe, I promise."

Silence.

Moments passed and Shadow still listened. His parents' feet shift uncomfortably on the wood panels. A loud _crash_ shattered the peace as the wooden door ripped from the hinges. His mother's bloodcurdling cry of alarm made his blood run cold.

Kareb pressed closer to him.

"Get off!" he softly chided his brother, shrugging away his touch. Shadow reached out and gentle turned the knob, opening the door just a crack. He spotted the figure, he looked much taller and scarier close up than he did from afar.

The energized weapon his father identified as a lightsaber stood by the stranger's flank like a loyal companion. Shadow vaguely remembered the brief topic discussion in school about the Jedi. His instructor told small tales of the Jedi and Sith during the times of the cold war, the days of the old republic. He received the impression Jedi were children of light, devoted to protecting the innocent.

The conversation buzzing earlier between his parents helped him create doubts for the Jedi's obligation.

"Please!" his mother begged. He pushed the door open farther. She descended to her knees.

The stranger didn't say anything. His mother's long sable hair fell over her face like a curtain as she lowered her head. Her body trembled in uncontrollable sobs. "Please," Shadow's mother pleaded again. "Please spare us!"

His father crouched beside his mother, hands touching her shoulders to tame the tremors. He spoke something inaudible to her.

Shadow looked to the stranger, observing the lightsaber switch hands every so often. Hesitantly, he stared at his parents. In silence he begged his parents to rise and fight their alleged threat until finally his mother raised her head, cheeks and eyes a flaring red.

A blur of green magnetized Shadow's attention and before he knew it, the lightsaber burned a brilliant length through her chest. His father staggered back in alarm while his mother remained stationed in her own shock.

Her lips trembled as she fought for words, but no voice came. Her eyes stare in an endless void, and once the green blade retreated, her body slumped to the floor. His father stood to his height, still locked in horror.

The stranger turned on his father and advanced. Shadow's chest tightened.

His father faced the stranger, hand seizing the wrist holding the weapon and keeping it back. Shadow's admiration for his father grew. His father kicked acutely to the flank, causing the stranger to grunt. His father repeated until the lightsaber clattered to the floor and rolled away.

Once disarmed, the stranger received a kick to the abdomen that sent him flying back towards the broken door. Shadow's father pivoted around, rushing and scooping the lightsaber in his hand and igniting it.

_Some Jedi!_ Shadow thought in sheer amusement. His father would avenge his mother.

The hefty figure regained his height, fixing the wrinkles in his cloak. His father took the lightsaber in both hands, the energized blade drawn near him. Shadow silently urged his father to advance.

Soon enough, his father proceeded. The green lightsaber striking at the stranger in a blur, but easily the intended target became elusive. A long scorch mark ran along the stone wall. Shadow gritted his teeth.

His father swung again, struggling to aim. He obviously wasn't adept with any sort of melee weapon. The stranger caught his father in the chest, sending him back against the stairs with an invisible shove.

The lightsaber jarred from his hand and clattered to the wood panels, rolling just out of reach. Shadow's hands grew clammy as the hilt whisked to the stranger's outstretched hand. The energized blade materialized and deftly sliced from shoulder to hip. His father's body stiffened on impact and quickly the six-year-old looked away. His father's breath vanished from life.

He listened to the blood softly drip as it rolled off the corners of the stairs. The panels creaked underneath hefty weight, but the stranger didn't leave. He still stood in the house. Shadow imagined the stranger standing there, maybe embracing his success or possibly searching for more life.

Kareb whimpered again. "Hush!" he hissed softly over his shoulder, silencing his brother. Weight shifted in the other room. The stranger must have noticed his brother's whimpering. Grimacing, Shadow pushed out of the closet, ignoring his parents' instructions from earlier. His presence didn't startle the stranger.

He found himself staring at the masked figure, not knowing what to do. The lightsaber shift between the man's hands again. Shadow compelled himself to speak.

"A-are you g-going to k-kill me t-too?" he managed to stammer, voice filled with fearful tremors.

The stranger didn't answer. He stared at the child.

"Do it!" Shadow begged, collapsing to his knees. "P-please!"

The lightsaber didn't move.

Something dominant seized him. He never experienced any invisible strength like it. Power built up inside him, containing itself within the depths of his small form. Shadow's heart pulsed uncontrollably.

His muscles grew rigid and his heart strained. It hurt. The six-year-old grimaced as if something was compressing his body. "Make it stop!" he cried, believing the Jedi in the room was the cause. "Make it stop!" His voice shook.

Winds started stirring around the farmland, shutters growing untamed. The air grew colder and pain strengthened. "Stop it!" he wailed. "_Stop it!_"

Air flew through the broken door, swirling around him. Salty droplets dripped from his tear ducts. Power lifted inside of him, filling every inch of his muscles. The winds grew to a torrent gale. Furniture rattled around them, moving by an unknown invisible force.

"Make it stop!" he wailed desperately, though when seeing the astonished appearance of the man, he knew this wasn't his work. It was him.

He let out a scream as the power pulsed from him; the surge exploded from within him and swelled over his surroundings. Glass shattered and shutters ripped from their hinges. The strange slammed against the wall, lightsaber flying from his hand.

Shadow's body trembled when the world fell silence once again. The winds died away and he found himself staring at his hands. Staccato breaths left his lips as he came to stand. He eyed the fallen stranger.

The man returned to his feet, summoning his lightsaber to return to his outstretched hand. Shadow's heart stopped. This was it! He closed his eyes, expecting to hear the snap-hiss of the ignited weapon and the hotly blade slicing through him.

Nothing happened..

A soft howl pushed through the house; he opened his eyes. He stood in an empty room.

Kareb pushed out of the closet. "Shadow?" he called in a whimper, voice softening as he peered about the shattered shrapnel of glass.

Shadow tilted his head. "Yes?"

"Is Mommy and Daddy sleeping?" An innocent question. Kareb wasn't too old yet to comprehend what occurred.

Shadow choked on his own voice. "Yes," he replied.

"When well they wake up?"

"Never." Shadow's voice hardened.

Thankfully, Kareb didn't ask anymore questions. Shadow turned to grieve. He approached his mother, turning her over to inspect the damage done. His hand touched the blood-soaked cloth of her tunic, hoping a heartbeat gentle throbbed beneath but nothing sounded.

Shadow moved his hand away, mind struggling to comprehend. He didn't dare turn to the severed corpse of his father. His younger sibling's hands grasped his tunic, clinging to him in search for consolation. This time he didn't shrug him off.

Rage became anchored in his heart. _How could a Jedi do this? I thought they fought to protect the innocent, not _murder _them! _He didn't speak his mind, aware that expressing his bitterness wouldn't be appropriate for his brother.

Soft steps came from the street.

Shadow's blood ran cold as he instantly darted his gaze to the broken door. He closed his eyes and listened closer. Someone approached, but from where he knelt he couldn't tell who it was.

He pushed himself to his feet, pulling Kareb up and behind him. Kareb's tiny fingers tightened on his tunic. "It's okay," Shadow assured him softly. "No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

The steps neared, and soon a broad-shouldered man pushed past the threshold. A long inky cloak clothed the newcomer, the cowl not covering his dark-skinned head and distinct grizzled beard. The man's attire looked almost the same as the Jedi's, except he didn't entirely wield a lightsaber.

Shadow couldn't be too careful. "Did you kill my parents?" he demanded. He had to make sure.

"No," the stranger replied, voice an attracting rasp.

The newcomer's presence gave him an uncomfortable vibe until Shadow caught sight of his eyes. The man's gaze seared a brilliant pale yellow, reflecting hunger for power within their depths. Shadow found it creepy, but he continued with his questions.

"Are you a Jedi?" he asked next. He wanted firm assurance the man wasn't lying.

The stranger shook his head. "No." His answer was clear, no hesitation whatsoever.

Shadow blinked, pondering on the man's answered. Briefly he glanced at the deceased. "Are you _sure_ you didn't do this?" he demanded again, averting his gaze from the lifeless heaps to the stranger.

"I'm sorry son," the stranger replied. "I didn't do it."

Shadow wriggled his toes in the sticky pool of crimson formed from his mother. "Then where can I find the Jedi who did this?" he asked, desperation clinging to his eyes. "I need to know!"

The stranger knelt before him. "The Jedi's long gone, son," he said. "I saw the green energy from the Jedi's lightsaber from my campsite. The Force pushed me to come, and so I did. That's how I found you two." The man nodded to Kareb.

Shadow tilted his head. "The Force? I thought Jedi used the Force."

The man smirked. "I'm a Sith."

Shadow remembered tales of the Sith; minor topics in school going over the history of the Galactic Republic and its prior wars before the Separatists separated from the Republic. The Sith were ruthless followers of the dark side, hungry for power. The way the man presented himself didn't appear much Sith-like; he showed himself as a regular man. Though Shadow reminded himself nothing wasn't as it seemed, he did just recently witness a Jedi murder his parents. His thoughts on good and evil changed.

"I'm aware of the Sith," Shadow replied, almost sheepishly. "I heard they're scary."

The man laughed. "Scary?" he echoed. "To most, yes; but it's not frightening as one, though." He smirked.

Shadow returned the smirk with a faint smile.

Kareb's fingers loosened, registering the man as not a threat.

"I've aware of the Jedi too," Shadow added. "I thought they were the good guys."

The man shook his head. "Not everyone's fit to play the good guy. They're often better as the bad guy."

The words sank in the six-year-old's head, and in response he nodded. Suddenly, he grew feeble. "I don't know what to do! Or where to go!" Shadow's voice softened. "How can I care for my brother? Please – can you help us?" He never thought he'd be pleading to another soul, but he needed to.

The man pondered on his words, looking between the boys. "What are your names?"

Shadow gave him their names, and the man continued thinking. Finally after a couple of minutes, he spoke. "I sense great power in both of you," he said with honesty. "You two are Force-sensitives, which is rare to find today. Usually those force-sensitive go to the Jedi Temple to begin training."

"Are you saying: we can control the Force?" Shadow asked, eyes widened in minor surprise. It could explain the sudden surge of power he experienced.

The man nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, Shadow," he replied. "You're not the only Force-sensitives I've found. I rescued an abandoned child, and I've taken her as my apprentice...but – if you're both willing – I can train you two as well."

The thought of learning the ways of the Sith intrigued him. His mind opened to vast ideas of vanquishing his newly made enemy. He could avenge his parents' deaths and gain satisfaction and peace. He looked to Kareb, making sure he wanted this new life as much as him.

Kareb's nod made Shadow turn back to the Sith. "Yes," he said, voice firm and devoted. "We want to go with you."

"Great!" The Sith smiled, pushing up to stand. He reached his dark-fingered hands and placed them on the two brothers' shoulders. "Come," he prompted. "I'm camps just a little ways from here."

Graciously the man led them out of their house, leaving behind all means of their memories. The three figures headed up the road and away from the cold farmhouse. Shadow became tempted to turn and stare, but the man chided him from it.

"Don't turn back," the man instructed him. "We must turn our back to the past, focus on the present, and look to the future."

The words of wisdom clicked into place and Shadow obeyed. Minutes passed as the three crossed through the long sea of wheat. The man's camp seemed farther away than he had expressed. Shadow started growing impatient. Thin wisps of smoke rose from a dying fire; they arrived to their destination. The stranger's hands removed from their shoulders.

"Come-," the man prompted, "-sit. I'll go gather some more wood to keep the fire going." He gestured to some old logs and both boys went to sit.

Shadow settled down on the rough wood, hands folded on his lap as the man disappear behind a tent. The man's campsite looked cozy, just made with a small fire pit and two pitched tents on opposite sides.

Now he wanted to see the home he planned to leave behind. He glanced behind him, squinting to get a glimpse of the yard. He couldn't see the road. All he saw was the endless sea of tall grass spreading across the region.

Wood tumbled from behind the tent and Shadow quickly looked back. The man came round the tent, holding two thick pieces of wood. He originally must have held three. The man place the logs over the dying fire.

The stranger crouched, outstretching a palm. Charred remains glowered a hotly red. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked softly, wondering how the man would restart the fire like that.

"Just watch," he replied.

Shadow noticed the old pieces of wood smolder. Smoke trickled up from the heating pieces until orange flimsy flames appeared, producing thicker smog and much more warmth than earlier.

The flames warmed up Shadow and his brother who'd been shivering on their logs. The brothers' faces eased in comfort at the roaring warmth.

"You'll learn how to do that," he mused with a small chuckle. "You both will learn how to revive almost-dying fires."

Shadow's eyes glowed in awe. "Could you show me now?" he asked.

"Maybe later, you two look awfully tired." The man's reply made his heart wallow in disappointment.

"Master?" A girl's voice came from a tent, and Shadow turned to find a girl a year younger than him rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Sheema," the man ordered gently, tone almost fathering her.

She yawned, stretching her arms and allowing her dark hair to fall farther down her back. She blinked her blue eyes and looked to Shadow and Kareb. "Who are they?" she asked, pointing at them.

"Boys I found in the farm-house not too far from here," the man replied. "They're going to stay with us. Now go to sleep."

Sheema grumbled something inaudible under her breath, but Shadow didn't care for her unknown words. She whirled around and headed back in her tent to return to sleep. Once she left, Shadow yawned along with his brother.

"You're both tired," the man noted, reaching out and taking them by the hand. "You'll be sharing Sheema's tent for tonight." He led both boys into the tent Sheema entered. To his surprise, she already was fast asleep.

The man guided Shadow and his brother to two empty hammocks, lifting each into the swinging bed and tucking them in the quilts provided. Despite all the events that night, comfort settled over him.

"Goodnight," the man whispered to them. "Tomorrow, your training shall begin."

Shadow snuggled himself in the dip of the hammock, closing his eyes in the hopes sleep would overcome him. A sudden thought forced his eyes open. "Wait!" He called just in time. The man paused at the open flap of the tent.

"What should we call you?" Shadow asked, remembering he didn't ask the man's name back at his home.

The man smirked. "Master. You can call me, _Master_."


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

Shadow lay awake in his bunk, another night proven difficult to sleep in. He always struggled to sleep in silence, especially contained in his cold chambers. The Sith academy on Korriban was found abandoned, and it became the perfect place to dwell and train in. It became his second home, even though it lacked fresh air. He'd grown close to the stank of sweat and blood. Despite the apex in the heart of the building, fresh air wasn't provided.

Still he lay with his mind wide awake. He needed to get his blood pumping. He hated not going outside, something his master prevented him, Kareb, and Sheema from wandering to. His master's reasons remained covert, and none of them questioned.

But now the outside beckoned him. Was it the outside calling him? Or was it the dark side? Unable to relax, Shadow got up from his bunk. His bare feet touched the cold floor and he hesitated for his lightsaber resting by his bunk side.

Shadow's urges overcame his natural submission to obedience for his master's wishes. He smirked, grabbed his weapon, and clipped it to his belt. He brushed small dust particles off his bare shoulders, only reminding him the age this academy bore. It started corroding away, particle by particle.

He turned and exited his dorm, wandering down the obscured corridors and trusting himself in the pitch-black shadows. His feet and mind guided him through the facility; he'd learned not to trust his eyes. His surroundings became a mesmerized pattern, always predictable. He didn't bump into anything on his way to the heart of the academy.

He slowed his pace as he spotted the soft gleam of moon bleeding from the apex. The spire of the academy didn't do the justice for light. He wanted more than just whatever came from the opening or electronic monitors around the facility.

Shadow looked about, scanning the spacious circular room. There were two opposite entrances in the academy, one before him and one behind. The first time he stepped foot in the academy, it was from the door behind him. His master's ship landed just by the academy near the ruins of the Dreshade. Occasionally the shuttle would be used as a transport to gather supplies, but only his master left.

He'd always train in here. At the age of six when he first held a lightsaber, he learned the basics. It'd been twelve years since then, and now – at eighteen – he possessed deft skills in combat. He learned the smooth bends and motions anyone could do with a lightsaber, and later experimented with it by studying other old Sith masters. But still his knowledge grew.

Shadow headed to the entrance before him, eager to know the rest of the world from the other door. He exited from the circular room and proceeded down a small hallway, passing a decent sized rectangular room to another small corridor. In that corridor lay the entrance, his obstacle between him and the outside.

With a flick of his wrist, he called on the Force and the stone slid open. Gloom withered deeper back into the academy in silent discomfort as moonlight flooded through the entryway. Shadow's hand lifted to shield his eyes. The light blinded him, but quickly he adjusted. Blinking several times, his vision cleared from a stark white to variant shades.

Just ahead he saw two massive rock walls, carving its a path like a canyon and leading into the unknown. He smirked and stepped past the threshold. The grains of volcanic powder was coarse beneath his toes, but he enjoyed the sensation.

He ran, calling on the Force to enhance his speed. His surroundings blurred as he followed the bends of the canyon. He leaped from large rocks and landed with smooth somersaults. None affected his run. He sensed freedom! He detected actual life!

Shadow slowed as the two walls diverge farther apart. The walls spread out about a good thirty meters and then turned and stretched for a hundred meters, almost fencing off a region in a long rectangular shape. Ruins littered the place.

Shadow remembered reading something in the Sith archives about a place like this. He stopped, studying the variations of intact and damaged pillars. Some leaned on others for support, some stood independent. Others lay horizontal on the volcanic surface as if rejected by the independents and dependents.

Two stone men knelt at opposite sides of the wall, wielding a thick heavy sword in one hand. Their backs stood straight and thick cowls over their heads, faceless. He eyed the still statues before spotting a horizontal pillar. Beyond that, he spotted the gorgeous glower of the moon.

He contained his excitement, strolling down the small slope leading deeper into the area. He stood in awe as he recognized the Sith archeology site from his studies. Students of the academy came here to search for lost findings, and they used those discoveries to gain favor in their headmaster's eyes.

Shadow leaped up on a nearby horizontal pillar, closing his eyes and outstretching his arms to bask in the milky wonders. The light illuminated his ghostly pale complexion and brought out his scraggly black hair. His muscled body tensed and eased because of the smooth pushes and pulls of the dark side. It accelerated him.

A familiar _snap-hiss_ captured his attention and his eyes flew open.

His master found him.

Shadow's lightsaber flew to his hands in seconds, and the scarlet blade materializing and smoldering in the open. He didn't turn. Fear prickled down his spine; the fear of looking at his master was chest gripping. The lightsabers' energized humming sang in his ears and quickly he flexed his shoulders. His master wanted him to turn to face him.

The punishment for disobeying his master probably created one worse than torture. _Death_. He held no fear of death.

_Wish Granted_, he thought gleefully.

He pivoted to face his master, pebbles jabbing up into his bare feet. His heel lifted off the ground slightly, prepared to jump. He spotted the dense silhouette of his master, and finally he advanced.

Shadow called on the dark side to enhance his abilites, gifting him with unnatural speed. He neared his master within seconds and quickly his bloody blade drove for the shoulder.

His master parried.

Shadow struck again, this time aiming at a critical point: the throat. His master ducked this time. Frustration roused within him. _What isn't he fighting back?_ He wondered to himself. _Is this a test?_

Before able to advance again, his master took the offense. His master's blade swiped at his shoulder, the tip nearing Shadow's skin. Shadow flipped back to give them space. He landed in a crouch and eyed the Sith Lord attentively.

His master wavered again.

Shadow's jaw tightened as he brought his crimson blade diagonally parallel to his chest, both hands firmly holding the hilt. He steadied himself. He waited...then action! His master ran at unnatural speed, attempting to unbalance him through his velocity.

His master's blade sliced at his legs on his way in and Shadow quickly readjusted his grip. He intercepted the strike from progressing any farther, blades locked with matching forces. His aggressor's blade eased back for a split second until coming again for his throat.

Shadow ducked and simultaneously slashed at the midsection. _Missed!_

His master maneuvered quickly before the blade didn't inflict damage.

Shadow curled his body back and pushed off with his legs and displaced his weight to his hands. He flipped back to his feet just as his master approached again.

A malicious swing forced the Sith acolyte to stagger back. Shadow kept his footing though. His master swung again and instantly he came to intercept. Silently he calculated the end results if he hadn't avoided that malevolent strike.

Taking his moment to go on the offensive, Shadow unleashed powerful and quick strikes, aiming at all possible joints connecting the limbs to his master's body. His master parried, twirled, and dodged with stunning ease; it only made Shadow's anger intensify.

He pressed himself to move faster, blade moving in unpredictable blurs but his master managed to fend off each. Frustrated, Shadow leaped over his master's head, flipping forwards in a weightless effort.

During his flight, Shadow brought his blade close, fending off any of his master's attacks before landing on his feet. He landed in a cloud of volcanic dust, crouched low and prepped to spring again. His blade extinguished briefly.

His master's blade cut down at the head and Shadow pressed off. He tucked and rolled to elude the lethal blow. He returned to his feet and pivoted around to face his master. Dust clung to his bare back, but he didn't care how messy he got. He ignited his blade and drew it close.

Grinning, Shadow flung himself at his master. He sliced sharply at the feet to attempt a quick way to end the scuffle. His master was swift and ready to apprehend. The cloaked figure leaped up slightly and wrenched his body horizontally with his lightsaber. The blade glided to Shadow's skull.

Automatically the Sith student rolled back to avoid the blade's path. Once returning to his feet, his master – already on his feet – advanced again. His master's blade came down on him and Shadow pushed his own up to catch it.

Despite the dangers of injuries or death – or possibly both – he felt the accelerating exertion pulsing through his body. The two struggled with matching force, and easily Shadow detected his master's strength waning.

His master outstretched his palm and sent him flying against a nearby pillar with an invisible shove. Shadow grimaced at impact, feeling the stone bruise the skin over his spine. The impact managed to jar the lightsaber from his hand. It lay deactivated several feet from him.

Shadow fell to his hands and knees, muscles growing submissive and feeble. He too had grown tired of the scuffle. Sweat dripped from his brow as his master's humming lightsaber came close to his neck.

"I'm disappointed, Shadow," his master grumbled in his familiar rasp. "I thought you were worthy enough to lead a mission...But I guess not." His master didn't say anymore.

Shadow listened to the hum recede, but he knew his master too well. He pictured the bloody blade high above his master's head, prepared to strike down. His chest tightened, but deep down he could win for redemption...

His muscles grew taut and his master's blade descended. Shadow rolled just in time, listening to the blade release an unusual noise as it touched the ground. He returned to his hands and knees like before. He pushed himself up using his knees and displaced his weight to his hands. Time slowed as his master's blade readjusted and swung for his wrists.

Shadow bent his elbows and pushed off with the strength of the Force. He gained much altitude. His master's blade drew back to strike him on his return trip down, but he reached out with the Force and summoned his lightsaber to his hand.

The crimson blade ignited and both collided with a bright flash. Still close to the pillar, Shadow kept edging back as his master advanced again. He wasn't a big fan of close combat. The student leaped back to keep space between them, but nothing changed.

His master's blade met his again, and soon they became locked with equal strengths once more. Shadow met his master's cold eyes. _Would there be a time where I have those eyes?_ He wondered to himself. _Eyes glistening with darkness and power?_

Maybe Shadow spotted some whims of agony, but all he could admire was the darkness and strength. Suddenly, he felt himself grow feeble. His master was feeding off his strength!

He strained to resist. His master's blade grew closer to his shoulder. Heat pulsed against his bare skin as the energized weapon neared. He had to think fast. Shadow reached out with his mind, grasping a nearby pillar still firmly intact. His mind strained.

The stone cracked and rumbled in resistance, but gradually it started corroding from the base. The crimson blade made its mark. It slowly sank in, flesh and blood sizzling with thin smoke trailing from the contact.

He screamed, not out of terror or in agony, but in anger. His muscles strained more and quietly he pushed farther up. He had to keep fighting. He felt the blade gradually ease out of the minor fissure it made in his shoulder.

Finally the pillar snapped from its base and quickly he hurtled the projectile at his master. His master retreated to maneuver the flying object. Shadow staggered away as the piece of pillar crashed to the ground. A thick cloud of dust stirred, concealing both combatants from each other.

Shadow took the time to inspect his wound. Fresh blood dripped from the open lesion. He winced as his fingers gingerly traced over the mini canyon his master carved on him. He'd felt the pain of a lightsaber numerous times, but the cuts weren't as deep as this.

Averting his awareness from his wound, he searched for his master. The dust gently receded and standing twenty feet from him stood his master. He took the hilt of his weapon in both hands, prepared to face him again.

His master didn't move.

"Well done! I guess I've trained you well...too well." His master cocked an eyebrow.

His master's praise caught him off guard, but Shadow remained rigid.

"Maybe you should have killed me earlier then," Shadow challenged, slanting his lightsaber shoulder to hip in a defense tactic. "I might pose a threat to you!"

"Perhaps." His master's crimson blade extinguished and clipped to his belt. "Tonight, you've shown me much," his master continued. "You've shown me you're willing to disobey instructions to fulfill your wants, and you're quite resourceful...well, almost. But do you think you have makings of a leader, Shadow?'

He didn't ease his guard. "What do you think, Master?"

His master smirked. "I think you passed my test in flying colors."

_So this was all a test?_ Shadow didn't reply to his master's words when he deactivated his lightsaber.

When he hadn't spoken, his master decided to continue. "I plan to bring back the Sith era, and this war between the Confederacy and the Republic might come to my aide. It's a perfect time to rally others to our cause."

Shadow pondered to himself, wrestling over all words spoken from his master. It dawned on him. "You mentioned about a mission?" he asked, curious now. "You said you thought I was worthy enough to lead a mission earlier."

His master smiled. "At first I did...but when you disappointed me, I had doubts." His master crossed his arms, adding with a smile, "But you've redeemed yourself, and now I feel confident in your abilities."

Shadow wasn't flattered. "So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you, Kareb, and Sheema to go to Coruscant. There you'll gather information to rescue a friend of mine known as Rayshk Thosk. He's been captured by the Republic," his master explained. "He's a fellow Sith, and knows about this place and much more. I sent him there to gather more information on the war."

"How can you tell he's captured?" Shadow asked, clipping his black cylindrical hilt to his belt.

"Telepathy. The Force allows our minds to connect as long as the both sides are willing," his master answered. "But when I try to reach out to him, something's numbed his connection with the Force, and it's preventing us from communicating."

"So you want us to go rescue him?" Shadow just wanted to clarify his master's wishes.

His master nodded. "Yes," he replied. "As soon as you can. I'd wake up Kareb and Sheema tonight, prepare yourselves and leave."

He gave the older figure a gracious bow. "As you wish, Master," he said. Shadow called up whatever strength he had left and pushed off back to the academy. He was half-way up the slope when his master's voice stopped him.

"Shadow!" his master called.

Shadow paused, and then turned. He didn't speak.

"Do you remember who killed your parents?" his master inquired.

The answer already seared in his mind, though Shadow grew hesitant as he remembered seeing flashes of an angry green and thick dark scarlet residue of life. His hand automatically fell to his hip, jaw clenched. "Jedi," he manged to say though gritted teeth. He choked on the word.

"You'll encounter many of them, but focus on the mission first," his master instructed. Disappointment settled inside Shadow, but he didn't convey it.

"I shall," he replied, and he bowed again.

"Then go! And don't make me doubt you again!"

The Sith student whipped around and headed back through the canyon. His mind repeated the objectives over and over, engraving them to his heart as a mantra to help him please his master.

He reentered the academy, the silence falling to his ears like it always had in the past. His hand tentatively touched his cut, feeling the blood crusted to his shoulder. He'd have to scrub it off and dress the wound. He decided to wake Kareb first, knowing his brother held vast knowledge in preparing ships.

He turned down the corridor opposite to his chambers, his memorized pattern coming into play as he wandered along. Finally he approached his brother's dorm and heard him softly snoring.

He smirked in amusement before approaching Kareb's bunk side. "Hey," he called to his brother, taking a firm hand and shaking him awake. "Wake up!"

His younger sibling's eyes flew open, at first feral and confused, but at the sight of Shadow they eased to relief. "Oh," Kareb breathed, sitting up. "It's just you...Having trouble sleeping?"

Shadow shook his head. "Get dressed," he instructed. "Master's given us a mission. We're heading to Coruscant."

"One of the Core worlds?" Kareb contained his excitement. "Now we can step outside of this infernal academy!"

He smiled at his brothers words. "Meet me and Sheema at the shuttle. I expected it prepped and ready to fly when we arrive."

Kareb smirked. "Anything you say."

Shadow watched his brother get up from his bunk and proceed to the footlocker at its side. His brother grew up since the death of their parents; he'd grown into a resourceful sixteen-year-old, smart and cunning, and also the same looks as him but maybe a tad less muscular.

"I'm gonna go wake up Sheema," Shadow declared. He turned just as his brother started dressing himself, and the Sith student rushed down the corridor. He returned to the junction connecting the three corridors.

This time he headed up, going up near his master's chambers and Sheema's. Silently he wandered along, turning around another corner to avoid a dead-end.

He soon found Sheema, sleeping peacefully in her bunk. He looked over her features, eying her long dark hair pulled back in a bun and her pale eyes closed shut. She too matured as much as they did. She wasn't the little girl he met on Dantooine, his homeworld.

Instead of being direct, he became gentle. He headed for her bedside, hand resting on her shoulder. At his touch, her eyes flew open. But before he could speak, her hand reached out and seized his throat, yanking him down with an dangerous emotion shining in her stare. His hand grabbed her wrist and he struggled move her hand away.

Recognizing Shadow, she loosened her grip. "Sorry," she apologized, remorse replacing the savage gaze.

He cleared his throat."It's fine," he replied, voice still raw. He forced a bashful grin. He admired her for her strength, even thought it found ways to frightened him.

She grew hot with embarrassment for almost strangling him. "What's going on?" Sheema pushed on to the point in seconds.

"Master's sending us on our first assignment," he replied. Shadow explained to her what he said to Kareb. He couldn't tell what passed through her because of the obscured surroundings, but trusting his instincts, he figured she acknowledged his words.

"We're leaving now?" she surmised.

Shadow nodded. "Yep. Get ready to go."

He turned around to give her some privacy and quickly wandered back to his own chambers. He entered the familiar space belong to him and rushed to his footlocker against the wall. He opened the white storage contain, hinges faintly squeaking in resistance.

Shadow felt his way inside, finding his traditional dark tunic and cloak. He dressed quickly, sliding the cloth smoothly against his chest. He flexed his shoulder, grimacing softly as his tunic rubbed against the cut. He'd live with it until they got to the ship.

He straightened up his attire and took a hand to brush back his disheveled hair. Before they reached the planet's surface, he probably would want to freshen up. He reached back into the storage locker and pulled out his socks and boots, wiggling them over his feet after brushing off the stray pebbles wedged in his feet.

Once fully dressed, he proceeded to the heart of the academy. He turned the corridor and spotted the familiar light-feeding apex. Sheema stood underneath, fully clothed just like him in the matching attire of black, though her tunic appeared a lighter hue than his.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Where's Kareb?"

"In the shuttle already," Shadow said. He knew Kareb already had everything ready for flight.

Together, the two departed for the shuttle. Shadow's heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of crossing the door he first entered when arriving on Korriban. The stone door was already slid open and the moonlight bled over the shadows.

He smiled as he spotted the familiar decent sized shuttle. The end of the loading ramp touched the volcanic dust, white smoke escaping from air vents. The shuttle's metal glistened in the milky light, highlighting the smooth curves of the bow. Three landing struts propped up the bulk of the ship, keeping the underside from being marred by volcanic dust.

Shadow beckoned his friend to follow, and quickly she fell in step behind him. Casually he wandered up the ramp and into the ship, vanishing in the flickering lights of the inner panels. The metal incline rose behind them.

The two wandered into the open cockpit, finding Kareb manning the controls. His hands glided over buttons, pushing the necessary ones and leaving the unnecessary ones alone. Shadow became impressed at his brother's knowledge, even though their lesson on aviation didn't last long.

Shadow settled down a passenger seat, clipping the harness and place. Sheema followed his motions by taking the seat several feet opposite from him. The engines let out a howl and the repulsors whined as the ship hovered.

The ship swayed back and forth as the landing struts retreated in their nooks. Kareb angled the bow upwards and the ship rocketed to the atmosphere. The metal quaked as they passed through the layers of the atmosphere before emerging into the void of deep space.

Their vessel glided smoothly through the devoid of gravity, coasting through the pitch space awaiting for commands. Kareb whirled around in the pilot seat. "Where to?" he asked, obviously forgetting their destination.

"Coruscant," Shadow replied.

"So why are we going to Coruscant for?" Sheema inquired as Kareb turned around to punch in the coordinates.

"We have to rescue a friend of our master's," Shadow answered. Quickly he explained the mission to his brother and Sheema. He mentioned how their master suspected Rayshk Thosk was a Republic prisoner and is being held for a thorough questioning.

"So this is a rescue mission?" Kareb scoffed once the control panels started whirling and the ship processed its given commands.

"Pretty much," Shadow said, nodding. "We're going to see lots of Jedi, but Master says we need to focus on the mission first before our person needs."

He watched Kareb bit his lip. He knew his brother wanted revenge as much as him. "But don't worry," he finally assured his brother. "We'll avenge our parent's deaths, soon enough."

The ship grew rigid as the engine began buffering for hyperspace. "Preparing for hyperspace!" Kareb cautioned, whirling around the face the viewport. The stars aligned in perfect blue and white streaks, stretching farther into thin strings.

The ship plunged into the dark recesses of space, approaching their programmed destination soon. His mind grew numb and his body fell victim to a feeble sleep...


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_ A man dressed in dark robes stands in a long vivid corridor, crimson blade raised high above his head as he strikes down another white armored trooper. The soldier's helmet rolls past his feet as he progresses deeper into the ship._

_ "Stop!" a man howls, blue eyes glow, almost matching his sky-blue lightsaber._

_ The dark-robed man raises a hand, shooting out arcs of lightning at the newcomer._

_ The man throws himself aside, allowing another to intercept the lightning with a violet-hued blade._

_ The lightning ceases and the man heads to confront them. His crimson blade fends off a strike by the violet and whips around to apprehend the blue. Flashes of energized weapons buzzed up and down the corridor as their fight progresses._

_ A strong invisible push sweeps the dark-robed man off his fee and he collides against the thick wall, his lightsaber flying from his hand. His blade extinguishes, and he sees two more combatants with lightsabers. Jedi..._

_ The man slowly pushes himself up, reaching a hand to summon his lightsaber but another strong push forced his head to slam against the wall. His head grows dizzy and his vision starts blurring. The Jedi approach him, voices muffled and later inaudible._

_ The man takes a soft breath before darkness falls over his mind, numbing him..._

Rayshk groggily opened his brown eyes, vision blurred at first but after a couple of moments objects in his surroundings grew distinct. He found himself in a room, tightly spaced with him seated on a steel chair and bound wrists resting on a metal table. In front sat another chair, and past that he saw the energized containment field holding him inside.

He gave a weak smirked, amused by his captors' shoddy efforts of keeping him at bay. He flexed his broad shoulders, closed his eyes, and drew on the Force. His face grimaced as he found difficulty summoning his familiar asset.

The Sith opened his eyes. The sedatives given to him haven't worn off yet. He scowled, but later pondered on focusing on his situation than contacting his friend for help. He didn't need another able mind to escape.

He closed his eyes again, rallying whatever wills of the Force he could reach. He sensed a ship, massive and bulky with thick steel plates layering outside the outer hull. The mammoth vessel possessed variations of soft red and possibly light tan stripes painted over the surface.

Many bodies wandered up and down long bright corridors, most dressed in ivory armor and armed with blaster rifles. Helmets covered their faces, but Rayshk could sense all faces were the same. He was on a Republic Cruiser.

He listened to the ship's engines humming from behind, a bright glow emitting from the back vat-like barrel's propelling the ship forward in space. He soon searched for his abductors. He sensed Force willed people, and quickly he recognized them as Jedi.

He could remember seeing the Jedi, their multicolored blades swirling at his crimson blade. They probably disposed his weapon. He lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes to remove the pulsing ache in his head.

A door hissed from down the corridor away from his cell, and he knew who'd come to visit him. He saw a Jedi walk down the corridor, garbed in a light fawn-colored tunic and long brown boots. He stood with a tall back and proud features. A hand stroked the wisps of his auburn beard, and his blue eyes appeared more compassionate close up.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," the Jedi mused in greeting.

The containment field flickered briefly before shutting off. The man stepped inside.

Rayshk forced himself to straighten his posture. "What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice, not daring to hold back the bitterness he held for the man.

The Jedi brushed it away. "Information." The man's answer didn't return distaste.

He smiled at the Jedi. "What kind of information?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

In a blind move, the Jedi placed something on the steel table. The Sith looked at the object. Rayshk recognized his lightsaber.

"You're asking what it is?" he mused with a laugh. "That's a lightsaber, sir." Nonchalantly he nodded to the Jedi's lightsaber. "You have one too."

The man shook his head, growing frustrated. "I know what it is," he replied, taking the empty seat before the Sith. "What I want to know is where you got it."

Rayshk scoffed. "Got it?" he echoed, confusion shining in his eyes. "Have you ever thought about me _making_ it?" He smiled grimly.

The Jedi eyed him warily. "You created it? Are you sure? This craft looks a tad advanced for a man with your youthful stature."

"Are you saying I'm too young?" Rayshk leaned forward, lifting an eyebrow. He stared the Jedi down for a minute before releasing a hearty laugh. "You'd be surprised, Master Jedi."

"Can you tell me your name?" the Jedi asked, moving on with the questioning.

It felt fast paced. "Why should I tell you my name when you haven't even introduced yourself yet." Rayshk smirked, happy he kinda pinned the Jedi.

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi." He gestured a hand modestly to himself. "Now your name."

"Rayshk Thosk," he replied with a scoff. "And that's all I'm saying to you, Jedi _scum_!" He spat at the Jedi, eyes narrowing in sheer bitterness.

He could tell the Jedi registered his sudden spur of hostility as the end of questioning. He already grew sick of speaking with the man.

"Well then, Rayshk," the Jedi said, rising from his seat. "I'll visit you again, and hopefully you'll become well enough to answer more questions."

The Sith scoffed at the Jedi. "Whatever," he mused, rolling his eyes. "Good luck getting crap from me!" He slammed his bonded wrists on the steel table, his senses strengthening.

"I'll be sure to tell the clones to give you more sedatives," Obi-wan said in observation. "It seems you're in need of it."

The Jedi turned away, wandering out of the cell and reactivating the energized seal. Rayshk jaw tightened as he watched Obi-wan Kenobi wander down the corridor. Once he disappeared from sight, the Sith eased back in his chair.

Before the clone came, he wanted to try to use the Force again. Closing his eyes, he quietly summoned his asset to build a bridge. He wanted to contact his friend on Korriban. At least his talk with the Jedi eased the sedatives.

Finally contacted his friend.

"_You there?_" he asked through his mind. He waited for a reply.

"Rayshk_! I'm glad you're able to make contact!_" The raspy voice of his friend echoed in his skull.

"_I have little time_," he pressed in his mind. "_I've been captured; the Jedi are interrogating me. I won't say a word though, I promise...but I can't judge how long I can hold up. They're also giving me sedatives; that's why I'm not able to reach you._"

He waited for his friend to reply.

"Don't worry. I've sent my students to come find you. I assume the ship you're in is heading to Coruscant?"

"I hope so," Rayshk replied. "I don't know, Darius."

"Have faith," his friend assured him. "My students will find you. But first I want you to do something for me on their arrival..."

Rayshk listened to his friend's request. "_Alright_," he answered "_I'll do it_."

The door at the end of the corridor hissed and he knew the troopers neared. The connection between him and his friend died away, and his eyes flashed open to find the armored men wandering to his cell.

"Ah," he mused with a faint laugh, "more visitors!"

The containment powered down and three men stepped in the close space. Rayshk laughed again, smirking. "I think four's a crowd, gentlemen," the Sith chimed. Two troopers seized his arms and automatically he fought to resist restrain.

"Don't you treat all your 'guests' this way?" he asked, but they didn't reply. He struggled in vain. He didn't have the strength to keep on fighting.

The third trooper held a needle filled with an unfamiliar substance. He surmised the needle held the sedative. He continued struggling until the thin piece of metal pierced his skin and the vile emptied out into his body.

His mind grew dizzy. Black fuzzy blotches dotted his vision and he found difficulty to focus. His room started spinning in his mind, making his stomach slosh even if he wasn't moving. His friend's request remained like a beacon in his mind, reminding him what approached for him.

He would be saved, soon...

* * *

Coruscant. Shadow awoke to the vivid lights glowing from towering skyscrapers as their shuttle neared the atmosphere. He never saw anything like it. An entire planet became the basis of a massive city, populated by numerous species beyond count. The large planet became the core of the Galactic Republic.

His brother guide the ship down to the atmosphere. Kareb stayed awake while he and Sheema slept. Shadow turned and found their other companion still sleeping, her head rested against the back of her seat and eyes closed. Her breath was steady, relaxed and deep.

He didn't understand how Sheema could sleep so peacefully like that. The metal softly rattled as they broke past the first level of the atmosphere, pushing through the crowds to join in the massive flow of speeders trafficking through the skylanes.

Kareb guided their shuttle in a space, maneuvering around smaller vessels to head to the nearest open landing pad. Shadow unharnessed himself from his seat, standing up and gravitating to his brother's side.

"So this is Coruscant," he mused with a stiff nod, observing the large range of skyscrapers. "Just like in the pictures of the archives."

Kareb scoffed. "It looks better in person than on a screen," he retorted.

The ship leaned to the left, bow turning toward an empty landing pad. Their vessel slew carefully, watching a large shadow cast over the concrete. The landing struts emerged from their nooks and braced the transport as it landed.

Shadow listened to the engine power down and the metal settle with silence. Kareb started powering down the rest of the ship before he turned in his seat to look at his brother.

"Where should we start looking?" he asked.

Shadow moved away from Kareb, pondering on the thought. He approached Sheema, reaching out a hand and gentle grasping her wrist. "Hey," he prompted her, watching her eyes gradually open. "We're here."

His companion let out a soft yawn, stretching her arms and blinking away the sleep clinging to her eyes. "So, where do we start?" she asked, repeating Kareb's own question.

"I dunno," Shadow answered with a shrug. He released her wrist and headed to the back of the cockpit. Remembering he had to dress his shoulder wound, he started fumbling for the first aid kit.

He could tell his companions pondered on the answer themselves through the silence. He opened the small white box, pulling out antibiotics and a bandage wrap.

"What happened?" Sheema rose from her chair and rushed to his side.

"Nothing," Shadow assured her, pulling up the sleeve of his tunic and revealed the cut on his shoulder. "I just gotta take care of this gash."

She turned to the kit, fishing out some cleaning rages. "Kareb, go to the storage room and see if you can find some water. We gotta wash this blood off to properly get to the wound."

Kareb sat straighter in his chair. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. Shadow watched his brother unbuckle his harness and head straight out of the cockpit.

"Sheema, I can do this," Shadow insisted, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"Nope," she said, ignoring his protests. "I'm going to dress this properly. You don't want this to reopen do you?"

His brother returned with the water and quickly Sheema began scrubbing off the dry blood to reveal more of the cut. While she did that, Shadow began thinking of ideas to find Rayshk.

He closed his eyes, calling on the Force as his resource. He started looking about, searching for potential informants. None looked promising...all but one face. He focused his mind on that particular someone.

He saw a face, one belonging to a female. She possessed aspects of beauty, but her stench and how she held herself wasn't appealing except for the lesser kind of people. Her dark auburn hair pulled back in a messy bun, and her dark eyes had danced with a light drunkenness.

Judging from her outfit, she was a smuggler. An all-knowing smuggler. He could see her clearly in his head, casually walking down the crowded streets of the lower slums in Coruscant. She entered a place, a place called _The Dealers Den_.

He opened his eyes just as Sheema tightened the bandage wrap on his shoulder. "I know where to start!" he reported, a smile playing on his lips.

"Where?" His companions both leaned closer.

"We're looking for a smuggler, somewhere in the lower regions of the planet in a place called _The Dealers Den," _Shadow replied.

He rolled down his sleeve and dismissed his party to prepare to walk the planet. As they headed to grab their cloaks, he reached for his hanging over the back of his seat. He clipped it to his shoulders, pulling the lengthy cloth over his hips to hide his garments and weapon. They soon headed to the lower regions.

Shadow had never seen so many people crammed together. The streets – even though fairly decent sized – were stocked with loads of species big and small, flesh and robotic.

Now he missed the comfort of Korriban. They passed sketchy figures and other females trying to allure customers to gain some sort of profit. Some eyed Shadow or Kareb, but both ignored it, caring little about the beggars and prostitutes trying to make a living.

Many pubs dominated the lower levels of Coruscant, abstract signs attracting many other attention spans. Bouncers stood at every entrance, faces impassive and arms crossed to show the heavy muscle built underneath their skin. Some gave dirty looks to the passing Sith students, but they didn't retaliate.

Finally Shadow spotted a bright electronic signs reading the words "The Dealers Den." He gathered his companions' attention. "Look!" he said to them, pointing at the small pub the masses wandered past. "She's gotta be in there!"

Sheema took the lead, pushing her way through the crowd. Occasionally a man would spat an insult at her for getting in the way, but she ignored. Kareb came close behind her with Shadow just behind him. As the three neared the door, they didn't know they'd be wandering to trouble.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here this late at night?" a drunkard hooted. He'd been propped up by the side of the pub silently sipping on fresh whiskey. He dropped his glass and sauntered over, a grim smile on his grizzly face.

"Yeah! Don't you know it's dangerous out there at night?" another drunkard called, coming from their left.

Shadow watched Sheema stiffen. His hand fell to his hip, fingers brushing the black hilt dangling from his belt. If only there wasn't so many people.

"Back off!" Kareb growled, standing in front of their friend.

Both of the drunks exploded in laughter. "Look at the small rookie," a third drunk jeered. "Sticking up for a girl probably willing to sell herself to a lucky fella!"

Shadow's blood boiled. Just what they needed, thugs drinking a tad too much.

"What's under the cloak my dear?" the first drunk asked devilishly. He came closer, shoving Kareb aside with his hot reeking breath peeling over her face.

One of the drunk thugs grabbed Kareb, tossing him against the wall like a scrape of meat. "Stay there," Shadow heard them scold his sibling. He listened to his brother grunt as the thug delivered a hardy kick to the abdomen.

He turned and found one of the thugs approaching them. The man approaching him had short blonde hair and fairing skin, as if he stood in the son for most of his life. His eyes danced with a feral and intoxicated gleam, but this didn't make the Sith student uneasy.

The man lunged, arms grabbing his wrists. Shadow acted quickly. He curled his hands and managed to grasp the man's wrists. The drunkard didn't expect him to retaliate.

He drew on the Force, lifting up a booted-foot and kicking him square in the abdomen. He went flying against the door of the pub, crashing through the wooden door with a cry of alarm. The other two thugs stared at him, semi-shocked.

"Well look at this!" the first thug chuckled, pushing his way past Sheema. "We gotta fighter over here!"

The second thug laughed before slugging Kareb's face. His brother could manage on his own. Shadow looked at the first thug boldly in the eyes. The man's stench made him gag, but he suppressed his disgust.

"So boy-," the first thug challenged with a daring smirk, "-you gonna fight me next?" The man roughly shoved him.

Shadow tried not to stagger back, but the man's physical strength kinda surprised him.

"Are you gonna do what you did to Danny-boy over there?" the thug growled, amusement turning into sheer hatred. "Are you gonna kick me through a door?"

The man's breath reeked! Shadow didn't wither.

"Kick you through a door?" he echoed with a laugh. "No..." He grabbed the thug by the shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm going to kick _you_ through a wall."

Fear conveyed, and Shadow smiled grimly. "I suggest you back off, thug," he chuckled. He released his grip on the man's shoulders and pushed him to his buddy. Blood dripped from Kareb's nose, and quickly he realized what the first thug's pal did to his brother.

"Get up," he ordered his brother, glaring at the second thug.

Kareb obeyed, taking the back of his hand and wiping away the scarlet mess. Sheema came and helped him. "Come on," she whisper to his brother. She guided him over to stand beside him.

"Let's find this smuggler," he said to his companions. He turned and proceeded to the broken door, ignoring the dirty glances the drunk thugs gave them. He didn't care, they were lesser than he was.

He wandered through the threshold, nodding grimly to the janitor sweeping up the splinters of wood. The third thug was nowhere in sight. Assuming he ran out of fear, he casually surveyed the bar.

The patrons minded their own business, casually chatting away in small groups and sipping their drinks. A waitress wandered by, hips casually swaying with her hand balancing the serving tray with five shot glasses.

He didn't see much of the alien mingle, but he did see some Twi'liks dancing on the stage, hypnotizing some of the patrons. Shadow continued looking, studying each table nonchalantly. He didn't recognize any of them, and none matched the woman he saw in his head.

Sheema and Kareb advanced past him, still looking about even though they didn't have a clue who to look for. Shadow just let them see if anything posed as any sort of threat. Gradually he followed them.

The soft jazz played throughout the room, keeping a steady beat many could tap to. Shadow thought he started tapping his foot along with it. He cursed in frustration, closing his eyes and searching through the Force.

Maybe she just wasn't there yet! He hoped it would be true.

Something felt out-of-place. He opened his eyes and surveyed the room again. Nothing looked wrong...but something wasn't right. His heartbeat increased, an urge for him to turn around.

His hands grew clammy. Nothing couldn't have been there. He took another deep breath. There! He sensed it again! A stomach-knotting sensation stirred from inside, almost his gut instinct. He didn't move.

He sensed something waiting, hoping to apprehend him. But what? He listened to the broom sweep up the rest of the slivers. The janitor hummed to the melody of the jazz as he wandered back behind the bar counter.

His heart drummed as he took another step. Time slowed.

Seconds. Minutes.

Many voices formed one body, a chorus of gibberish showering his eyes. He struggled to listened, struggled to focus!

_Click._

His hand touched his lightsaber and he pivoted. A man stood behind him, holding a blaster to his head.

_Bang!_

Shadow's body stiffened. He didn't move.

He spotted smoke, but it didn't rise from the man's barrel; It rose from another. His shooter let out a soft groan before falling to his knees. Shadow's eyes met the man's eyes dying feral and intoxicating eyes. The third thug!

The man slumped forward breathless and Shadow turned to see his rescuer.

His eyes widened astonishment, eying the female heroine standing at the threshold. Her blaster still smoked from the fresh kill. Her dark eyes didn't veer from him at all. A playful smile teased her lips to help bring out the grace in her falling locks of auburn hair.

He found her!

"Staring at others is rude," she grumbled. She re-holstered her blaster to her hip. "Now look away so you can breath another day."

Shadow didn't move, and she grew irritated.

"Hey, kid!" she snapped, stepping over the corpse to stand in front of him. "Are you deaf? Go somewhere else!"

He blinked his eyes, shaking his head to recover at the shock of her perfect timing. "N-no," he stammered in response, struggling to regain his muddled mind. "We need your help...well, at least what you know."

"We?" She looked over to Kareb and Sheema, and then back to Shadow. "Who are you three? Triples of doom? Honestly, is your entire wardrobe jet-black?"

She stepped past him. "Bartender!" she called to the human male polishing a shot glass. "I'd like my regular dosage of whiskey! Make it sharp."

Shadow watched the man place down the glass and go to work. His jaw clenched as he whirled around, following after the smuggler. "We need your help," he insisted, following her to her table and sitting down in an empty chair. "We're looking for someone."

She lifted a brow. "Look kid, everyone's looking for at least someone," she replied, shrugging. The bartender placed her drink in front of her. "Even me. My kiosk booth closed down as if five seconds ago. Come back tomorrow when I'm sober."

She grabbed her glass and took a small sip. Shadow still didn't leave.

Her eye twitched. "Look, kid, you're cute. I think you can find whoever you're looking for just by showing off that handsome face of yours." She tipped her head to Sheema, now smirking. "Look, you already picked up a girl."

Shadow scowled. "I'm looking for a man named Rayshk Thosk."

The smuggler hesitated. "Rayshk Thosk? Nope, never heard of him."

"Yeah you have." Kareb pipped up now.

She shifted in her seat and took another sip, swallowing in discomfort. She placed down her cup. "Who cares if I do or don't?" she asked, her amusement dying.

"We do. We're looking for him...a friend of his sent us to retrieve him from the authorities," Shadow answered. He leaned forward, laying his arms on the grimy table. "Can you tell us where he is and how to get there?"

She parted her lips, struggling to speak. "Look, bud," she grumbled, slamming her drink on the table. "I just saved your life. You owe me you jackass! Back off, and don't speak to me again, or else I will shoot your face. No lady would look at you for the rest of your life – oh wait! You'd be dead!"

Shadow didn't flinch. "Tell us, and I'll back off, that's all I'm saying." He eased back in his chair, eying her. "Tell us what we need to know, and we'll never gross paths again."

The smuggler grinned. "I guess I'll have to put you up to that deal," she mused with a faint laugh. "Sure, I'll tell you what you need to know, it'll be better than to destroy that wonderful face of yours."

Shadow grinned back. "Start telling us where Rayshk is."

The smuggler chuckled. "First things first," she mused. "Names."

"I'm Shadow," he replied. "This is Sheema, and Kareb." He pointed to them as he said our names.

"I'm Avano," she introduced herself. "And that's all you need to know."


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

"Rayshk Thosk," Avano hummed, pondering to herself while she waved her drink in the air. Shadow grew a small tinge of irritation towards the smuggler as she prolonged her answer.

"I've listened to rumors," she chuckled. "He got captured by the Republic for attacking a Jedi Cruiser I believe. He's being shipped to Coruscant as we speak."

"We're away of that," Shadow answered, crossing his arms. "We need to know how we're going to get on the Cruiser you just mentioned."

The smuggler thought to herself again, murmuring under her breath before taking a sip of her drink. "Getting on that Cruiser's gonna be hard."

Kareb and Sheema quietly took the empty seats flanking him, knowing they'd be in that pub for a while until they got concise answers. Shadow sat grimly in his chair, eying the smuggler as she pondered on getting there.

"You could try the Republic Outpost near the Senate building," she suggested.

At her suggestion, he leaned in. "An Outpost?" he echoed, curious now. "How do you suppose we get to the Cruiser from the outpost?"

"I'm getting there," Avano grumbled, assuming he sounded impatient. "The outpost is crawling with troopers. It's difficult to get in, trust me, I've tried. It's a large place too, filled with many sectors. Each sector leads to the hanger bay; from there, you'll be able to nick a transport and fly your way to the Cruiser."

"Doesn't sound too difficult," Kareb commented dryly.

"Don't assume it's easy, Kareb," Sheema cautioned. "Anything could happen in there. If the place is crawling with troopers, we're gonna have to fight our way through."

"I wouldn't fight your way through," Avano said. "Unless you want to attract the Chancellor attention, and possible the Senate and authorities. Your heads would be hunted for massacring an entire outpost."

"She's right," Shadow agreed, looking to his brother. "We need to try to make it as clean as possible."

"That's gonna be difficult," Kareb replied. "If she says the place is crawling with troopers, then it'll be difficult to get in at all!"

Shadow's sibling held a point. He looked to Avano. "You mentioned about trying before, did you manage to get in?"

The smuggler took a breath, half-smiling. "It happened several weeks ago when my buddies and I wanted to steal some supplies for a client," she said with a shrug. Her voice softened as she shared her tale. "The front's guarded by two troopers and around the perimeter is watched by security cameras."

"That didn't answer the question," Shadow prompted. "Did you manage to get inside?"

She took another sip of her drink. Once placing her cup on the table and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Well, no. We weren't able to get inside."

Shadow heart sank. Their only way to get to the Cruiser was through the outpost, and their only option was to get messy with their work. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is there any weak points in the security?" Shadow asked, looking back at the smuggler. "There's gotta be a loop in their defenses!"

Once again the smuggler started pondering his questions and looking for answers. He started growing impatient now. He didn't have time for setbacks.

"Maybe there was one loop hole," Avano finally replied. "In the back. No cameras are there, but a guard periodically wanders around there. There's a vent someone lean enough could get in...like you-" she pointed to Kareb. "-you can fit in the vent and go in the shut off the power. Then you'll avoid being detected. Sure they'll think something's up, but at least they'd be no video evidence."

Shadow nodded his head, liking the idea. "So we get to the outpost, Kareb gets in through the vent and shuts off the power. Then we kill off the front guards and make our way inside. This will work perfectly."

Avano crossed her arms. "I wouldn't say that," she mused after chugging the remains of her drink. "Rumors say the security inside is tight. Lots of troopers."

"I think we'll manage getting inside and to the hangar, " Shadow said. "We'll get in their without any trouble."

The smuggler shook her head before beckoning the bartender to come get her another drink. "You're too arrogant, you know that?" she mumbled tartly. Once her drink touched her table, she already gulped it down in minutes. "I'm so parched, you have no idea!"

Shadow looked to his companions, finding them giving the drinking smuggler funky looks. He gentle shooed them off, rather wanting them to respect her so they'd get more information.

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with us before we leave?" he asked her, making sure she finished.

She released a soft belched. "Anything else? Nope, I think that's it. But I should warn you-" she wiped her mouth on her sleeve again. "Once you leave the outpost in the transport you take, you need to leave in the escapepods on the Cruiser. Then ditch it! It'll probably be tracked."

Shadow nodded, making sure she didn't have anything else to say. "Alright then," he mused, rising to stand. "Thanks for the information."

"No problem," Avano answered with a scoff. "Just don't let me catch you wandering around this pub again, understand? I maybe the all-knowing, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna ramble my mouth to you!"

He smirked. "Well, I hope to never see you again either." He beckoned Sheema and Kareb to follow him as he wandered out. He casually stepped outside into the crowding street, making sure his companions stuck close.

"Do you think Avano spoke truth?" Sheema asked as they weaved through the masses. Her breath touched hotly against his ear.

"Nothing seems wrong," Shadow replied with a shrug. "Everything felt fine to me."

Kareb's hand touched his shoulder. "You sure?" he asked his brother, leaning forward. "You could just be blinded because she saved you..."

"I'm not blinded!" Shadow objected, shaking his head in disapproval. "I have a good feeling about this, I promise guys!"

He glanced between the two of them, making sure his claims assured them. He didn't know what feelings he should currently be experiencing. But deep in his gut, he sensed something approaching...

The three returned to their shuttle, each breaking off into different areas. Kareb went to the cockpit to check the maps and see where the Senate building lay. Sheema went to the storage room to find some assets they could use when they infiltrate the outpost, and Shadow wandered to a small meditation room.

He remembered being brought here by his master before they descended to Korriban. He'd learn the first steps of becoming a Force-wielder. His master taught him how to levitate an object using a hand gesture and mind. He couldn't help but remember...

"Shadow?" Sheema's voice brought him to the present.

He tilted his head to find his friend standing at the threshold of the room. "Yes?" he asked in response.

She shrugged. "Nothing," she replied. "I just wondered why you wandered here."

"Memories," Shadow answered. "That's why I'm here." He circled the crate in the middle of the chamber. "What brought you here?"

"You." She didn't hesitate her response. Her pale blue eyes didn't avert from him. "I don't know," she continued with a laugh. "It seems like something's different...I don't see it, but I feel it."

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe something's changing," he mused as his fingers traced along the smooth surface of the cube. "I could be maturing for all we know."

"That cut on your shoulder...did Master do that?" Sheema tipped her chin down, eying him warily. He couldn't lie to her.

"Yes," he answered with a nod. He leaned against the crate. "I got in a fight with him last night. I left my chambers and wandered outside..."

"You disobeyed him?" she gasped, eyes semi-widening in astonishment.

"Yes, I disobeyed him." Shadow replied, not withholding information from her.

"He could have killed you, Shadow." Sheema's voice etched with concern.

"But he didn't." Shadow smirked as he wandered to stand before his friend. "You're worried for me, aren't you?"

She shook her head in defiance. "No," she answered, faintly smiling. "I'm just double checking my competition had a near-death experience."

He laughed. "Competition? What are we competing for?"

"Favor," she answered childishly. "Favor in our master's eyes."

"Right," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I guess I already won. He must hold an abundance of respect for me."

She grinned and slapped his shoulder, the one bearing his cut. He grimaced and she laughed.

"Hey," he scolded playfully. "I'm not using leverage on you!" He lightheartedly shoved her back.

"I'm a Sith," she chimed mischievously, "I use whatever resources to stay on top."

Shadow smiled, eyes shining in minor admiration. "So do I."

Kareb coughed awkwardly from the door. "Sorry to interrupt the game," he mumbled. "We should leave now. It's night and I don't want to attack the outpost at dawn."

Shadow nodded in acknowledgment towards his brother's concerns. "Come on," he prompted Sheema. "We've got a Jedi Cruiser waiting for us!"

* * *

Despite the dazzling lights of the cityscape, the perimeter of the outpost was dark. Shadow silently crept behind stacked crates, spotting two guards posted at the entrance underneath the hanging lights. Avano was right about the guards, now was she right about the back.

Covered with his dark cloak, he blended with the night, scoping around for other sentries that'd stand in their way. Shadow made his way to the back where Sheema crouched waiting, watching the open vent Kareb slipped through.

"Kareb inside?" Shadow asked, settling beside her. He peered over the sheltering crate to the open access hatch.

"Yep, he's inside heading to the security room," Sheema replied. "From there he'll disable the power and our operation is a go."

Shadow smiled. "Let's head to the front. Once the lights power down, we'll move in."

Sheema nodded and he turned and wandered back to the front of the facility, avoiding the patrolling guards. Once getting situated behind more crates, Shadow had full eyes fixed on the entrance.

The two waited for the power to die. Shadow never experienced this acceleration before. His hand fell beside the hilt of his lightsaber, fingers wrapping around the familiar weight. Seconds ticked, and soon he spotted the lights faltering. Kareb succeeded.

Soon the hanging lights powered off and the guards looked up in confusion. He listened to the whirl of generators die down and the building became stranded.

"Move!" Shadow ordered.

Sheema pushed off from around the crate, concealed by the shadows. She neared the guards. As they flicked on their helmet lights, her lightsaber ignited.

"What the-!" A clone trooper's outburst cut short as her bloody blade decapitated his head. In seconds, the other trooper lay beside him, breathless.

She deactivated her blade and beckoned Shadow to come. He rushed to her side, reaching out with the Force and forcing the metal sheet to slide open. Kareb stood on the other side. The facility within was pitch, no light emitted from the overhangs crawling above the corridors.

"Come on!" Kareb prompted. "I believe most troopers are gathering in the security room now. When they find the deceased, they'll know intruders are in the building!"

Shadow flexed his shoulders and pushed into darkness. The blackness enveloped around the three Sith students, shielding them from sight as troopers rushed up and down the halls to figure out the problem.

He counted the seconds that ticked in his head. Soon they'd be exposed to their enemy, he felt it, but by the time they discovered the threat, it'd be too late. Shadow's lightsaber remained tightly in his hand as he rounded the corner.

A bright light flashed in his eyes and he stumbled back.

"Intruders!" a clone exclaimed in alarm.

Lightsabers ignited and screams of agony bounced off the walls. Shadow hadn't moved. He watched Kareb and Sheema dart in, their blades swinging in a bloody haze. Bodies fell apart with heavy blood produced from the openings.

In seconds, the platoon died and the Sith continued on their course. As he turned down the next corridor, boots rushed from behind and more clones came to see what the ruckus was.

"Intruders are in the facility!" he listened to a platoon sergeant howl. As he moved farther way, the voices became less audible.

"How far is the hangar?"Shadow demanded.

"Not too far," Kareb replied, keeping a steady pace beside his brother. "We've just gotten past the first sector."

"How many sectors are there?" Sheema asked, a hint of annoyance dripped in her tone.

"Total of Three. We're right now in the second sector." Kareb rounded the corner. A loud whirling sound emitted from nearby generators and the lights flickered on.

The three skid to a halt. "Uh oh," Shadow mused, eyes scanning up and down the corridor.

"Let hell begin," Kareb chuckled, shifting his lightsaber in his hands. Troopers advanced from the end of the corridor, blasters raised. All three Sith acolytes rushed to apprehend their approaching enemy.

Blasters sounded off and lightsabers made their mark. Shadow deflected one coming projectiles, sending it back to the original owner and killing them with their own shot. He swung at a clone, the tip of his blade scorching the ivory armor and making it glow a smoldering red.

His victim collapsed on the ground, still. He didn't stop to savor his kill; he twisted around and swung to the next waiting trooper. One by one he took down his adversaries until none remained.

Each remained panting, hearts accelerating as they looked at the blood-stained mess they made. They drew deep breaths in order to calm the racing of their hearts.

"I hope there's more," Kareb mused, grinning as he kicked aside a fallen trooper. "I enjoy actually having a live target to kill."

Sheema nodded in agreement before she turned to Shadow. "Let's go," she prompted. "The sooner we get to the hangar, the better!"

Shadow took lead, leaping over the corpses and rushing farther down the corridor. The facility wasn't too difficult to master. It only held one main corridor, and it was the one they were following. As they headed deeper they fended off many more troopers; first decapitating them and then tossing their remains aside. They proved as minor obstacles that didn't present a challenge.

Shadow came to a gradual pause, encountering a large sheet of metal coming between him and the other room. He listened through the door, hearing heavy boots marching from within. Troopers gathered inside, probably waiting for their arrival.

He tipped his head to his companions, nodding for them to take lead. He wanted them to deal with the door. Kareb and Sheema approached up to the large piece of metal.

They took a deep breath and outstretched their hands. Shadow felt the facility start shaking at the power they called on, but he didn't dare stop them. The metal groaned in resistance, they'd try harder.

In a powerful show, the metal ripped into the hangar, the piece flying across the room and leaving an open hole. Blaster fire rained down on them. Kareb and Sheema threw themselves aside and allowed Shadow to deal with them.

He smiled, moving in with his crimson blade flicking to and fro, deflecting the small projectiles back to its source. Some men fell to their deaths while others kept ducking behind supply crates.

Shadow unleashed a series of fancy twists, managing to send their bolts back. Once all the exposed troopers lay dead, he changed focus to the sheltered ones.

He drew a deep breath and leaped into the air. A clone trooper rose from behind a crate and Shadow took his moment. He threw his lightsaber, watching the bloody blur move in a curling arc. It spiraled down at the trooper and he threw his arms to shield himself, but it was a vain gesture.

The energized weapon sliced the trooper's body in two and returned to Shadow's hand just as his feet touched the ground. The next trooper shot at him and quickly he rolled on his side, eluding the blast and quickly turned to his attacker. Using the Force, he pushed over the bulky crates, crushing him before turn to the next shooter.

Sheema and Kareb stepped in once the firepower eased, diverging to different sides and taking out troopers from overhead. They'd leap on one crate and then propel themselves in the air. Their lightsabers arched down at their victim, leaving the trooper little time to react. They moved in. Once silence touched Shadow's eardrums, he raised his hand as a gesture for his companions to stop.

Kareb and Sheema stood back to back now, eyes wandering the crates to make sure all their enemies lay still. Extinguishing his blade, Shadow proceeded past the supplies and headed deeper in the hangar. He spotted a small Republic-colored transport, prepped for launch and awaiting able bodies to guide it to its destination.

"There's the shuttle!" he called over his shoulder, pointing at the hulk of metal. He took the lead again, approaching the lowered ramp. He paused and gazed over to Kareb and Sheema, observing them as they cautiously approached the ship.

Come on!" he urged them. "The sooner we get inside, the sooner we arrive on the cruiser."

The three wandered up into the shuttle, Kareb taking the pilot seat when they emerged into the cockpit. Sheema and Shadow strapped themselves in while Kareb worked the controls.

The humming of the engine soothed Shadow's frayed nerves. He neared his goal, once they got Rayshk, they'd be going back to Korriban. He closed his eyes, the metal rumbling around them as the ship lifted and eased out of the hangar.

_ Nothing could go wrong! _


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Rayshk growled in annoyance. The Jedi latched on his nerves and already found a way to push his buttons. It's been round two for the questioning, and he refused to give them the answers they wanted.

Obi-wan Kenobi stood in front of him, hands placed on the steel table with his faced leaned in. His companion, a dark-skinned man. The Jedi introduced himself as Mace Windu.

The Sith didn't care about names, all he cared about was getting out. He watched the two Jedi stare him down, maybe assuming staring was intimidating, but he wasn't the least bit uncomfortable.

"I'll ask again," Obi-wan said. His voice sounded weary from repeating himself. "Do you recognize the named 'Lazarus'? Do you work for the Separatists?"

Rayshk tipped his head. This question again. The past several minutes, the Jedi kept asking the same questions over and over, implying different tones and trying different methods to make him answer.

His reply always repeated. "I'm no Separatist nor do I remember someone named Lazarus. I work by myself." They still didn't believe him.

Mace Windu stood propped against the wall, arms crossed. Rayshk met the Jedi's eyes with boldness. _You think you can read my mind, Jedi? _He mused in his mind. _Think again!_

"General Kenobi! General Windu!" A clone called down the corridor, forcing both Jedi to turn away from him.

_ Saved by the trooper_, Rayshk hummed in his mind. If the Jedi kept going at this, they'd be farther and farther from their intended answer instead of accepting his word.

"What is it?" Mace asked, eying the panting soldier.

"There's a Republic shuttle heading for the Cruiser. It's been stolen sir."

The words sank like anchors and soon the Sith tuned into the conversation. Republic shuttle? His escape! He fought back his smirk, not wanting to throw any suspicion his way.

"Stolen?" Obi-wan Kenobi echoed, stroking his bearded chin. "Looks like we're gonna have a problem with this. After you, Master Windu." The Jedi gestured for his companion to head out of the cell.

The fellow Jedi walked out on his friend's gesture, back facing the Sith. "We'll question him later after this problem passes. Master Kenobi, let's head to the bridge."

Mace Windu departed down the corridor, leaving Obi-wan wandering out of the cell and activating the familiar containment field. "Send a platoon down to the hangar," Obi-wan instructed the clone. "We want to apprehend the thieves and keep them in the detention center. I'm sure it isn't too hard."

The trooper nodded and saluted. "Right away, sir!" The white armored man whirled around and jogged down the hall, the Jedi just behind him.

Obi-wan paused. He turned around, eying Rayshk before peering through the door to another room. "Padawan Tano, come here!"

Footsteps ran to the Master Jedi, and Rayshk scowled.

_I'm gonna be watched by a Padawan? _

A Togruta entered the corridor, orange skinned, distinct blue eyes, a slender build. He was mildly amused at the idea of being watched by a Padawan. She looked seventeen at the least, no older, no younger. Though in his mind, he considered them novices. His saviors approached, and he'd soon experience freedom, after fulfilling his friend's desire...

* * *

Sirens blared in Shadow's ears as the landing struts emerged from their recesses. The bulky sheet of metal swerved into the hangar, the outstretched wings catching some crates in its turn. The metal containers fell over, but he didn't care about Kareb's shoddy work. The alarms clued him in that they became aware of their arrival, which didn't surprise him. He expected it.

Lightsaber in hand, he listened to the loading ramp lower and he turned to survey what they'd be up against. He listened to Kareb and Sheema's feet fall in step behind him, comforted by the confidence and lure of the dark side bristling from them.

He didn't just have confidence in himself, but in his brother and best friend as well. "Let's make this quick," he mused over his shoulder as he descended down the slope to the hangar. "Sheema, you and Kareb go to the escape pods. Make sure they don't jam the one we're escaping on. Hold down the fort from there. I'll get Rayshk and we'll meet you there."

"Do you have a clue how to get to the escape pods?" Kareb asked.

Sheema shrugged. "How fast can you hack a computer."

Kareb grinned. "Fast enough."

Shadow smiled gleefully, as a thought of a successful mission crossed his mind. But something gnawed deep down inside him, a repulsive sentiment. He fought back a grimace once the hangar bay door hissed open. Booted feet pounded against the slick tail and already his weapon manifested to a bloody red.

The first trooper came into view and like a predator he sprung for his target. As the blaster clicked, his lightsaber sliced through the bleached protective covering, past body, and out again. The soldier toppled to the ground in a mess of blood and a severed body, scream not even lasting a second.

Sheema and Kareb darted past, lightsabers flashing in flurries of strikes apprehending their adversaries. Shouts of alarm and bewilderment occupied the hangar briefly before more bodies collapsed to the sleek floor, swimming in mixed blood.

"Let's keep moving," Shadow called over his shoulder. "More will be coming soon. This is just the first wave!"

Both his companions nodded their heads in acknowledgment before pressing ahead past the threshold of the hangar's entrance. The three kept close, wandering up the long corridor and approaching many other options.

"Which way?" Sheema asked. She looked up and down the possible selections.

"Find the nearest terminal," Shadow ordered, glancing at Kareb to make sure he registered the instructions. "We need to figure out where we are and where to go."

His brother nodded, looking about until spotting a terminal panel just to their left. "Cover me," he instructed. He set himself to hacking.

Sheema and Shadow stood at Kareb flank, their lightsabers raised and poised to fend off any aggressors. No one came, at least not yet. The control panel whirled and whistled in response as Kareb skillfully manned the buttons and sliced his way through the security for the ship's layout.

"How much longer, Kareb?" Shadow asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Not much longer," his brother promised. He continued working.

Thunderous boots sounded from the end of the hall.

"Here comes the second wave," Sheema cautioned.

More clones swarmed down the corridor ahead of them, more than a simple platoon this time. Legions of corresponding troopers marched around the corner. Their blasters clicked as they knelt, barrels raised and fingers resting on the trigger.

A barrage of sudden blaster fire rained down on them. Shadow and Sheema's blades swirled and twirled and blinding blurs, deflecting bolts and letting them ricochet around the walls. Some bolts returned to the source while others stopped at the wall.

Both Sith continued fending off the endless hail of discharges. The legions were spaced in rows of five. The first row crouched while the second row stood. And when a clone trooper subsided in pain or death, another would fill in.

This didn't stop until the panel whirled again. Kareb's lightsaber ignited and he stepped in beside them.

"Did you get in?" Shadow asked, sending an oncoming bolt back at a kneeling clone. It him and his collapsed with a smoking hole in his chest.

"Yep," Kareb replied, blocking a shot aimed for him.

"Kill them," Shadow ordered. Sheema and Kareb didn't hesitate.

The two hurried to manage the legions. Lightsabers swung mercilessly, crimson liquid spewing an endless fountain of life. The trooper's lives drained from their bodies and their bodies fell heavy with death in moments.

Soon none lay breathing, and Shadow still hadn't laid a lightsaber on them. He watched, inspecting the various cuts Sheema used against several of them. He saw Kareb manged to grip several others using the Force. He studied them keenly, but didn't move a finger.

He didn't know what prohibited him from killing. He didn't think he actually killed in the outpost either. He probably wished to save his strength for his future skirmish with the Jedi, if the Force allowed.

"Kareb, where's the Detention level, and where are the escape pods?" Shadow decided to keep focusing on the task at hand.

His brother rushed back to the terminal, fingers tapping against the screen thoughtfully until he pulled up a three-dimensional map. The map showed the outline of the ship, and more on the inside of the icon marked out numerous levels through the cruiser.

"We're here," Kareb said, point at a blinking red dot near a place looking like the hangar. "The escapes are here-" he pointed to the place farthest from the hangar, almost half way across the ship. "And the detention levels are here-" he then indicated to a lower level near the body of the ship.

"So I just need to take the elevator down to the detention level," Shadow said, using his finger to show his route to his companions. "Doesn't sound too difficult."

"We'll have to take these passages to get to the pods," Sheema observed, pointing at long channels leading to their way of escape.

"We can do this," Kareb encouraged. "Once this is over, we can head home." He smiled at the thought of home.

Shadow nodded in agreement, dousing his crimson blade and pulling his black cowl farther down his face. "See you at the pods," he said, almost in a promise. He nodded to Kareb and then to Sheema before turning and darting down the corridor.

He leaped over the bleeding heaps and proceeded to the elevator. Even at a brief look he memorized the layout and recognized the path he needed to take. The warning alarms still wailed in long earsplitting whines.

"_All troopers, report to lower levels. Intruders dividing. One is heading to the detention level. __One is heading to the escape pods_!" The sirens muffled the speakers, but Shadow made out the words.

The Republic occupants saw where both groups intended to go, and already they ordered troops to intercept them. Shadow didn't mind this one bit. He continued on, turning to the left and continuing his journey to the elevator.

He listened to voices down the right passage ahead, words semi-doused by something covering their heads. He understood who awaited him. He whirled around the corner, eyes fixated on the elevator at the end. Blasters clicked and already a volley of blaster-fire came for him.

Shadow slipped, on purpose of course. He steered low, a leg outstretched and pushing troopers out of his path using his leg to take out theirs. He neared the elevator. He reached with the Force, holding out a hand and taking hold of the metal doors. He started to pry them apart.

The metal moaned in resistance. He tried harder and this time he ripped a hole in the sliding door, big enough for him to feet. The bolts ricocheted around him as he continued skating down the corridor. His lightsaber flung to his hand and ignited his crimson blade just as he slipped down in the dark recesses.

Shadow continued descending through the gloom, lightsaber his only source of light. He counted the floors he past even though they remained a blur to him. He trusted his gut, a bit too much.

The Sith student drove his lightsaber into the metal lining of the tube and disrupted his velocity. He reached out his hand across the shaft. His fingers snagged against the fringe of a level door and quickly he doused his blade, clipping it to his belt.

A howling sounded from above. Something approached in a rapid pace, and he had to act fast. He bunched up his legs, catapulting himself up from that wall and unto the other. His hands quickly pushed diverging directions and forced the door open with an invisible strength.

The metal doors slid open with a hiss and quickly he propelled himself through the opening just as the elevator whooshed past. He almost got caught in the elevator's suction but managed slide the doors shut using the Force.

He lay there for a moment, struggling to soothe the rapid pump of adrenaline within him. Finally Shadow stood, lightsaber returning to his hand but it didn't ignite. He now stood in a rectangular room, surveying the semi-barren room.

A circular terminal lay in the center, and quickly he figured out he arrived at his destination. He stood grim, ready for anything to stand in his way. He crept forward, eyes darting in the darkest shadows and waiting for something to pop out at him.

Nothing. Shadow scoffed. He hoped for a challenge. Up ahead lay the metal door, and

Rayshk would be on the other side somewhere in the cells. He sensed a presence, one he never entirely felt before. He knew it'd be a Jedi.

Shadow approached the door, opening it with a flick of his wrist. The submissive metal didn't fair as a worthy obstacle. He turned around the corner and peered down at a man in a containment field.

"You Rayshk Thosk?" he asked, approaching the cell.

The man looked fairly brawny. He expected a muscular Sith Lord, but instead he looked like a regular man who hadn't showered for several days.

"Who's asking?" the man countered.

"I'm here to rescue a Rayshk Thosk." Shadow replied.

"Yes," the man answered. "I'm Rayshk Thosk."

Shadow approached the cell, his blade materializing and cutting across the control panel. The shield faltered in a warbled noise and then shut down for good. The man stood up and wandered past the steel table in the center of the narrow cell.

"Come," Rayshk prompted. "We must leave before my caretaker returns. She went to go see what the trouble was."

He gestured Shadow to follow him with a shoulder and the two rushed back the to the Detention sector's control center. At the circular terminal, Rayshk turned to Shadow, outstretching his electronic wrist bonds.

"Do you mind disabling these ?" he asked. "They're quite cumbersome."

Shadow hesitated. He never dealt with that kind of technology before.

"Just cut through them with the tip of your lightsaber," the Sith instructed.

Shadow obeyed. The tip of his weapon severed the bonds and they crumbled off his wrists. He allowed the Sith Lord to get a feel for his hands before turning to the control panel. "Do you have a way of escaping...er uh?" Rayshk tilted his head, silently asking for a name.

"Shadow," he said in reply.

"Right, Shadow," Rayshk mused with a shrug. He turned back to the terminal, fingers tapping through the security. "Like I said, do you have a way of escaping off this cruiser?"

Shadow nodded. "My companions are by the escape pods. They're waiting for us now as we speak."

The Sith Lord faintly nodded. "Right," he answered. "Well, let's get going." He eased away from the computer, exiting out whatever he got into. Shadow didn't know why Rayshk had to get to the terminal.

Shadow leaped over the console, about to proceed back to the elevator shaft when someone stood at that tiny corridor. His muscles grew rigid as he eased himself in front of Rayshk.

He squinted, getting a glimpse of who stood in their path. Standing there was a Togurta, garbed in a Jedi outfit covering her slender build. Her orange complexion appeared dull in the poorly lit room, but her blue eyes caught his glace despite it.

"Did you think you could escape?" she asked, aiming her words towards Rayshk than him. Shadow didn't speak.

Rayshk laughed. "Do you think you're going to stop me, Padawan?"

Shadow peered over his shoulder and found the Sith Lord nodding to him, a gesture for him to dispose of her. He grinned broadly before looking back to the Padawan.

He never faced against a Jedi Padawan before, but he was well aware the experience would be good. Their eyes met. He smirked. He took the hilt of his weapon in both hands and shifted his feet, adopting a defensive stance. He waited for her to summon her weapon. He wanted to enjoy this.

She summoned her weapon to come to her hand, well, in this case hands. Two hilts flung from her flanks and each materialized a fiery green blade. This made his urge to fight her grow. The hue of her blades attracted his attention like a moth to light, he remembered the one who killed his parents.

Their murderer held those hued blades. He found it impossible for her as the responsible killer. She appeared a year younger than him, seventeen. Now he stopped observing; he stopped thinking about the past. _Time to focus on the present_, he thought excitedly. _And look to the future._

He leaped forward, stooping down, sliding, and swiping at her knees. She parried with one green blade and aimed for his chest with the other. He leaned back, avoiding the tip. He barreled into her, knocking her off her feet and tumbling over her.

One of her lightsabers flew from her hand, doused and rolling away. The Padawan managed to grab his wrist with her newly freehand, holding back his own blade from striking. In return he held back her lightsaber.

He felt her struggle underneath until a sharp jab at the flank forced him to release and retreat. Another sharp jab compelled him to roll away. She had a strong knee, that's for certain. He got back to his feet just as she summoned her twin blade to return. The other ignited to match its sister.

_ Two? That's hardly a fair fight!_ Keeping his thoughts to himself he moved in again, jerking his blade in aggressive motions to try to catch her off-guard. She parried, blocked, and twirled, apprehending each stroke with matching determination.

Lightsabers flashed against one another, mirroring sweeps and arcs aimed to induce harm to the other. Shadow felt sweat layer his skin as he preformed a sweep at the knees. She flipped back and landed with grace on the metal floor, soundless.

He felt Rayshk's eyes bore into him, watching how he defended himself and retaliated. He didn't enjoy being watched by lecturing eyes. He ducked a swing for his head, stumbling back to also elude the sudden strike to his shoulder.

She soon shifted both her lightsabers to a reverse grip, using one as a defense and the other offense. She pressed on as the aggressor, swinging and leaping with ease. Occasionally she'd catch him with a kick.

Shadow staggered, rolled, and ducked, becoming elusive to the Padawan's tactics. Once seeing her moves unaffected him, she changed maneuvers. She returned to the standard grip and moved in, the tip of her lightsaber attempting to penetrate his shoulder.

Their skirmish continued, blades twirling with years of practiced ease. Their blades clashed and flashed on impact, forces matching with youthfulness and skill. Shadow started growing impatient.

He threw himself forward, forcing himself on as the aggressor. He jerked his lightsaber at her shoulder. She ducked, stooping back with her upper body twisting by the waist. He changed the blade's course, aiming for the skull. Alas, she side-flipped before the blade finished its route.

Her green blades flashes in assorted strokes, compelling him back with barely any space of time to react. Her blows were so closely packed together, he couldn't keep up. Her blade met his already-wounded shoulder, reopening the scar made by his master.

_ Damn that hurt! _Shadow mind screamed but he held himself back from physically howling in his pain. Her lightsaber came again, this time catching the side of his leg in a minor gash.

His jaw clenched and he eased away. Finally she began easing up on her attacks, giving him more time to react. Shadow saw this as a foolish move. Calling on the Force, he pushed up and over her. He landed behind her, pushing up from his low crouch and whirling around just as she did.

A strong hand seizing her left wrist. The blade in her right swing at his head and he stooped back to elude it. He caught the other wrist with his free hand, holding back her blades while he pulled himself up from his stoop.

The Padawan struggled in his firm hold, trying to lash out at him with her lightsabers but he managed to keep them at bay. Shadow called on the Force again, eyes meeting the vivid stare of the Jedi. Summoning power, he lifted a bent leg and the sole of his boot smashed against her stomach.

He released just in time and she went flying back against the metal wall. Her body slammed against the firm surface with a thud and her body dropped still to the floor. Her lightsabers deactivated with a hiss.

"Is she dead?" Rayshk demanded.

Shadow doused his blade and clipped it to his belt. He wasn't sure. He stared at the stillness in her form. Did he kill her? He wandered forward, kneeling beside her and taking a wrist in his hand. He pressed two fingers against the skin to take her pulse.

He felt a beat. She was alive. Shadow's chest tightened before he carefully placed her wrist on the ground. He pushed to his full height and turned to Rayshk. "Yes," he answered. "She's dead." He didn't convey any emotion. He started walking over to the Sith Lord.

Rayshk chuckled. "You got me worried there," he chimed in amusement. "At first I thought you were gonna say she was alive!" Clearing his throat, the Sith Lord approached him. "Are you lying to me?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, sir." He stayed calm.

The Sith Lord didn't push it. "Very well..." Rayshk's voice trailed, as if deep in thought before continuing. "I guess I don't need you anymore."

A sudden jolt caught Shadow off-guard and his body felt back as a high voltage ripped through his nerves. His back smashed against the wall and his eyes became blinded to the stark white light swallowing him.

He let out a scream, half-agonized, half-angered. His heart raced and his skin smouldered. The sudden burst of energy finally ceased and his body became numb. Shadow shifted uneasily, looking at the faint wisps of smoke rising from his burned flesh.

His breath became labored. "W-what a-a-a-" Shadow grimaced, unable to speak. He lifted his head. He shifted and slowly reached for his lightsaber.

"Don't even try," Rayshk cautioned. Shadow ignored.

He pushed himself up painfully, limbs nearly conquered by sharp tremors. He maintained his balance and pulled out his blade. If he had to fight the Sith Lord too, so be it.

"I said – don't even try." The Sith Lord lifted an eyebrow before directing his finger-tips at him.

White electricity manifested again like before, catching him in the chest and sending him up and flying over the Padawan's form. His body skid along the slick floor, withering as the lightning ripped up his frayed nerves and scorching more of the flesh underneath his robe.

His cowl got knocked off his head on the landing. He fought back his shrill, baring the pain in his anger until finally he couldn't take much more. Rayshk ceased again and left him smoking on the ground. His body burned, his chest fighting to heave more air in his lungs.

He looked up, eyes struggling to properly focus on the Sith Lord. His vision had grown blurry with black fuzzing dots manifesting. He couldn't stay awake. Rayshk's soft footsteps approached him, and a strong hand flipped him to his back.

He winced at the roughness conveyed in the motions. He groaned softly, soothing his aching chest by lessening his breath intake. Rayshk stood over him, but to Shadow he was a blur.

"Goodbye, Shadow," he heard him say. His voice grew muffled. "And good luck finding your-"

The student tuned out, eyes falling shut and his mind enveloped to darkness. The last thing he heard was departing footsteps. Shadow's mind soon sank to the soft comfort of darkness he hoped was death, and he greeted it willingly...


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

A clone trooper's dying wail cut short as Kareb hastily severed the head. The helmet rolled to the feet of Sheema as she took down another trooper she had faced. Blood layered the floor and carefully he watched how he stepped. He kept his feet firm and flat, preventing himself from slipping on the sleek floor.

"Where's Shadow?" Sheema demanded, irritation crawling in her words. "He's late!"

"He's coming," Kareb assured his ruffled companion. "I know it!"

The alert sirens still wailed throughout the halls, numbing their ears with its high-pitched shrills. Kareb didn't know how much he could deal with it. A man turned around the corner, and automatically the Sith students' lightsabers raised high.

"Wait!" the man exclaimed, skidding to a halt and holding out his hands to keep them from advancing. "I'm Rayshk! Your master sent you to get me away from the Republic ship!"

The two eased.

"Yeah...but where's Shadow?" Kareb looked about, hoping his brother would appear just in the nick of time.

"Still in the Detention Level." Rayshk answer threw them off-guard.

"Why?" Sheema asked.

The Sith Lord didn't respond. He brushed past her and glanced over the pods "Which one are we escaping in?" he inquired nonchalantly.

"You're avoiding the question," Kareb snapped. His eyes narrowed. "Why is Shadow still in the Detention Level?"

"I left him there," Rayshk replied tartly. "Now let's not discuss about him; let's focus on getting off this hunk of metal."

Rage boiled inside Kareb. "You _left_ him there?" he echoed, practically howling at the Sith Lord. "Why?!" Sheema stepped in front of him to prevent him from advancing against the man.

"Deadweight," Rayshk replied coolly. "That's why I left him."

Kareb saw little truth hanging in his stare. The Sith Lord hid the real reason from him, and quickly realized he did it for the sake of him. They didn't have time to discuss it.

"Well, we have to go get him!" Kareb exclaimed. He watched Sheema nod in agreement before looking to Rayshk.

"We have little time!" the Sith Lord objected. "We have to leave now! Shadow's on his own if he's still alive!"

Kareb's eyes flared in fury. "If he's still _alive_?!" He let out a howl and raised his lightsaber, taking a large leap at the Sith Lord. "You sick bastard!" he screamed. Sheema threw herself in front of him, beating away his advancing crimson blade and pushing him back.

"Kareb!" Sheema snapped. He shrank back slightly, but his eyes still glowered at the Sith Lord.

"Sheema, he killed Shadow!" He pointed his lightsaber at the man, wishing so badly to drive the tip deep in his chest.

Sheema's hands touched his shoulders. "I know," she said calmly, voice strangely soothing him. "But I don't want us to suffer our master's wrath if you kill Rayshk. Shadow's gone." Her voice deepened with hurt, and easily he understood she too held distress.

He admired her greatly for her self-control. She could manage herself well in dire situations like this. She kept her mind focused and detached herself for the sake of the mission, for the sake of their master!

Though he spotted a selfishness sprawling in her pale stare, knowing she deeply wanted to go and retrieve Shadow. He didn't see why they couldn't, even if he was dead. He found himself pleading to her now.

"Please, Sheema," he whispered, eyes watering. "Help me go back and get Shadow, even if he is dead...the Jedi shouldn't have him!" His voice shook.

"Shadow's going add unnecessary weight," she reasoned, though it pained her to do so. "He'll slow us down...I'm sorry, Kareb."

She truly was. He felt his rage intensify but he held himself back from harming his friend. He gave her a curt nod, showing he at least heard and processed what she said. He didn't remove his glower though.

"I'd love to fight," Rayshk stepped in with a casual sigh, "but I don't have my lightsaber and secondly, I get the feeling the Jedi are gonna round the corner right...about...now!"

Sure enough, they did. Two Jedi dressed in their tunics rounded the corner, their weapons already ignited and at the ready. One man held a sky-blue blade with the other wielded a bright violet. Kareb eyed them warily before listening to Rayshk's laugh.

"Well, hello, Obi-wan Kenobi. Mace Windu." He nodded curtly to the two Jedi in derision. "It's been a pleasure meeting your acquaintance, but I think I've over did my stay."

"Don't think you're leaving so quickly, Rayshk," Windu said coolly. His voice made Kareb's spine crawl.

"On the contrary," the Sith Lord pressed in return, "I believe I need to escape for some fresh air. My cell there is a tad stuffy, especially with three bodies in the room." Rayshk smiled ghastly.

"My apologies your stay wasn't comfortable," Obi-wan muttered slyly. "I'll be sure to tell the troopers to place you in a bigger cell next time."

Rayshk lifted an eyebrow. "Next time?" he echoed with a laugh. "You're mistake, Kenobi. There isn't a next time." He held out his hand, turning to Kareb. In his eyes, the student could tell the Sith Lord wanted him to cough up his lightsaber.

At first the student hesitated, but then grew submissive. He then turned to Sheema and she handed him her lightsaber. "Prep the pod," he instructed her. He knew she had learned several things over their minor stay guarding the escape pods. He ended up instructing her how to eject the pod to elapse the time.

He twirled his wrist, listening to the blade softly whirl in the air before the tip came and pointed to Obi-wan as a challenge. He wasn't gonna let Rayshk battle them both. He wanted to face a Jedi on his own.

He moved when Rayshk pushed off to confront Windu. His weapon crashed against the sky-blue energized blade, flashing briefly on impact. His blood roared in his chest as he swiped his blade to the shoulder.

Obi-wan fended off the swing with a swift parry, guiding his blade away from its intended target and attempting to catch his shoulder in return. Kareb side-flipped to avoid its lethal cut. His feet nearly slipped on the sleek floor, but somehow he manged to maintain his step.

His heart drummed and already he leaped again. He approached with sharp jabs and cuts at the Jedi, attempting to mar more than the outer clothing. Occasionally he noticed several of his swings making scorch marks on the man's tunic, but no real harm came.

Kareb pressed, hoping to experience the Jedi's blood on his hands.

Obi-wan's saber swiped at his knees, but quickly the Sith student leaped while swinging his blade to glide across his chest.

The Jedi eased back in time, forcing Kareb to grit in frustration as he landed on his feet.

The Sith eagerly pressed on, ignoring the constant bashing of lightsabers coming from Rayshk and Mace Windu. He didn't care for their fight, all he cared for was his. His lightsaber moved in, unleashing more quick slashes and jabs. Obi-wan parried, blocked, and ducked.

Kareb didn't think getting a hit on a Jedi would prove itself a difficult task. He tried harder, forcing his arms and body to move faster. He called on the Force to enhance his speed.

Lightsabers twirled and hummed, crossing paths briefly in a faint flash before pulling back to only come in again. Kareb could tell the Jedi had more experience than he did. He gritted his teeth and leaped as the blue blur swiped at his feet.

He flipped back in the process, giving him and the Jedi some space before coming in again. Kenobi's weapon went for his leg, and quickly his own weapon came to intercept it.

The weapons hissed and shivered as each drove their opposing forces. Kareb's face grimaced as he felt his feet beginning to lose its firm foundation. He began to slip.

The Sith student pushed himself back, regaining his footing and quietly focusing his eyes on the Jedi. He waited for Kenobi to move in, but the Jedi stood there catching his breath. He looked semi-impressed.

Briefly Kareb glanced at Rayshk, seeing him and Mace Windu locked in a fierce struggle. Violet and crimson shivered and hissed with matching forces. Sweat dripped down both of their faces as they kept deep focus in their skirmish.

Obi-wan advanced, but before he could come any farther, Kareb lifted his both his hands. He directed each palm on both Jedi. Taking a quick breath he pushed and sent them flying back.

The Jedi's backs slammed against the metal surface and each slid down meeting the floor. The motion smashed the breath out of them, but they started recovering.

A light beep came from Obi-wan Kenobi's wrist-com, and a voice soon came into earshot.

"Obi-wan? Are you there?"

The Jedi master pulled himself up, briefly leaning against the wall and bringing his wrist-com up to his mouth. He pressed his response button. "Yes. What is it, Anakin?"

"I found Ahsoka," the voice reported. "She's okay, just a big bump on her head...and I discovered one of the intruders. Male human, black hair."

Kareb's heart leaped in recognition, but deep down sorrow sprouted.

"Is he awake?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, but he's alive though."

Kareb couldn't suppress his smile. His brother lived, but now he stood at the disposal of the Jedi. His grip tightened as he prepared to advance again, but Sheema's hand stopped him.

"Kareb, we have to go now!" she snapped quickly, voice hushed. She nodded to Rayshk, indicating for the Sith Lord to enter the ready escape pod. The Sith Lord slowly eased in.

"But we need to get Shadow!" Kareb spat angrily. He glared at the Jedi, knuckles practically turning a stark-white until she shook him by the shoulders.

"Shadow is gonna be alright!" she assured him. "Trust me! Now get in!"

Kareb turned and found both Jedi starting to advance. He still didn't move.

Sheema cursed under her breath before taking him by the shoulders and pushing him inside the pod. "Rayshk, close the door!" she ordered as she entered behind him. The thick door slid shut just as the Jedi approached the pod.

Kareb whipped around, finding them peering through the pod's small view window and muttering inaudible words. A large clang came and the pod plunged out of its nook and descended to the vivid lights of Coruscant below.

The Jedi's faces grew smaller and smaller as the pod continued on with its trajectory.

"We'll get Shadow soon," Sheema promised. "Right then wasn't a good time. We'd be captured ourselves and could never return to our master."

Kareb hid his disappointment as he glanced at her. "You're right." He forced himself to agree, even if he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, son," Rayshk apologized impassively. "Your brother's gonna be fine. If he's a true Sith and is loyal, he'll find a way to come back. We need to wait."

His stomach churned, hating the words coming from the Sith Lord's mouth. "Maybe if you didn't do what you did, we wouldn't be having this discussion, now would we?" Kareb demanded, glaring at him. "If you didn't leave him there, we'd be leaving with him in this pod and his loyalty wouldn't be questioned!"

For the first time, he felt alone. Deprived from the comfort of his older brother, Kareb sough to find an ounce of understanding. He closed his eyes, sensing his brother's breathing form yet it appeared to grow fainter as the pod descended to the planet's surface.

Sheema held the controls steady, guiding their escape vehicle to their ship. Kareb opened his eyes, finding Rayshk observing through the front viewport. He gave the Sith another icy glare, still trying to piece together why the Sith attacked his brother and left him for dead. It'd be an enigma to solve for another time.

The pod emerged past the atmosphere and headed at hurling speed to the landing port where their ship remained docked upon. Sheema eased the pod to the side to avoid impact with their passage home. She managed to land the vehicle a few feet from their shuttle.

Everyone went on the move, pushing through the back hatch and running to the loading ramp. Their boots pounded against the slanted metal as they entered the shuttle. Kareb headed to the cockpit, taking the pilot seat and firing up the ship.

He had to forget Shadow for now, and when he returned to Korriban, he became certain to confront his master about the situation. The loading ramp rose and locked into place and the repulsors levitated the bulky metal.

The shuttle swayed gracefully under his guidance as he aimed the rounded bow towards the sky. The landing struts retreated to their nooks and the engines blasted them to the atmosphere.

Kareb had to avoid the Republic Cruiser without drawing attention to himself. He maneuvered the ship through the endless sea of skyscrapers until he found the right point to ascend. They broke through the atmosphere and greeted by the void of space.

He punched in the Sith Academy coordinates, and off they went into the void, eluding arrest and returning home with a new problem...

* * *

On returning to Korriban, Rayshk departed to speak with his master. Kareb grew restless, pacing at the door of his master's chambers. He reached out in the Force continually, feeling his brother's body. Shadow felt faint. His eyes shined in anticipation, mind calculating the approximate hours since their arrival.

_ Ten hours_, he thought in his head. _Ten hours since we left Shadow!_

Kareb still held a grudge at Rayshk, not forgiving him for the pain he caused him. He hated the Sith Lord with a devoted passion, but if he wasn't so compelled with pleasing his master, Rayshk would be dead by his hand.

The stone door slid open with a deep grating sound and he paused in mid-step, turning his head to find Rayshk wandering out of the room. The Sith Lord wore the familiar dark tunic he and Sheema had, and his hair appeared more well-kept than the last time he saw him.

"You're master will see you now," the Sith Lord said, impassiveness hanging in his voice.

Kareb nodded. He didn't think it'd be best to speak with a scum-bag like him!

The Sith student stepped through the entrance to his master's chambers and closed the stone with a mental command through the Force. His gaze scoped the rectangular room with soft meditation mats covering the center flooring of the chamber.

His master sat in the middle of the mats, knelt with his back turned. Kareb didn't dare summon his master's attention; his master already sensed his arrival and became aware of his presence.

"Kareb," his master said in a polite greeting. "I knew you'd come. Please, sit."

Kareb watched his master rise from where he knelt and turned to face him. Once he saw the face of his master, the Sith student dropped to a knee in a respectful bow.

"Master," Kareb countered, returning the politeness in his master's salutations.

He felt his master's eyes bore into him hungrily. "So, Kareb," his master said, "what brings you here?"

Kareb hid his frustration. "I think my presence here is obvious." He became impassive, knowing if he went along with disrespect he'd surely be punished.

"Humor me," his master replied. Kareb looked up and saw the dark-skinned man holding one of his chilling smiles.

"Shadow," Kareb answered. "I request that I go and retrieve him from the hands of the Jedi."

He peered at his master's hungry eyes, struggling to see if any emotion conveyed through the pools but none appeared. But judging from the way his lips pulled in a smug smile, he could tell his master was sensing something.

"I admire you coming here to request such a thing," his master finally said. "But I must deny the request."

Kareb's heart sank.

"Why?" he asked his master. Frustration rose.

"Why?" his master echoed. "Shadow's been captured by the Republic, Kareb. Why else would I say no? If I send you, or Sheema, or maybe both of you – what will stop them from capturing you two as well?"

Kareb saw his master's point, but it didn't settle the matter. "Shadow's out there, Master," he countered. "Alive! I can save him! You don't need to send Sheema with me, you don't need to send anyone with me!" He leaned forward, hoping his reasoning would work. "I can do this my myself, I don't need -"

"Others?" his master finished with a lifted brow. "Kareb, the universe depends on one another, you can't just expect one to stand independent. What would be the point of living when we can survive just on our own? We're dependent on everyone else."

Kareb's stomach tightened. Now he was lecturing him. Even though he was his master, he didn't appreciate how he turned his request into a lesson. "That doesn't mean I can't go save Shadow!" he objected. "I need my brother!"

His voice raised, and already he spotted frustration rousing in his master's eyes. He bit his lip, realizing he stepped out of line. Instantly he lowered his head in remorse, closing his eyes and expecting his master to punish him to tame his behavior.

His master did nothing.

Kareb came to his knees. "Please, Master," he begged his master. He didn't dare glance up. "Shadow's all I have left..."

He could tell his master's features darken in disagreement.

"He's not all you have left," his master growled. "Now leave. You've overstayed you're welcome, Kareb. I don't want to listen to another word about saving Shadow, you hear me?"

His master's voice boomed in his head and grimly the student nodded. "As you wish, Master," was all he said.

Kareb pushed himself to stand, legs now rubber as he forced himself to the door. The stone slid open to release him back into the academy, and it closed just as he stepped past the threshold.

He hated this. He respected his master's wishes though. The student retreated from his master's chambers, heading to the heart of the academy where Sheema stood restlessly waiting.

"Well?" she prompted on his arrival. "What did he say?"

Kareb stared in her pale eyes with a defeated emotion. "He denied the request. He doesn't want to listen to anything about rescuing Shadow."

He watched Sheema's jaw tighten. "What?" she managed to say through clenched teeth.

"You heard me," he replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I tried."

"Kareb, we have to do something!" Sheema objected. He shouldered past her to get to the training room.

"I know," he said over his shoulder. He listened to her pivot around to follow him.

"Then let's do something then."

Sheema's words made him pause. They could do something. They could disobey their master and later suffer his wrath. "But what?"

"Leave?" Rayshk's voice startled both of the Sith apprentices, but once Kareb's eyes locked on the Sith Lord, he already stormed up to him.

"Leave?" Kareb echoed angrily. Sheema stepped in front of him. "And what if we do leave? Are you going to tell our master of our whereabouts and ensure your deaths?"

The Sith Lord didn't flinch at the apprentice's hostility. "I know you've got every right to hate me," Rayshk mumbled, "but please, I'm trying to hold out...a helpful hand?"

"I don't think we need your help," Sheema replied. Kareb could tell she struggled to keep herself from harming the Sith Lord.

"I think you do," Rayshk replied. "Just look at you two! You both are babbling on about doing something and you're fresh out of ideas!"

Kareb recongized the Sith Lord had a point, but still he approached warily on the idea. "We could leave," he mumbled, glancing to Sheema. "We could head to Coruscant and start asking around the bars."

Sheema nodded. "We could," she replied.

Rayshk smirked. "That's the spirit," he said with a chuckle. "Come on, I know what I did wasn't the best, but I can't explain my reasons for taking out Shadow. But I can tell you this: he won't hear a peep from me."

Kareb eyed the Sith Lord, still holding little trust for the man. But the door was wide open, and it was the only door that'd lead him to find his brother. He had to take it. Finally, the Sith apprentice nodded.

"Alright," he said, determination strengthening his voice. "We're leaving, Sheema."

He turned and found his friend's jaw dropping open. She – at first – couldn't believe Kareb agreed to such a thing, but she too soon recognized this was the only opportunity they had. She became submissive to the idea.

"Let's go-," she said, "-before Master decides to come out of his chambers and speak to us."

"Go on," Rayshk prompted them. "I'll be sure to keep your Master at bay during your absence." The Sith Lord nodded in a casual farewell, wandered past Kareb and headed to the training room up ahead.

Kareb turned to Sheema, giving his friend a broad smile. "You ready to go find Shadow?" he asked, confidence now filling inside him.

Sheema nodded. "Defiantly."


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

Shadow's mind ached as he opened his eyes to the electronic buzz of a containment field. At first his vision appeared blurred and fuzzy, but after several moments it cleared and he made out the gloom of shadows. He couldn't see much. All he saw was the vibrant blue field covering him.

Energized cuffs restrained his wrists and feet; he couldn't move. He remained suspended in the air, body gradually revolving. He turned his head slowly, squinting and spotting the dense durasteel walls and floor.

Well isn't this lovely, he thought to himself sarcastically. Irritation stirred inside him as he looked for a possible exit. He soon spotted the door, a small rectangular depression leading to a thick metal door. It closed him off from the outside.

Quietly as he sluggishly rotated, memories started resurfacing. He then remembered how he got where he was. Rayshk. The man his master sent him to rescue from the Republic, but he ended up being betrayed. He remembered the lightning, engulfing his body and scorching his flesh.

He remembered the blinding stark-hued light, cloaking his eyes and only showing him the vicious arcs reaching in and eating away bit-by-bit of his skin. He recalled the pain and agony, the smell of smoke thickening in his lungs.

He gritted his teeth. Now he was a prisoner, a prisoner of the Jedi, now.

A small hiss came from the door and quickly he turned his head. Artificial light flooded the rectangular indent, almost spreading deeper into his cell but it stopped just by the orb keeping him sustained from underneath.

He eyed the silhouettes at the mouth of the door, making out the forms of two people. A soft whirling of a power generator and suddenly red lights flickered on all around the room. He spotted who stood at the open door.

He recognized the Jedi Padawan he faced before, spotting first her vivid blue eyes before looking over her orange skin. He didn't recognize her companion, however, but he naturally assumed he too was a Jedi.

The man had auburn hair, neatly kept with a nice beard to add on to his chiseled face. His blue eyes stared at him with wisdom. The man probably held the rank of 'master' in the Jedi Order.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," the man mused, wandering deeper into the cell with the door closing behind with a sharp hiss.

Shadow didn't speak.

The man smiled gently. "Not talkative, are we?" he observed carefully. "Well, I'm sure I'll get you to talk sooner or later."

Shadow still didn't allow words to pass his lips. He remained mute, eying the Jedi master while also occasionally glancing at the Jedi Padawan quietly circling him. Her blue eyes drilled through him and knew she was wary.

He held back a smart remark intended for her. He didn't wish to speak, fearful he might decide to spill out something vital.

"You're a Sith, aren't you?" The Jedi's words hung in his head.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Shadow finally answered. He broke his silence.

The Jedi tilted his head, releasing a sincere smile. "Good to see you know how to speak," the man said.

Shadow didn't reply to that comment.

The Jedi turned away, looking to the Padawan before glancing back at him. "I guess we have in our mists, a Force-sensitive...maybe even more than that." The Jedi blinked his blue eyes, finding more words to correctly construct a sentence that'd complete his thought. "Padawan Tano described the fight between you and her, and me and my comrades are most impressed by your skills in the Force. Would you mind telling us how you can with your knowledge of the Force?"

"I picked up a few tricks," Shadow simply replied, smirking.

"Picked up?" the Jedi mused, a hand coming to rest on underneath his chin. "More like learned from another. What is your relationship with Rayshk Thosk?"

"Relationship? He's more of an acquaintance really," Shadow answered. It was the truth, no doubt about that.

"You decided to save someone you hardly even know?" The Jedi lifted a brow. "Why?"

"I have reasons," Shadow countered boldly.

"I see." The Jedi returned to his thoughts.

Shadow took the time to recollect more ideas he could do to weave his way to ending the questioning soon. Before he got a chance though, the Jedi already started speaking again.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked him.

Shadow chuckled. "Yours first."

"Obi-wan Kenobi," the Jedi answered. He nodded curtly as a gesture for him to speak his in return.

"Shadow." He spoke with a light coolness in his voice.

"Well, Shadow," Obi-wan said casually, "Do you know a bounty hunter known as Lazarus?"

_Lazarus? Who the hell is Lazarus?_ Shadow tilted his head to the side, eying the two of them wearily. He generally assumed they'd be interrogating him for information on him and his comrades, not discussing about a bounty hunter.

"Who is he?" Shadow finally asked, meeting Obi-wan's stare.

"A bounty hunter," the Jedi replied.

_ Got that much._ Shadow didn't reply verbally.

"He's currently wanted by the Republic," Obi-wan pressed. "he's attempting to kill a senator. He's been sending spies to infiltrate our defenses, and now we believe he's recruiting people with your _natural _abilities. Those who are not affiliated with the Jedi Order."

Shadow shook his head. "I know nothing about a Lazarus," he replied honestly.

Obi-wan nodded in acknowledgment and looked to the one he addressed as 'Padawan Tano'. "If we don't capture Lazarus before he strikes again," the Jedi mutter to his companion, "the attempt on Senator Lanrax's life could be a fatal one."

Shadow didn't hear the Padawan's response. Her reply was inaudible. He pondered in his containment field. He thought of someone who'd help them find Lazarus. At that moment, an idea popped in his mind, an idea that'd save him.

"...What if I..._helped_ you find this bounty hunter?" he inquired.

His words caught them off guard, but he saw it was an offer they needed to at least take. To save a senator's life, they'd have trust in him. But if they wanted his help, they'd have to meet his price.

"Help us in exchange for freedom?" Obi-wan surmised. "How do we know you're not trying to goat us using false information?"

"I don't wanna stay in this place forever," Shadow implied quickly. "I'd rather be anywhere but here! I know someone who might know where he is; it's worth a shot."

He watched the Jedi Master ponder it over. The man's face held deep concentration and thought. He could tell the man started considering his offer.

"Freedom without a lightsaber," Obi-wan concluded.

Shadow frowned. "I object to that price," he replied. "If I'm going to help you bring this Lazarus guy down, I'm gonna need my lightsaber."

"No," the Jedi answered.

"Then forget me helping you," Shadow grumbled in bitterness. "But to tell you now, Master Jedi, I'm talented with tracking, and you can see how far that got me." He studied Obi-wan, watching the Jedi's face once again hold concentration.

Obi-wan pondered for another minute. "Very true," he finally agreed, almost wavering. "I guess granting you with your lightsaber would be wise. After the mission though, you are to report to the Council and hand in your weapon."

Shadow didn't think of it as a bad deal. It wasn't impossible for him to construct a new lightsaber, knowing well his master had spare lightsaber parts. "Fine," he replied, nodding in acceptance. "Now release me."

Obi-wan smirked . "Well, not quite. Currently, we're a bit weary of whom to trust. So, we're gonna plant a tracking device somewhere inside you. I'm not going to give you the planned location, if you decide to do something stupid." The Jedi paused, looking to Padawan Tano. "This is Ahsoka Tano, and I'm placing her in charge of you as a guardian throughout the mission. Every two hours she'll constantly be checking in and reporting you're still present and haven't killed her.

"The device we're going to give her reads her live touch. If she doesn't check in after two hours, we instantly start tracking your location and sending Jedi and clones to apprehend you."

Shadow nodded, holding back disgust. He'd have to deal with her during the mission. He couldn't even think about slaying her unless he wanted the Jedi to track him all the way to Korriban. "So, when do I start?"

"Let's get the tracking device inside you," Obi-wan replied. "That'll happen soon." The Jedi opened the door with a flick of his wrist and two clone troopers entered the room.

Shadow eyed the soldiers, surprised on how quick they appeared. Perhaps him making the offer was the Jedi's plan to begin with. One trooper pulled out a needle filled with an unfamiliar liquid, and quickly he assumed it as a drug to render him unconscious.

He held still as one trooper braced his arm while the other injected him with the substance. After several seconds, his mind grew dizzy. His vision grew blurry and his eyes became heavy. He fought to keep his eyes open. Darkness enveloped in his mind, and the last thing he saw was the containment field powering down...

* * *

A bright light jolted him awake, and moments later Shadow found his gaze fixated on the ceiling overhead. He narrowed his eyes, lifting a hand to block the blinding light from the overhanging light fixture.

His head throbbed with pain, maybe because of dehydration. He turned his head, watching a silver medical droid approach him with a cup of water. He pushed himself to a seated position, eagerly accepting the cup and gulping it down.

"You look thirsty."

Shadow found Obi-wan standing at the end of his medical bed. Ahsoka stood beside him. He didn't acknowledge the Jedi's observation. He placed the cup on the medical bed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

He got to his feet, feeling wobbly at first but he managed to regain his balance. He stood there, eying the Jedi and waiting for something to happen. Finally Obi-wan dismissed himself.

"I'll leave you two to decide where to start," the Jedi Master said as a farewell. He gave Ahsoka a curt nod before proceeding form the infirmary.

Once Obi-wan wandered out, Shadow turned to Ahsoka. "You have my lightsaber?" he asked her. He approached her in small strides, holding out his hand.

She nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "It's right here." She reached for her belt, grabbing the extra hilt hanging by her left hip and placing it in his hand.

He smiled, fingers curling around the familiar handle. Even though it was many hours since his capture; almost like an eternity since he last held his blade. He clipped his weapon to his hip, feeling it dangle at his side in a comforting way.

"So, where do we start?" Ahsoka crossed her arms, vivid blue eyes fixed on him.

"We mind a smuggler that I know," he explained quickly. "Avano is her name, and she's in the pub known as 'The Dealer's den.'"

"Alright," Ahsoka said with a nod. "There's a shuttle already prepped and waiting for us in the hangar."

She turned and wandered to the door, stepping out of the infirmary and heading down a long corridor. Shadow followed close behind her, not wishing to fall behind. She led him through the twists and bends of the ship, maneuvering through marching platoons.

Finally they approached the hangar, the same hangar he first entered when he got on the Cruiser. They removed the corpses his companions had slain on their journey in the Cruiser, and he was thankful Ahsoka didn't bring it up.

She headed up the lowered ramp of a small transport shuttle big enough for two, and he continued following. As he entered the walls of the ship, the ramp already started rising with a soft hiss. It clamped shut and quickly he made his way to the cockpit.

Ahsoka took the pilot's seat, and Shadow took the co-pilot's seat beside her. He watched her punch in controls and turn on the ship, listening to the engines humming behind them. He observed her fingers gliding over the controls and pressing buttons the ship needed to lift off.

Shadow closed his eyes, picturing freedom. He'd leave just as soon as he turned in his lightsaber. He'd find a way to leave to Korriban. He'd return to his master, one day. He didn't pay attention to the ship at all. Metal rocked underneath them at the vibration of the engines.

He knew that when Avano saw him, it wouldn't be pretty. Quietly as the ship headed down to Coruscant, he prepared himself for the worse...


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

The ale pulsed through Shadow's nostrils as he entered through the fixed doors of The Dealers Den. Ahsoka flanked him, clothed in a long broad cloak with the cowl pulled over her head and the cloth covering her lightsabers. The last thing they needed was attention to their weaponry.

Shadow shifted in his own black cloak, scanning the faces of the patrons drinking their money away. He took a deep breath, tilting his head to find Ahsoka also surveying the place. She looked skeptical, though he couldn't blame her. He was a Sith, known as the skeptical type of being.

"Who are we looking for again?" she asked, vivid blue eyes meeting his stare.

"Avano," he whispered.

She nodded her head and returned her gaze to look. "What does she look like?" she asked.

Shadow didn't answer, "I'll know when I see her," was all he said.

He sensed a sliver of irritation come from the Jedi Padawan, but he brushed it aside. He didn't need to worry about her inner thoughts of him. He continued looking until finally he spotted the familiar auburn-haired smuggler sitting at her table, wasted.

The smuggler's sat with her face to the grimy table and an arm stretched over the surface. Her cup, filled to the brim, sat just beside her face. Shadow surmised it being a glass of many. Avano looked like the day turned in her favor.

"There she is." Shadow nodded to the wasted smuggler. Ahsoka's eyes fastened on him before glancing at the human female.

"She's wasted," she said bleakly. "How do you expect her to give us information on Lazarus?"

Shadow didn't fight his grin. "I have ways," he replied. He moved across the bar to the table, settling down in the empty seat in front of the dozing female. Ahsoka took the free seat to his right.

The smuggler didn't stir. The Sith took an impatient breath, easing back in his chair and lifting the top of his boot to the bottom of the table. A hard _thud_ came from beneath and caused the table to shake and the woman to stir from her doze.

"Good morning, sunshine," Shadow grinned in a minor tease.

The woman's face hardened in recognition. "It's you again," she mumbled.

_ She's still able to talk_, Shadow thought. _What a surprise._

"Yes it's me," he replied; his grin didn't ebb.

He watched the smuggler smile feebly. "I thought I told you to keep that handsome face of ours out of this pub," she hummed.

"I need information," Shadow said. "I can't stay away."

Avano laughed. "Information?" she mused. "I thought I told you last time not to expect me to ramble my mouth to you." She smirked, establishing an unpleasant feeling inside him.

Shadow knew she wasn't pleased to see him, but she hid it well. "I do expect you to talk," he prompted her. "What can you tell me about Lazarus?"

"Lazarus?" Avano repeated; now she started pondering. "There are many with the name 'Lazarus.'"

"The bounty hunter," Ahsoka added.

The smuggler turned to the Jedi, eying her warily. "You got another wallowing after you? Geez, where do you pick these girls up?"

Shadow ignored the question. "Do you know Lazarus," he asked again. "The bounty hunter."

Avano nodded. "Yeah I know him," she replied. "But I'm not tell you anything."

He smiled openly, shaking his head and laughed. He raised a hand. "You will tell me what you know about Lazarus." He waved his hand in front of her face, but she stood there with no change.

"No, I won't."

Shadow repressed a grimace. _Well that didn't work_, he noted bitterly. "What not?" he asked, voice calm.

"I told you last time," Avano replied, rolling her eyes. "You promised me to leave me alone after I saved your life. That was the deal. Now look at you, waddling back asking for more information!"

"But you do know who we're talking about," Shadow countered. "Right?"

"Of course I do!" she responded, eyes flaring in resentment. "Lazarus is planning to kill Senator Lanrax at the Senator Banquet on Sundari, Mandalore! Rumors spread in the darkest corners of the world, but it never gets out to the public."

Shadow and Ahsoka shifted glances at each other, each holding a faint smile.

"I think we're done here," he mused to Avano.

The smuggler just realized what she did and instantly held remorse. "D-did I-I s-say that?" she stammered. She fought to keep her voice strong. "Damnit! You played me into a trap, didn't ya?"

Shadow shrugged. "Wasn't the intention," he replied honestly. "You just wandered yourself into your own trap."

He watched her eyes darken. He rose nonchalantly, Ahsoka mimicking his movements and following him to the door. He sensed Avano's anger, but knew she'd get over it.

"Wait – er – Shadow!"

Avano's call compelled him to pause. He turned around, eying the smuggler who looked like she was in conflict with defeat.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want to see your sorry face again," she said.

Shadow was about to formulate a reply when he noticed all the patrons were watching. He shifted uncomfortably, noticing a band of bounty hunters and smugglers grouped in a corner, giving him and Ahsoka dark stares.

"It's alright," he finally said, glancing to Avano again. "You won't see me, ever." He pivoted around and headed for the door.

"Now, you see, I highly doubt that." Once again Avano's words stopped him from departing.

Shadow tilted his head, glancing at the smuggler by using the corner of his eye. The woman now stood at her table, gloved hands clenched into fists. She obviously held a grudge. He listened. The room grew silent as they waited for him to speak.

"Why?" Shadow asked. He didn't dare turn to face the smuggler. "Afraid I'm going to back on my word again?"

He felt Ahsoka's hand touch his shoulder, prodding him to move to the door but his feet didn't move. He shrugged her off, surprisingly gentle about it.

"Maybe," Avano replied.

Shadow looked to the door.

A new atmosphere settled in the bar, and it made Shadow troubled.

"Shadow," Ahsoka's voice fell close to his ear, "we need to go, now."

He could tell she too was a bit edgy. He tilted his head, briefly meeting the vibrant stare but he didn't know what to say to her. Instead, he thought it'd be best to address Avano first. "You won't see me come here again, _promise_." He forced himself to sound sincere.

"I don't believe you." Avano's words tied him down like anchors. He didn't understand why she didn't believe him, but he didn't blame her for being doubtful.

"You shouldn't," Shadow replied softly.

Another shift in the atmosphere and Shadow reached out and grasped Ahsoka's wrist. She didn't fight his touch. "What is it?" she asked. Her voice sounded rigid.

"Something's not right," he replied. He listened to feet shuffle in the group of bounty hunters and smugglers. "Something's not-"

He broke off once hearing a blaster sound off. In blinding reflexes he released her wrist and summoned his lightsaber. The crimson blade materialized and deflected the energized bolt aimed for his backside. It tracked back to the source that shot at him, taking down a bounty hunter by the wall closest to Avano.

The man, wearing simple thin leather armor and crimson trimmings, fell to his knees. He still breathed life, and he still didn't stop. He shot at the Sith student again, and Shadow mimicked his own moves like before, deflecting the bullet and sending it back to the source.

The bounty hunter flopped forward, blaster in his dead grasp. He saw Avano's eyes widen in trifling astonishment. "Don't stand there!" she howled angrily at the frozen bounty hunters. "Kill him and his companion!"

Pistols and blasters clicked, and in an eyeless motion, Ahsoka's blazing green blades materialized. The room grew silent as both lightsaber wielders stood back-to-back. Shadow shifted his grip on his handle, eyes blazing in determination.

"See you when it's over," he said to Ahsoka grimly.

She didn't reply.

Shots rained on them, but both Force-wielders apprehending the bolts at a rapid pace. Their lightsabers moved in a sequence of well-practiced blurs, fending off the hail of danger bombarding them.

The two broke off from their back-to-back stance. Heading on to take out their aggressors. Ahsoka went to disarm the bounty hunters and smugglers while Shadow turned to Avano.

The smuggler didn't stop shooting. His blade swung deftly, but wasn't precise enough. She ducked and tossed herself to the side to avoid his blows. She rolled on the ground using her shoulder, returning to her feet in a kneel moments later and layering another wave of bolts.

Shadow shifted between the standard and reverse grips, shielding himself from the rush of fire-power being delivered from the smuggler. He moved forward, showing off with fancy twists and flips. As he deflect, she'd move to avoid the returning bolts.

He broke the distance between the two of them and forced her to stand. He pulled his leg in and delivered a firm hit to the abdomen. She flew back and landed on the gritty floor, cursing under her breath.

He listened to Ahsoka's lightsaber whirling to his left, but payed no attention to her whatsoever. He advanced on the fallen smuggler. His stride quickened as she tried to stand, and he jarred the blaster from her hand using the Force.

Avano turned to her hands and knees, attempting to crawl for her weapon but Shadow already picked her up with an invisible grip. He tossed her against the wall, listening to her head and back smack against the concrete.

He smiled, weapon by his flank as he approached her. The smuggler was barely conscious. He crouched, eye-level with the lightheaded woman. He grinned in sheer satisfaction. "You'll never see me again," he whispered to her. "_Ever._"

His hand grasped a tuft of her hair and he pulled her chin up. His hot blade rested just at her throat. He pulled his arm back, building up power for the final swing. He pushed his blade forward and directed it on its course.

"Shadow!"

His blade stopped right at the throat, and quickly he tilted his head and looked at Ahsoka, who stared at him with darkening eyes. He met those bleak eyes and he retreated from his assault. He released the smuggler's hair and doused his lightsaber.

Avano's body slumped lower in relief.

Shadow didn't dare say a word to the Jedi, knowing well she'd try to lecture him about this. She was a Jedi, what could he expect? Surprisingly enough, he watched the sizzling green blades retreat and her eyes avert from him.

Ahsoka headed to the door, leaving the disarmed and stunned bounty hunters and smugglers staring at the pair of them. Shadow followed, pushing out the door right behind the Jedi Padawan.

When they got outside into the crowd streets, Shadow finally spoke.

"I could have done the world a favor!" he grumbled, falling in step with the Jedi.

"By taking a life?" Ahsoka countered.

"Does it matter?" he inquired. "I'm sure you kill tons of people during the war between the Republic and Separatists."

"The thing I'm killing are droids," Ahsoka replied. She glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes, not feeling much remorse. "But I'm sure you've encountered members of the Separatist party, have you not?"

"The Bonteri's," Ahsoka replied.

"Well, did you kill them?" he mused, tilting his head and crossing his arms.

"No. Someone else did." Her voice tightened.

Shadow felt minor remorse now. "Were you close to them?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Not entirely. Only one of them survived though, Lux."

The two weaved through the crowd. "Lux?" Shadow echoed, repeating the name. "Go ahead, tell me more about this Lux Bonteri."

"Nothing much to say," Ahsoka replied. "He was a Separatist; now he's not."

Shadow could tell she appeared a bit touchy at the subject. It made him want to poke at her more. "What was the last time you save him?"

"Mandalore," she replied. "From there I saved him from being taken prisoner from the Separatists. I planned on taking him to the Republic but he knocked me out, led my ship to a plant populated by the Death Watch and I had to pretend I was his betrothed."

Shadow suppressed a snicker. "Jedi aren't suppose to love?" he mused, recalling how his master speak about how the Jedi detach themselves from their emotions.

"We can love," Ahsoka replied. "Just not form attachments."

Shadow didn't speak; he pondered on what she said. "Have you ever loved anyone?" he finally asked. He now grew curious to what she experienced in her training.

She didn't answer. "Come on," she said quickly. "We must report to the Council our findings."

Silently Ahsoka lead him through the crowd to their awaiting speeder. He hoped earlier he didn't have to go to the Jedi Temple, but actually, he had to. With their conversation still simmering in his mind, he sat in the passenger side of the speeder.

The vehicle powered up and Ahsoka guided the hoovering piece of metal through the flow of traffic to the temple.

* * *

Shadow mounted up the steps behind Ahsoka, cautiously wandering up into the Jedi temple. He sometimes wished he stayed outside; he even tried to ask Ahsoka if he could be she denied his request, still skeptical of him. Still, he couldn't blame her.

He followed her through the halls, past robed Jedi all young and old. Some gave him glances but he shook them off without even thinking. His disgust grew as he looked among the bodies of the followers of light.

"_You'll experience many of them_," his master had said on Korriban before sending him off to save Rayshk. "_But focus on the mission first._"

Shadow heeded his master's advice. Painfully he choked down his distaste and continued following Ahsoka deeper into the temple. He didn't focus on the surroundings. The last thing he needed was to start comparing and contrasting the Jedi Temple with the Sith Academy on Korriban.

Finally the pair stopped at a door, and Shadow could sense many powerful Force-sensitives there. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are we here again?" he asked her.

She kept her back to him. "Reporting to the Council."

Shadow eyed her warily. "Do I have to come?" he asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "You can stay out here, just don't wander far."

"Nice seeing you two here." Obi-wan Kenobi approached them from their right, and quickly both turned to face the Jedi Master.

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka greeted, dipping her head in respect. "I've come to report on our findings."

Shadow watched the Jedi's face convey glee. "I trust you got what we need?" Obi-wan inquired, focused more on Ahsoka than him, but Shadow didn't mind. He didn't wish to have the Jedi Master's attention anyhow.

"Yes," she replied. "Lazarus is planning to kill Senator Lanrax at the Senators Banquet on Mandalore."

Obi-wan's face twisted in thought and carefully he touched a hand to his soft beard. "Are you planning to pursue?" the Jedi Master asked.

"That's why we came here to find out," Ahsoka replied.

"Well then, I suggest you two get on with it then," Obi-wan said. "There's a shuttle leaving with senators at the senate building. They'll know you're on Jedi business when they see you. Go track Lazarus down, and find him. Ahsoka, we're trusting in you on this."

"Of course, Master Kenobi," she answered with a curt nod. "We'll head off right away."

She turned her head and faced Shadow. "Come on," she beckoned him to follow. "Let's go. We've got to get to the shuttle."

* * *

The chilling air nibbled on his bare arms as Shadow shifted in his given bunk. He found it hard to accept he was working with the Jedi. Alas, the reason deep within kept him focused on this pointless mission. Why did they have to drag him along to help apprehend his bounty hunter? Why not just send a Jedi Master?

He gritted his teeth. Sometimes he wished he could slay Ahsoka where she stood, but he'd have to spend endless hours searching for the tracking device, and by the time he'd locate it, the Jedi would be on him.

Though now he started thinking in his mind if the device was a ruse, something to get him to play along. He didn't know if the Jedi were the deceptive type, he only assumed. But another reason surfaced that'd sway him to stay. Ahsoka was intriguing! He couldn't pin it, but something about her he found alluring in an interesting fashion.

Maybe he wanted to know more about the Jedi...

Shadow sat up, rubbing his hands over his face and closing his eyes for a split second. He always had difficulty sleeping, and when he did he'd always think back to his mother. Her comforting touch when she lulled him to sleep. He could remember her voice urging him that another day would bring...hope.

He opened his eyes when the door to his small quarters slid open. He wasn't surprised to see Ahsoka standing at the threshold.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," she said.

Shadow couldn't tell if it was light sarcasm or seriousness.

"Can't sleep," he replied. It was the truth, no point denying that.

He shifted on his bunk, scooting to the side and giving her room to sit. She took the open spot willingly.

"Really?" she said, glancing at him. "I guess it's kinda hard falling asleep out here...constantly cold and stuff."

"And the constant sound of marching feet," Shadow added, forcing a light smile as he glanced back.

Ahsoka nodded and smiled in return. "Yeah," she replied.

Silence spread between them, forcing goosebumps to crawl along Shadow's skin than the frosty breath of space. _There's gotta be at least something to talk about,_ he thought to himself. _Something to take away this awkwardness..._

"Tell me about yourself," Shadow pipped up suddenly. He eyed her, wondering if she'd be willing to share about her past. "Tell me your story on how you became a Jedi."

He watched Ahsoka laugh. "My story? Well, if you insist." The Jedi Padawan took a deep breath, and soon her tale began. "The Jedi found me," she began. "I was a child, probably three when they found me."

_ Found you?_ Shadow thought. _Why didn't the Jedi take me and Kareb when they killed our parents? Or were they afraid of me?_

He crossed his arms, thinking it'd be best to give her some verbal response. "Three is probably around the age Jedi accept force-sensitives?"

"Yeah, that's about right," she replied. "But anyhow, the Jedi found me on Shili. Jedi Master Plo Koon recognized my talents with the Force and took me to the temple." She shrugged, vivid eyes fixated on her one-person audience. "Nothing more to say there."

"And you're a Padawan, right?" He hoped he wasn't blindly guessing. He wished he payed attention to the introductions earlier.

"Correct."

Shadow nodded, smirking lightly. "Did you mention the name of your master? If you did, I don't think I heard it."

"Anakin Skywalker." She answered, satisfying Shadow's curiosity more and more.

"Well, there's gotta be more to your story," he mused with a small laugh. "You can tell me more about this Lux character."

Ahsoka eyed him, lifting a brow. "Why are you so curious about Lux Bonteri?"

Shadow shrugged. "I dunno," he replied. 'Just want to keep the conversation flowing."

"You can keep the conversation 'flowing' by sharing your story."

Shadow wished he didn't have to, but he couldn't avoid it either way. "You want to hear _my_ story?" he mused.

She nodded her head. "Of course," she replied. "I told you mine, now let's hear yours."

Shadow flashed her another feeble smile. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Doesn't matter," she replied with a shrug. "But if you insist, the age of three."

He smiled. He remembered the age of three. He looked away and stared at the far wall. "Age of three," he echoed, mostly to himself. "At the age of three, my family's farm thrived that season, I remember that. My father would always return home from the fields happy."

"Where did you live?" she asked him.

"Dantooine," he replied. "I was born in Dantooine. My brother was born when I was three, I remember that." Shadow found himself smiling, recalling all the past memories of that season.

"My family lived on a small farm in the middle of nowhere," Shadow continued. "But my father managed to place me and my brother in school in a nearby settlement. Can't remember what it's called...but I remember being told stories of the Jedi that had built an enclave somewhere on the planet."

Ahsoka nodded. "How did you get the lightsaber?" she asked. "How did you get here?"

Shadow's smile faltered. "At the age of six, a Jedi killed my parents."

His reply caught her off-guard. "A Jedi?" she echoed. She scoffed. "A Jedi doesn't kill."

Shadow lifted a brow. "Not everyone can play the good guy," he replied. He rose from the bunk and headed to the wall. "I was there, Ahsoka. I remember the fiery green blade strike them down; I remember the thick puddles of life staining the floor of my home, staining my hands."

He closed his eyes, pushing back the emotion that'd always appear when he thought of their deaths.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice softened and ended up soothing him.

"A man came," he answered. "A man came in my darkest hour. A _Sith_ found us and took us under his wing. He taught us and gave us a new life. He became my savior. Without him, I would be alive, and neither would my brother."

He faced her, eyes meeting the vivid pools. He saw some emotion in her eyes, but he couldn't tell what she felt. He just stared at her, waiting for her response.

"It couldn't have been a Jedi," she whispered.

"It's not impossible," Shadow countered. "Just very unlikely."

Ahsoka fell silent, knowing he held a point.

With the silence, Shadow continued with his story. "The man told us he saw the energized weapon from his campsite, and when he led us to his camp he told us not to look back. I looked back, of course."

"And what did you see?" the Jedi asked gentle.

"Nothing by seas of wheat and maybe a bit of my house," he replied. "I learned that day to turn my back on my childhood, and so I did."

"Have you ever thought-"

Shadow broke her off. "No," he grumbled. "How could a man who saved my life be the man responsible for my anguish."

"Listen to yourself," Ahsoka prompted. "You know the truth, you just won't accept it!'

Shadow's voice darkened. "That man became my father," he answered, fighting to control his temper. "He's all that I have left besides my brother and best friend! Those there are the only people I care for!"

The dark side surged inside him, and he watched Ahsoka stand. He saw minor hesitation in her stare, and knew she felt the darkness pulsing within him. Yet she stood calmly.

"You believe what you believe," she said. "But the truth will come to you, sooner or later." She turned away, heading to the door.

Shadow felt something in her words speak to him, urging him to maybe think about it. But before he could, he already started shaking his mind off the thought. _Look at what she's done!_ He screamed in his head. _She's causing me to have doubts!_

He watched the Jedi pause at his doorstep, but she didn't turn. "Sleep on it," she said over her shoulder. "Just sleep on it and maybe everything will make sense to you."

He didn't reply. At his silence, Ahsoka dismissed herself and the door closed with a soft hiss. Shadow closed his eyes, gripping his head with his hands and fighting the raging emotions inside him. He wished he knew the truth, but he found it impossible to believe.

_ Impossible,_ he thought to himself. A_ll of this is just impossible!_

He opened his eyes and settled back on his bunk, forcing himself to calm down as he settled over the covers. He closed his eyes, picturing the swaying wheat and then Ahsoka's persuading comments.

Was she trying to sway him from his beliefs? Shake him from his roots? Or she spoke truth?

"It's not impossible," he muttered to himself. "Just very unlikely."

His eyelids came to a close and his breathing deepened. He sought for solace or maybe at least an understanding in his dreams as the black enveloped around his mind. Slowly he began to slip to sleep, shoulders relaxing and his body growing more and more submissive.

_ Sleep on it_, he thought to himself. _Just sleep on it..._


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

Mandalore. Shadow only remembered the past at the name "Mandalore." The people on the planet were fighters, and had fought against the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars. Though Shadow didn't know what to expect in the present.

He stood bare-chested facing a mirror in the small quarters briefly given to him. He never gave himself a good look, but somehow he wasn't shocked at his appearance. He looked over the muscle in his arms, knowing he'd gain them for doing all sorts of exercises to gather strength.

Yet despite his muscular figure, he couldn't help but look at his skin. Scarred. Sickly complexion with numerous scars from lightsabers. His eyes became drawn to his shoulder, and he found the wrap wasn't covering it anymore. Now the nasty scar was visible, a small canyon carved in his flesh by the blade of his master.

He took a deep breath and pushed back the oily wisps of black hair fallen over his forehead. In the mirror, he saw his mother. Shadow grimaced and pivoted away, turning his back to the reflecting glass to his tunic laid out on the bunk.

He didn't want to remember.

Quickly he got dressed, feeling the comfort of cloths covering all the repugnant scrapes. He didn't want anyone seeing them. They were his trophies to admire in covert. They reminded him of his mistakes and how he ended up besting his opponent in the end. He knew each individually.

A soft knock came from the metal door and Shadow tilted his head.

"Shadow?" Ahsoka sounded from behind the door.

"Yes?" he called back. He slipped his feet in his black boots.

"We're arriving in Sundari in a minute. I suggest you come out so we can go find Duchess Satine and Senator Lanrax. They're a lot of senators here." She replied.

"Alright," he replied. "Hold on a sec!"

Shadow looked to the small table by the bunk's side, and there laid his lightsaber. Flicking his wrist, he summoned the handle to his hand and placed it on his belt. He then turned and headed to the door, sliding it open with the invisible touch of the Force.

"I'm ready," he said once he stepped outside the threshold. Mentally he reached out with the Force and the metal door slid with a close. He eyed the Jedi Padawan, making sure she too was actually ready.

He couldn't help but recall the night before, when he'd shared his story about his family and how he became who he was. His dream was a constant war. Two opposing conflicts crashed and thrashed against one another, one of the conflicts being Ahsoka and the other his beliefs. He – in the dream – stood watching the battle unfold against the two adversaries. But deep down he couldn't help but feel something right, somewhere amidst struggle.

Shadow shook his mind from his dream and focused on the present.

"Shadow? Did you hear what I said?" Ahsoka suddenly asked, slightly annoyed.

He didn't realize he tuned her out. He released a sheepish grin. "Sorry," he replied, suppressing a light chuckle. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm ready to go, let's head to the loading ramp.'" Ahsoka crossed her arms, obviously not pleased.

"Alright then," Shadow replied with a nod. "Then let's go. Lead the way."

He watched the Padawan turn and proceed down the corridor, and he kept a close pace behind her. They turned down joining passageways until the sound of muffled voices came to their ears. Shadow assumed the voices belonged to the senators planning to attend the banquet.

"Who's idea for a banquet was this?" Shadow asked Ahsoka, hoping to get some answers before a bunch of conversing senators rendered it possible to hear.

"Senator Lanrax," she replied. "He hosts it nearly every year. It brings the Senators of the Republic together to discuss important matters...that's at least what Senator Amidala told me."

Shadow didn't know who Senator Amidala was, but he nodded to acknowledge her words.

The pair continued down the passageway where the voices grew louder, and finally they found themselves weaving in a large crowd. Shadow kept close to Ahsoka and pushing his way through senators.

He felt the ship gentle bounce underneath his footing and a loud whirling sound came more from the front of the crowd. He and Ahsoka soon pushed more to the front. Shadow peered over the shoulder of a senator at the very front, eying the metal incline descending to the ground below.

The crowd moved, bring Shadow and Ahsoka along with it. His submissive feet guided him down the slope to the outside where he encountered a bright light. He narrowed his eyes to fight the glare, but it was a battle he couldn't win. He glanced away.

He could sense Ahsoka still close by him, and knew it wouldn't be wise to stray from her. He wanted to leave without the Jedi trailing him, and he could only do that if he rid the tracking device within him.

But still the thought of it being a ruse occurred to him, yet he didn't want to take his chances. The crowd soon halted when they got farther up the landing pad and more away from the ship.

Shadow and Ahsoka pushed through the first line of Senators and quickly headed to the sidelines, getting out of their way and trying not to draw the attention away from the man standing before them.

The man wore elegant robes, lined with dark red trimmings and fabric a nice fawn color. Shadow assumed the man before them was Senator Lanrax.

"Greetings friends!" the man called in a booming voice. "I'm so glad you all could make it to this year's senator banquet! Even though it's not happening for another three days, I invite you to enjoy the neutrality Sundari, Mandalore has to offer."

At the end of his mini speech, the man gave a gracious bow and the Senators began to move again. Shadow forced his back to straighten when he saw the man depart toward them. He watched Ahsoka dip her head in respect for the Senator, but he took no motion to mimic her. He stood grim, eying the senator with impassive eyes.

"So, did the Chancellor ask the Jedi to protect me?" the senator asked. Shadow noticed Lanrax's eye slightly twitch, almost looking out of annoyance. When they didn't answer, he continued,"How quaint. Can the Chancellor do anything more to mock me?"

Nothing could hide the Senator's bitterness.

"With all due respect, Senator Lanrax," Ahsoka quickly inputted, "We've been sent by the Council to capture Lazarus, not to protect you. But, I do express that we'll do whatever we can to keep the banquet safe for the sake of the Senate."

Shadow eyed the Jedi Padawan, impressed by how she began to soothe the Senator's frayed nerves. He looked to Lanrax, watching the man's tense shoulders ease.

"Ah, yes," the senator replied with a nod, "oh course. Well, feel free to hitch a ride to the apartments. Thanks to Duchess Satine, I can house my guests. There's probably enough for you, just go head down to a speeder."

Ahsoka nodded, dipping her head again. "Of course," she said, flashing a friendly smile. "And once we get settled we'll start working on finding Lazarus."

"That's comforting to hear," the senator replied, now actually smiling. "Please, do make yourselves comfortable. The sooner you apprehend this bounty hunter, the safer many lives will be."

Shadow nodded curtly, though he wasn't listening to the conversation unfolding. He could tell it drew to a close though when the senator dismissed himself and wandered to a group of awaiting senators.

"Come on," Ahsoka prompted, elbowing his arm and departing toward an empty speeder. One of the Mandalorian guards sat in the driver's seat, waiting for passengers to get in so he could fly them to the apartment complex the senator rambled about.

The two got in the speeder and already the driver began steering it up and away from the landing pad. Shadow didn't look back. The cubed-prism buildings became somewhat fascinating to him.

The engine's high-pitched hum kept dragging his attention whenever the vehicle maneuvered around another. The speeder would jerk suddenly but then continue on a smooth path several moments later.

Minutes passed, and before the transport finally touched down to the transparent ground. Shadow looked down, eying the people walking around beneath. He stepped out, feet feeling the firm glass pane. It felt fairly thick.

The speeder soon rose and zoomed away, leaving them on their own to find an available room. Together they proceed to the door, pushing through the swinging glass to find a mass of senators at the front desk trying to obtain their rooms.

Shadow's muscles stiffened and he shifted uncomfortably as more senators pushed their way inside. "This is gonna take forever," Shadow grumbled bitterly to Ahsoka. He watched her shrug.

"My master's taught me to have patience," Ahsoka responded, tilting her head to pass him a lopsided-smile.

"Do you always follow what your master teaches?" he asked, returning her smile with a feeble one.

"Most of the time."

Her answer made him chuckle faintly before he looked back to the horde of senators. He assumed their little talk from the night prior became water under the bridge. Minutes elapsed, but it felt like hours.

The crowd progressively diminished, and soon the two found themselves at the front desk. The woman seated behind looked stressed, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her eyes reflecting the need of relief.

"Is there any room available for us?" Ahsoka asked.

The secretary sighed sharply. "Hold on a second, lemme see if we have any available rooms." She turned to the computer sitting in front of her and quietly began searching for any available rooms.

"Is there at least a broom closet?" Shadow asked, growing impatient.

Ahsoka jabbed her elbow against his flank, silently telling him to keep quiet.

He kept himself from cursing aloud.

"There's a room open on floor twelve, number five," the secretary said finally. She lifted two key cards and handed one to each. "The couple just left several minutes ago. They looked like they just walked through hell to get to the front desk."

Ahsoka nodded in thanks before turning and heading for the elevator. Shadow followed and briefly heard the secretary's relieving sigh as they stepped into the lift. The door closed and quickly they headed to the twelfth floor.

"So when we get inside the room," Shadow said, breaking the silence. "You brief me on what Lazarus looks like and we can start searching."

"Sounds like a plan," Ahsoka answered with a nod.

The elevator slowed and dinged a second later. The metal door slid open and the two wandered down the corridor until stopping at room number five. Ahsoka slid the card through the slot and a small red light changed to green.

Shadow listened to the locks in the door unlatch and quickly the two entered their temporary apartment. The small room looked a bit snug, but he knew he'd get use to it. His feet touched the soft teal tinted surface.

His eyes wandered to the small kitchen, fixed up with glossy marble counter tops and wooden cupboards, and all other necessities to create a kitchen. He looked to the living room, already making his way to the sofa and flopping himself down on its soft cushion.

Ahsoka already began her own tour of their space. "There's only one room," she commented grimly.

"Its yours," Shadow replied. "I'm content on the couch." He didn't wanna share a room with a Jedi, that'd be awkward.

The Jedi didn't say anything, but he naturally assumed she accepted his invitation. Soon she walked to the living, placing a small object on the coffee table and taking the arm-chair across from him.

An blue-hued image appeared, showing him a man with burly shoulders. Shadow sat up and leaned forward, studying the receding brown hair, steely blue eyes, and the long scar running just along the side of his face and down his neck.

"That's Lazarus?" he asked, looking at Ahsoka to make sure.

She nodded her head. "Yep," she replied. She stood up and sat beside him. "That's Lazarus."

"Alright, debrief me." Shadow continued studying the image, memorizing every aspect of the bounty hunter.

"He's a bounty hunter, wanted on over seven different planets," she began. "He's recognized for his highly matched combat training and killing methods."

"So he's a mercenary? Not entirely a bounty hunter..." Shadow tilted his head, eying the Jedi Padawan.

"I guess you could say that he's a hired gun," she replied with a shrug.

Shadow looked back to the image. He smirked lightly. "So it's not wise to pick a fight with his guy?"

"His killing methods are quite messy," she pressed. "Which, can result to fairly gory crime scenes, but he does what he can to kill his target."

Shadow chuckled. "Just wait till he meets me," he mused aloud, easing against the back cushions. "He's not going near that senator." He sounded a tad arrogant, but he didn't care. He probably could take down this bounty hunter with one arm tied to his back.

Ahsoka laughed and quickly he glanced at her. "What?" he asked. "Don't think I can?"

"You're quite arrogant," she commented. "But we'll see. I bet you ten credits Lazarus can kick your ass."

Shadow smirked. "You're on."

* * *

Shadow and Ahsoka decided to go for a walk, though he honestly didn't think it was the best idea. He felt uncomfortable walking through compacted with people coming from all sides. He didn't know how many people lived in Sundari under the shelter of the metal dome.

He kept close to his Jedi caretaker, now wishing to part himself from her while they weaved through the endless sea of the community.

"Nice day," Ahsoka commented casually.

"Yeah." Shadow compelled himself to agree. Regardless of the noise that remained

constant in the background, he hated the silence that grew between them. "So tell me why we're _really_ out here?"

He suspected Ahsoka just didn't want to go for a walk.

"Scouting the area," the Padawan answered with a shrug.

He glanced towards her. "Well, at least we're searching. But when you said walk, I thought you meant just wandering..."

"Walk? I didn't say that," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "I said We're scouting the area _while_ we're walking!"

Shadow smirked, a light chuckle rolling off his lips. "Well, scouting isn't going to help find Lazarus." He stopped, turning to face her. Once again he found his muted green stare locking in with the distinct blue eyes of his companion.

"It might." She smirked. "You just don't trust the judgment or ideas from a Jedi."

"No," he answered softly. "No I don't."

Something caught his eye, and quietly he broke his gaze from hers and looked over her

shoulder. A man stood just in front of a businessman, making distinct gestures convey the seriousness in the conversation. It was something about that man who felt

strikingly familiar.

He watched as the man turned his head to look out at the ground, and silently he froze.

_Receding hairline, a squared facial structure...a long scar along his-_

"Ahsoka it's Lazarus!" His voice came out louder than he expected, and to his expense, the man heard him. "Damnit!" He threw more curses under his breath as he pushed past her and raced towards the booth.

Lazarus took off once grabbing a slip of paper the business man was hold, and headed off into the crowd. Shadow kept himself focused, ignoring Ahsoka's calls. If he captured Lazarus, he would be free, that's all that mattered.

He could hear shocks rise from the crowd as they both rudely pushed their way.

"Lazarus!" He bellowed towards the bounty hunter.

"You know my name but I don't know yours!" He could faintly hear Lazarus' voice, and his words sounded almost mocking. A slight rage bubbled inside him and he called on the Force, yet using it to make him move faster proved dangerous when he watched the bounty hunter roughly shove a woman to the ground.

On impulse he stopped and helped her up. The woman spat insults towards the bounty hunter and rudely brushed off Shadow's aid. Letting out a sharp sigh he decided to leave her be and quickly the Sith Acolyte resumed his pursuit. He skid to a halt, looking along the sea of faces. Lazarus was gone!

"Damn!" He hissed under his breath. He continued to look around the faces, hoping that maybe he would catch a glimpse of Lazarus. Deciding not to remain stationary, he pushed his way through crowd. Some people would hurl and insult of disgust towards him, but he easily ignored. Where he hell was Lazarus?

There was a chance he could have slipped into the crowd, but Shadow's gut feeling said different. He remained silent, calling upon the Force and expanding his senses. The representative pounding of feet didn't help one bit. Shadow forced himself to stop moving once more, letting his frustrations fuel his eagerness to find his target.

"Shadow!" Ahsoka bumped into him in her haste, but he did not acknowledge nor cared what she did.

"I lost him!" He growled aloud. "I lost-" He cut himself off, spotting along the edge of a

building a person scaling the smooth surface of the wall.

_There!_ He rushed to apprehend him, killing the distance between him and the bounty hunter. Soon the crowd began to ease up a bit as he neared the apartment building, making it

far easier to run and avoid knocking into the oncoming people. His eyes remained focused on Lazarus.

The man continued scaling the wall, but wasn't too far from reach. Spotting small shop closest to the apartment, he called upon the Force and it helped aid his speed. Taking a deep breath, he propelled himself up into the air, smoothly landing upon the flat roof before leaping again, this time higher than before. He gritted his teeth as he flew in the air.

_Almost there!_

Shadow's hands grasped Lazarus' shoulders, and the two of them smacked against the

wall on his impact. "Where do you think you're going?" Shadow grunted. The bounty hunter

released his hand from the rope that held him, reaching back to grab the boy who latched on

him.

"Get off!" He spat angrily. "My rope's not meant to handle this much weight!"

Smirking, Shadow reached for his hip, but when remembering that his lightsaber wasn't there, he cursed under his breath. A snapping sound lifted to their hears, and only several centimeters they dropped.

"Let go you idiot!" Lazarus spat. Using his feet, he pushed off and Shadow hung on tightly. The bounty hunter twisted his body, and on the return trip, Shadow's back hit the firm glass with a loud thud. Still the boy refused to loosen his grip.

Centimeter by centimeter, the two continued to drop until finally the coil gave out and both fell to a lower roof top. Taking the time, the bounty hunter managed to twist away from his grasp, kicking out with a flat foot and knocking him squarely in the chest.

Shadow felt the air being sucked out of his lungs as the two landed upon the concrete roof. The landing didn't entirely help either, but in hard breaths he gradually pulled air into his searing lungs. _Damn..._

He could hear the sound of Lazarus' heavy armor scrape against the ground as the bounty hunter slowly heaved himself to stand his fully height. Shadow did not rise however. His mind struggled to obtain the control of his muscles.

The bounty hunter weakly laughed as he walked over, using his foot and turning Shadow upon his back. "Look at you," he whispered softly, steely blue eyes meeting the boy's attentive stare. "You know my name, but I don't know yours." He took a broad hand, grasping his tunic and pulling him up more. "Who are you?"

Shadow couldn't help but smirk lightly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lazarus slugged him across the face, knuckles briefly meeting his jawline in a jarring motion. "Let's try that again." He gave Shadow a strong shake, helping him regain himself from the punch.

"Try what again? Was the punch too sissy for ya?"

Lazarus swung his fist once again, hitting along the nose. The Sith acolyte held himself back from wincing, drawing into the pain that trickled through him like the blood that dripped from his nostril. The bounty hunter once again shook him, this time more demanding.

"Who the hell are you?" He bellowed, eyes narrowed.

"He's with me."

Both of them looked back, seeing Ahsoka standing there with her eyes crossed. Lazarus dropped Shadow and returned to his full height, eying her. "He's with you?" He mumbled aloud, chuckling lightly. "Now, let me take a guess...you both are _Jedi_, aren't you?"

"Maybe one of us might be," she mumbled aloud.

"Oh no, I think you both are." Lazarus laughed once more before he began to slowly pace in front of the Padawan. "How else could you both have ended up here?"

"Jetpacks?" Ahsoka chimed. Shadow could detect the sarcasm.

Slowly Shadow turned over to his stomach, pushing himself to his knees. The shock from the jarring fall started to ease off of him. His eyes remained focused on the ground, eying the light blood that dropped just before his hand.

"There's only one reason Jedi are here," Lazarus mumbled aloud, eying Shadow quietly. "You're going to try to stop me from killing Senator Lanrax, aren't you?"

"Got any better ideas?" Shadow mused aloud with a smirk.

"You're a cocky boy, did you know that?" The bounty hunter paused in the middle of his pacing. Before Shadow could say something else, Lazarus swung the tip of his boot up against his side. The acolyte let out a wince, but didn't budge at all.

"Leave him alone." Ahsoka's defiant voice once again pulled Lazarus' attention.

All of this kicking and punching made Shadow appear weak, which is exactly what he wanted. Closing his eyes, he drew upon the Force, called upon everything he knew. Once again he found himself ignoring the world.

Voices muffled, Shadow pushed up to his feet in marvelous speed. Using his right foot as a pivot, he whipped around with his left, swinging a hard kick to the abdomen. Lazarus spat in anger as he turned to Shadow, eyes shining in hate.

"Bring it." Shadow put up his fists, feeling his muscles pull in cooperation. The bounty hunter gritted his teeth as he rushed forward, body low and arms outstretched to perform a tackle. Smirking, Shadow took a sharp step forward, bring up his knee and pushing down the bounty hunter's head to intercept the bone.

Lazarus stumbled back in shock, fighting to regain his lost balance. "And you said that he's highly trained?" Shadow mused towards Ahsoka, laughing. "Look at hi-" He broke off, feeling a hard blow hit his ribs. The bounty hunter had closed in. The acolyte intercepted another punch to the ribs, but couldn't stop the punch heading to his jaw.

His jawline ached with pain. The bounty hunter had become too close and it became a hazard. Pulling his leg in close, he twisted his body to the side and allowed the bottom of his foot push at the abdomen. Kicking the bounty hunter back, he managed to receive some space. Ahsoka remained watching them; mostly him though.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Shadow griped as Lazarus rushed in again. The bounty hunter kicked sharply, and the acolyte managed to catch it. Skillfully he ducked a fast punch heading to his jaw; Shadow staggered back releasing the man's leg.

"I think you're doing just fine," Ahsoka answered. He gritted his teeth as he watched Lazarus charge forward again. Calling upon the Force, he propelled himself up and over and man. Quietly he landed and swung his foot out and hit along the back of the knee.

The bounty hunter's knee buckled underneath, forcing him to fall to one. Shadow didn't waste any moment, wrapping an arm around his throat and putting him in a tight neck lock. Lazarus let out a grunt as he forced himself to bear Shadow's weight.

The bounty hunter grasped his hands upon Shadow's arm and twisted his body to the side and rolled to his backside. He did not see this coming. The weight of the man caused him to loosen his grip, and instantly Lazarus tore away, fixing his position so he could be directly over Shadow.

"Too bad you're girl's not gonna help ya." Lazarus grinned as he folded his hands together and raised them above his head to strike.

"I wouldn't think so." Ahsoka reached out with a palm, pushing the bounty hunter off him with a powerful invisible shove.

The bounty hunter landed against the apartment building, teeth bared in pure anger. "I could have finished your boy there for ya," he grumbled aloud. "Maybe make him a bit less attractive...maybe even killed him."

Shadow rose to stand, looking over his shoulder. "Took ya long enough," he mumbled tartly.

Ahsoka shrugged, flashing him a slight grin. "I thought you wanted to win that bet, so I was giving you the chance to."

He scowled slightly before he turned to Lazarus, bracing himself in case the bounty hunter planned to come up with a counter attack. The bounty hunter laughed, eying them both. "Don't think I'm gonna go off that easily..." His voice trailed and quickly he turned and made a break for the edge of the roof.

Shadow gritted his teeth and instantly pursued. "Hey!" He spat as the bounty hunter leaped off the edge towards the ground below. More sounds of shock rose from the people as Lazarus pushed his way through.

"Shadow!" Ahsoka called to stop him, but he followed. Despite the bruises that remained upon his body, he wasn't giving up without a fight.

The acolyte pushed his way through the crowd, anger and adrenaline pulsing through his veins. "Lazarus!" He bellowed, voice echoing with bitterness as he spoke the bounty hunter's name. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Suddenly a light grumbling shook the ground and the sound of distance screams hit his eardrums. Shadow rushed to the source of the noise, and found a huge depression made in a part of the plaza. People edged away from the destroyed area the best they could to avoid from falling.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The sound of a little boy caught his attention and he turned to find the child pointing eagerly along the edge.

"Your choice, _Jedi_!" The voice of Lazarus caught his attention, and impulsively he stepped find the man. There the bounty hunter stood, just above on the roof with a grenade in hand. "Follow me and watch as I make holes in the rest of the city, or save this boy's mother."

Shadow stood there, his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear the boy whimpering to the people for help, but most had become fearful. He closed his eyes, glancing over towards the boy. He had to help the boy.

The acolyte ran towards the boy, falling to his knees. "Tell me where she is," he ordered. The child pointed down in the dark recesses which stored little light. There laid a body of a woman, one that remained very still. "Stay here."

Pushing the boy back with a gentle hand, he returned to his full height. His mind screamed not to go rescue this boy's mother, but he ignored. Calling upon the Force, he leaped down smoothly into the cold recesses, landing just beside the body of the child's mother.

"Hello?" He called softly. "Are you okay?" He reached out a hand and turned her over to her back. Quietly he reached and took her pulse. _She's alive, but barely._ For a moment he looked up the boy's mother, glancing over the cuts and bruises she probably received during her fall. She looked beautiful, he looked up to see the boy just peering over the edge.

Gently he took her up into his broad arms, taking a deep breath and looking towards the boy. "I'm coming up," he called. "Move away!" Watching as the boy obeyed, he crouched and pushed off in moments, using the jutting derbies as stepping-stones on his way up.

On his return, he found himself being greeted by the setting rays of the sun. His feet met the familiar foundation of concrete and silently he placed the woman's body upon the ground before the boy. Soon a man pushed his way through the crowd, calling out: "I'm a doctor! I'm a doctor! Give me room!"

Shadow moved out of the man's way, watching him crouch before the inquired woman. The boy looked to him, hopeful that his mother would survive this. He turned his head back to the roof, and found Lazarus gone. His heart sank in his chest at the thought of how close he could have been free.

"You okay?" Ahsoka's voice caused him to turn, and quietly he pushed past her, feeling his heart sink in his chest at the thought of his own mother.

"Fine," he answered coolly. "Just fine..."


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

A light jazz touched Kareb's ears as he stepped into the Dealer's den, green eyes scanning the drinking patrons grimly. He'd gotten the idea to pay Avano a visit, knowing the smugger had some gossip up her sleeve.

Sheema quietly stood beside him, unusually close to him, but he didn't chide her off. He knew well she remembered the last time they stepped the bar, there were many who couldn't avert their eyes. But this visit appeared different from last.

The men who sat in the tables just a little ways from them kept their eyes down. They casually sipped on the ale filled in their cups and didn't bother to acknowledge the newcomers that entered. The jazz music continued to play without disruption.

He looked to the table where they had last found Avano, and without too much surprise, he spotted her sipping on her ale casually.

"Come on," he whispered softly, looking to Sheema. She remained distracted, looking at the other patrons without acknowledging any of his words. Sighing sharply, he grasped her hand and led her to Avano's table.

The bounty hunter looked unhappy when she sipped her drink. When he and Sheema sat down at the two empty seats at her table, she couldn't help but scowl in disgust. "What do you want?" She spat, words dripping with venomous distaste. "Shadow already came by here with that other chick, don't expect me giving you anymore information!"

She looked away, eying the musicians and taking another drink from her cup. Kareb couldn't help but feel his stomach churn uncomfortably. The other chick? "We're trying to look for him." His voice felt heavy with curiosity

"Well cry me a river," she answered, looking towards him. "I don't know where the hell he is; I don't give a crap. Now leave me alone before you find your body being shipped out to the morgue."

Kareb held back his frustration, hands slapping against the gritty table. "I don't care if you don't give a crap, he's my brother, and I'll do whatever I can to find him."

Feeling Sheema's hand rest upon his shoulder, he knew she was trying to keep him at bay. His anger swelled inside him, and he ignored the hand. "You're going to tell me where Shadow is," he hissed aloud. "Or you'll be the one being shipped to the morgue."

The bounty hunter cocked a brow. "Is that a threat?" She asked, not sounding impressed. "Look, I've dealt with many Jedi in the past before, you're not going to kill me."

"Who said I was a Jedi?" He asked bitterly, eyes glimmering with dark amusement. He leaned forward, hands still placed firmly on the table.

He watched her smirk. She leaned in. "I did," she chimed, yet the sweetness in her voice echoed mockery. "Your brother had been with a Jedi; I know one when I see one."

Kareb's hand fell to the hilt of his lightsaber. Shadow working with the Jedi? This is unbelievable! "You're lying!" He spat angrily, green eyes flaring the rage that built up inside. "Shadow would never-"

"Betray you?" A soft smirk dripped along her face as she leaned further in, breath hotly touching his cheek. "Well, I know what it's like being betrayed, especially by a family member. I know how it feels, so I understand you."

Her breath held the stench of heavy ale making Kareb briefly gag. "You don't understand what it's like," he answered back. "He isn't just some relative; he's my _brother_."

"Well, you're brother's a nasty little bastard ain't he?" Avano laughed lightly as she eased back, taking a brief sip of her drink before looking to Sheema. "So what's Shadow to you? Lover? Harlot?" The bounty hunter laughed once more.

"Leave her alone," Kareb grumbled, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Why?" Avano asked, almost in a snide tone. "Afraid I'm gonna have her betray you too?"

Kareb's skin grew hotter as he grasped the hilt of his lightsaber. The urge of slaughtering her came to him, but he held back knowing that the bounty hunter knew where his brother was. "You know where Shadow is," he pressed. "Tell us what we need to know and we'll head on our way."

Avano scoffed. "You think I'll just release you the information just like that? You're wrong, kid." She shook her head before looking back to Sheema. "You didn't tell me what Shadow is to you, dear. Like I asked: Lover? Harlot?"

"Neither." Sheema's voice dragged from her throat. "He's my best friend."

"Oh, but you love him though, don't you?" Avano smirked when she didn't answer. "More than a best friend from what I can see." She then turned to Kareb who was cringing in his seat. "What's the matter? Hit a sore spot?"

Kareb rose from his seat, reaching out in the force and clutching the bounty hunter's throat with an invisible hand. Avano gasped, cup dropping to the floor as he pushed her up against the wall. The bar grew silent.

"You will tell me what you know," he spat to the struggling bounty hunter, "Or I will crush your throat." He watched the bounty hunter continuously struggle in his grasp, but once knowing that she couldn't break free, she nodded her head fiercely. Kareb loosened his grip and she dripped to the ground gasping for air.

The table rattled by an unknown source; everyone stood in fear but Kareb didn't do anything. He knew through the power of the Force he caused the table to quiver in his rage. He was only showing his true power...a power he honestly never knew he possessed.

"Shadow's...gone...to Mandalore..." The bounty hunter fought for breath, face still discolored from the loss of air circulation. "...He's...looking for Lazarus..."

"Lazarus?" Kareb echoed coolly, leaning forward towards the Bounty hunter. He met her eyes with a cold malicious stare. "Where on Mandalore?"

"Sundari." She gulped, eyes not daring to remove from his. He could feel fear radiate from the bounty hunter.

"Sundari," he echoed softly, taking a hand and letting it fall upon her cheek. "I'll be sure to make that my first priority to look." He smirked slightly before allowing his thumb to touch the discolored skin around her eye. He couldn't help but frown. "My brother did this?"

She didn't answer, but he assumed it as a yes. "Good for him." Clipping his lightsaber back to his belt, he stood back to his full height and turned to Sheema. All eyes were on them; the patrons remained frozen in dead fear as they looked at him.

"Look away," Kareb spat to them, "Nothing to see here!" Hesitantly all turned their eyes, returning to their drinks. The musicians returned playing their jazz while Kareb moved closer to Sheema, leaning towards her ear to whisper.

"Shadow's in Sundari on Mandalore," he whispered softly.

Sheema nodded her head. "I managed to hear, thank you very much." She tilted her head, eyes meeting his in silence.

About to walk away from the table, he heard the cocking of a gun and glanced over his shoulder. There stood Avano, eyes holding sheer determination and arrogance. "No one walks away from me like that," she spat coldly. "Not without a fight."

"A fight that's already lost?" He cooed, gradually turning his body. "Foolish." He drew his lightsaber as she fired, crimson blade materializing and deflecting the bolt in seconds. The shot didn't travel back to its source, sadly enough.

"I actually kinda liked you," the bounty hunter mused. "A bit more than your brother."

Gritting his teeth, Kareb moved forward. He leaped up upon the table, feel perfectly spaced to maintain balance while his crimson blade swung to the shoulder. She ducked, rolling to elude the dangerous blade from cutting through her flesh. He felt his anger grow as he jumped back to the ground, advancing towards the bounty hunter.

"Don't make this difficult," Sheema said, her blade already pulled out and at the ready. The patrons, frozen in horror, watched the conflict unfold. The bartender cursed under his breath, yelling out objections towards Avano and the two Sith.

"Not in my bar!" The bartender bellowed in outrage. "No bloods spilling in my bar! This is the second fight this week! I'm calling the authorities!" The man behind the bar turned just as Avano shot again, and skillfully Kareb deflected the blast again.

"Too late." Kareb advanced in quicker strides, occasionally flicking away each blast that came his way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sheema receding to go round while he maintained Avano's attention.

Avano shot again, and as he deflected, reached out her hand and grasped his wrist. She pulled the blade up and turned her body and delivering a firm kick to his abdomen. Kareb gritted his teeth, ignoring the force that pushed through his muscles.

Before he could anything though, the bounty hunter let out a gasp. At first, Kareb remained confused. He felt the bounty hunter's grasp loosen on his wrist, and soon she slumped forward, body falling still upon the floor. _Sheema!_ He looked to find her standing behind where Avano once stood, crimson blade extinguishing.

Kareb shifted his feet before looking at the corpse, eying the dark scarlet that began to form just around the deceased. "Let's go," he said, "before the police arrive..." His voice trailed softly before silently mumbling under his breath: "Good riddance!"

Shutting off his blade, he quickly clipped it back to his belt and rushed to Sheema's side. Without wasting anymore time, the two ran out the door leaving the patrons locked in horror and fear. Even running into the dark alleyway, he felt anger and fear flow through him like a river.

Once rounding the corner, the two paused to take a breath. Kareb laughed as he looked to Sheema, green eyes holding amusement. "You killed her," he chuckled aloud.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" She mused, a light confusion in her eyes in wonder to why he was laughing about it.

"Yes," he answered. "It was." He took a deep breath before looking down the alleyway. "We need to keep moving." He took her by the arm and led her towards one of the main streets, casually walking into the crowd and blending in.

"You impressed?" She inquired, tipping her head towards him as he let go of her arm.

"Fairly." He shrugged, a light smirk dripping upon his face. "It took you long enough though. She could have been on the floor faster."

Sheema scoffed. "Are you saying that I was too slow?"

Kareb answered in silence, giving her an amused grin. She laughed lightly before playfully pushing him.

"You ass," she laughed.

Silence crept between them as they wandered through the populace, heading towards the docking pad where their ship was. Kareb couldn't help but let his thoughts wander, wondering if Avano had been speaking truth about his brother.

"Do you think it's true?" Sheema's voice made him pause, trying to process her words.

"What do I think is true?" He stopped, looking up towards her. Despite how dark the streets were, he knew what she looked like. Milky white skin, long dark hair, piercing blue eyes...He held his breath. She always was breathtaking in his eyes.

"Do you think Shadow's turned on us?" She asked.

"No." He spoke in utter bluntness, still not wanting to believe one bit that his brother had turned. "He couldn't have. She was lying just to bug us, don't worry about it."

"But what if she wasn't lying?" She demanded. "What if she's right?"

Kareb and her resumed walking through the crowd. "I'm sure she was lying, Sheema. Shadow wouldn't betray me like that...he wouldn't, he's my brother!"

"Even though he's your brother, Kareb, doesn't mean that he'll always loyal..." Sheema's voice trailed as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"Shadow's loyal...he'll always be loyal!" He fought to keep his voice from rising; he didn't want to draw attention to them. He could feel an anger beginning to boil, but contained it the best he could. "You know Shadow's the only family I have left...the only _blood_ related family I have left."

Sheema remained silent. The two approached the open ramp of their ship. Kareb felt the familiar metal foundation of the ramp underneath his feet as the two ascended, but quietly he stopped. When he paused, Sheema paused.

"Something wrong, Kareb?"

He didn't answer, keeping his voice trapped within his chest. His heart drummed madly, and he could feel his blood flowing with an emotion he never could describe. He turned with a pivot, eying her quietly. Still she was breathtaking despite the darkness. He knew in his heart what she was like. He walked forward, feeling unusually closer to her than before.

Now more silence grew, and before long he leaned forward. "We'll find my brother," he whispered in her ear. "And he is not going to betray us..."


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

The last encounter with Lazarus was bright in his mind as he followed Ahsoka through the long corridors of the Sundari Palace. He didn't pay attention too much on the details. The tiles glossed with a brilliant shine to them and the windows bled golden tresses of sunlight. It struck him with tense beauty, probably one of the most beautiful things he's seen besides the Dantoonine. Despite the endless ocean of wheat, it found a place in his heart.

The Jedi said she had something to show him, but didn't spare any details about it. He grew curious during their walk from the apartment what she wanted to show him. She won the ten credits fair and square, Lazarus did kick his ass, and Shadow actually admitted that.

"Where are we going?" he asked finally. He grew weary of silence.

"Just you wait," Ahsoka replied gentle. She peered over her shoulders, fixing her vivid gaze on his briefly before turning ahead. "I asked the Duchess of Mandalore if she had an extra room to spare just for the occasion."

"Occasion?" Shadow echoed, lifting a brow. "What's the occasion?"

He caught Ahsoka's smile. "You'll see."

She continued down the hall and submissively he followed close behind. He noticed the corridor steadily grow dimmer as they headed away from the sun-bleeding windows. Finally they approached an open door leading into a vast room.

Shadow entered the brightly lit room, looking over the tall walls and the fancy tile layered over the floor. Just ahead stood a large glass pane, giving a beautiful cityscape view with a small glass terrace just outside.

"What did you say the occasion was again?" Shadow asked again. He looked about the barren room before looking at his companion.

"Training, sparring...whatever you call it," Ahsoka answered with a shrug. "I just thought it'd be wise to squeeze in some practice in a room spacious enough."

Shadow liked the thought. "Sparring sounds like fun," he replied, a smile pulling on his lips. He flexed his shoulders before quickly adopting a fighter's stance. "Come at me." He nodded in assurance she didn't have to go easy.

Ahsoka laughed. "If you insist." The Jedi Padawan leaped forward, tucking and rolling smoothly on the tile. She stopped in a crouch and swung her leg around, knocking his ankles out from underneath him.

Shadow toppled back, landing more in his shoulders than backside. He gritted his teeth and allowed himself to roll back. His knees met the ground and already Ahsoka returned to stand.

"Not too shabby," he commented, regardless of the simplicity. "Let's take it up a notch." He pushed himself to stand, once again falling in his fighter's stance. "Come at me again," he prompted her.

She obeyed, this time leaping and flipping in the air. She landed balanced on her feet, standing to her height and swing a strong punch at his jaw. Shadow's hand caught her wrist just as the knuckles touched the bone.

She didn't bother pulling her wrist free. Instead, she took her other hand and delivered a firm slap against his cheek. Shadow blinked his eyes, feeling his skin burn and sting with warmth.

"What was that?" he demanded, lifting a brow. "My master can hit harder than you! And he's _old_!"

She laughed and pulled her leg in, pressing the level side of her boot against his stomach, pushing him back, and freeing her captured wrist. Shadow staggered back, grinning before adopting his stance again. He could do this all day! "Again," he urged.

She moved in, a hard punch swinging to his flank. He used his opposite hand and blocked. She took swing after swing, trying to hit him but he didn't allow it. He blocked each punch.

Ahsoka picked up speed, but Shadow continued matching her pace. Soon punches converted to mad kicks and later developed to feral patterns of determination. Shadow continued making her frustrated, smoothly ducking and catching her attempts to hit him.

"This is sad," Shadow chuckled as he ducked another wild high-kick sweeping for his head. "You're not able to lay a scratch on me, which obviously proves Lazarus could probably kick your ass!"

He saw determination spark in her blue eyes. There we go, he thought silently. He grinned broadly. She started forcing him back. Soon Shadow had to keep up, using a series of different blocks and flips he obtained over years of experience.

She started getting better. He felt something solid hit his scarred shoulder and instantly he grimaced. She got him. Shadow struggled to keep up his defenses, but Ahsoka started making her mark.

His heart drummed as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He didn't want to let her win! A jarring punch to the jaw made him stagger. He struggled to regain his stance, but already the Jedi Padawan lunged forward. Her foot smashed against his chest and he flew back against the tile.

His body came to a soft halt, but his body still ached from impact. "Ouch," he said bluntly, thinking more of his shoulder than body. "You hurt my shoulder."

He eyed the Jedi as she stood over him. He could see the satisfaction glowering in the depths of her gaze. "Oh you poor thing," she replied with a faint laugh. "Need some ice for that shoulder?"

_Don't think you're satisfied with this!_ Shadow smirked. "Maybe..." His leg suddenly wrenched to the side, sweeping out and knocking Ahsoka's ankles out from under her. She landed on the tile and in seconds Shadow managed to pin down her wrists.

"Not any more," he chuckled with a beaming smirk. "My shoulder feels better already!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to hear your shoulder's better, but I'm not sure about mine."

Shadow released her wrists and stood up, giving her space to stand up. His heart pattered in his chest, accelerated from the exercise and challenge Ahsoka provided him. "That's one of the best spars I've ever had," he commented.

"Is that so?" Ahsoka tilted her head, curious to his reasoning.

"My brother and best friend are too predictable," he said with a shrug. "I like to present myself with a challenge."

The Jedi Padawan nodded, gravitating to his side. "I like to present myself with a challenge too." Her vivid gazes briefly met his before peering over to the door. "Senator Lanrax! Nice to see you here."

Shadow turned his head and found the senator casually standing at the threshold with several others who held boxes. "Is the party being held here?" he asked his companion, eying her with wonder.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep," she replied. "This is the Great Hall. And besides, I thought it'd be best to get a feel of the room during the spar, besides the fact it's the biggest in the palace." She shrugged before wandering to speak with Senator Lanrax.

Shadow watched her go, his mind pondering on his sudden spur of playfulness. Was she softening him up? Possibly, but he didn't think her influence had anything to do with it. He still didn't understand what made her so alluring to him.

He cursed quietly before following her, hoping to know his reasons sooner or later...

* * *

_A blackness descends around Shadow and he disparately is fighting to see through the dark. Cold air nibbles along his arms, sharp chills run through his bones. There is the sound of humming, the sound of a lightsaber ignited and at the ready. He pauses. He looks. He sees a bloody scarlet blade swing towards his flank. The blade slices in, hotly cutting through the flesh, muscle, and bone. In agony, Shadow falls screaming...but once listening to his scream he learns that it wasn't his, but Senator Lanrax's._

Torn out of his sleep, Shadow sat up and found the night greeting his awakened vision. The familiar surroundings of the apartment soothed some of his frayed nerves, but not all. His dream vividly remained in the depths of his mind. He never had nightmares like this except for his past haunting him.

This wasn't a memory, nor was it just a regular nightmare. Shadow felt more to it than just a figment in the imagination. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, soothing the unusual tremble of his heart. He remembered the life seeping from him in a form of hot rage, but it wasn't his life leaving the body.

He opened his eyes again and shifted on the couch, glancing behind him at the thick glass windowpane guiding moonlight inside the gloomy room. He sighed gentle before settling more comfortably in the cushions. He wanted to forget, but he couldn't!

"Shadow?"

He lifted his head and found Ahsoka standing just outside the door of her room. "Yes?" he asked softly, almost wearily.

"You okay?" He heard concern etched in her tone as she spoke, and only assumed he must have screamed in his feral nightmare.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm fine." He hoped his assured her, but sadly his expectations weren't met.

"You sure?" Ahsoka approached the couch and took a seat in the arm-chair across from him. "You look like something's bothering you."

"It's nothing," he said, trying to assure her. "I promise."

"I don't believe you."

He hide his scowl. Jedi read him too well! He softly sighed before shifting on his back to glance at the ceiling. "I had a nightmare, but it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

He didn't dare turn and look at the blue stare. Silence caked between them.

"Alright," she finally answered. "Suit yourself. I'll see you in the morning." She let out a soft yawn before rising from the arm-chair, wandering back to her room. "Tomorrow night's the party. Let's hope it'll be the night we'll catch Lazarus..."

Shadow nodded his head. "I hope so," he replied gentle. He listened to the door close shut and knew Ahsoka went back to sleep.

_I know so,_ he whispered in his mind. _I know Lazarus will be in our grasp...just you wait, Ahsoka. Just you wait..._


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven**_

A light music played through the speaker as Shadow sat alone in the security room, eying each camera displaying dozens of senators dressed in formal garb. At least he wasn't in there. Occasionally he'd find himself staring at a certain computer screen though. He watched Ahsoka as she wandered through the guests, nodding to each with a bob of her head and a semi-bow of her body. He found it hypnotizing to watch but with will power he forced himself to observe the other screens.

When nothing appeared out of the ordinary, he turned back to the screen with Ahsoka. He felt different around her, and he found it peculiar. His hands would grow clammy and his heart would quiver. He scowled at the childish feelings of anxiety preying him, though a part of him located delight inside it.

He looked at fancy puffy dresses and tight suits the senators wore and couldn't help but compare himself to them. While there were perfect, nice and eloquent, he was gritty and stained with sweat from prior training sessions. Sometimes he hated what he wore. In the a neighboring screen's reflection he caught a glimpse of himself. He didn't look so sickly like the last time he looked in a mirror.

Shadow appeared stronger than before with a tanning complexion, clean sable hair, calming green eyes, more muscle built up in his arms and figure. He shot himself a wolfish grin and brushed his fingers along his chin. A soft roughness came to his finger tips. _I'm starting to grow a bit of stubble there_, he thought to himself amusingly.

Averting his attention from himself to the screen, he found himself drawn to Ahsoka once more. He eyed her as she crossed from one screen to another, her vivid blue eyes protruding in his mind. Those eyes...

He shook his head, forcing his thoughts away and calming the sudden haste his heart made. He hated dealing with emotion, though most people probably dealt with it everyday. He quietly closed his eyes, forcing the quiver of his heart to cease and his blood to flow calmly through his veins. He had to clear his mind. And softly he began to doze off and his mind began stirring up images to play as a movie while he relaxed.

_He's standing in a room with little light bleeding through a rounded window. He peers out and sees a canopy of pitch and silver dots roaming the endless void. It's cold, but inside he's warm. He turns and sees the shadows obscuring a figure into a dense silhouette. His heart rate increases, his blood pressure's rising. He walks forward and meets the vivid blue eyes._

Shadow gritted his teeth, shaking his head from the thoughts and tried to focus on something else but his mind refused to cooperate. It began fueling his wants, feeding him desire to make him long even more. He had to fight it; it wasn't right.

_He feels numb, just like he had been once before yet he's conscious this time. He's aware of what he's doing. Staccato breaths protrude the atmosphere and already he's pulling himself closer. He suddenly feels a soft pressure upon his lips; his heart feels weightless and his lungs breathless. His hands are feeling the darkness, gracefully touching in a way a lover would: soft, gentle. He wished to forget, but this would be something he could _never _forget..._

Growling in frustration he opened his eyes, sweat dripping from his brow and heart pounding madly within. He hated himself; he hated the world. But now started feeling he sprouted doubts. He probably had more within him than doubts, but Shadow couldn't entirely find what hide behind the doubts. He turned back to the screen, eying the senators mingling with each other.

They smiled and laughed, having a good old-time while he sat watching them in a room just down the hall. The Great Hall looked spectacular with round tables strewn about the room draped with gorgeous white clothes and assorted with a bouquet of roses. He admired the beauty Senator Karaka applied to the room to bring out the splendor to the banquet. Wine glasses chimed and senators howled with laughter as the party continued underway.

Quietly he searched the screens again, finding Ahsoka nowhere in sight. His muscles tightened as he looked over the screens again, making sure she still lingered in the crowd.

"How's it going in here?" Ahsoka's voice startled him, but easily he kept himself from jumping.

"F-fine," he answered, slightly stammering.

He listened to her footsteps as she approached the screens. She was so close! His heart flared and his cheeks reddened as he turned in his seat and caught a small fragrance, something too hard for him to even describe. He kept his gaze away from her.

"No sign of Lazarus?" she asked casually.

"No."

She placed her hands on her hips and quietly observed the screens before looking down to Shadow, reaching a hand and playfully pushing his shoulder. "You should come out and join the party," she said invitingly. "You shouldn't stay here cooped up surrounded by screens."

Shadow's jaw dropped slightly. "Bu-but what about Lazarus? Shouldn't someone keep a look out for him?"

Her hand touched his shoulder though the touch felt different from the night prior. He didn't make any notion about it. "We can keep a look out for Lazarus while we're in the party," she answered. "Trust me."

Hesitantly he nodded his head and parted himself from his chair. He didn't entirely had anything else to where than his awful attire, and hopefully no one would notice. Taking a calming breath, he straightened his back and offered his arm in a casual gesture, just like the men he observed walking in with the female senators.

"May I walk you in?" he asked charmingly. She accepted his arm willingly by tuckers hers with his. Shadow led her out of the security room and headed to the Great Hall. His heart fluttered constantly as they neared the open double doors, and he knew he'd have to put up with the awkward stares of well-dressed senators.

The two turned the corner and entered the vivid room, the noise of numerous voices crashing over his ears but easily he restrained himself from cringing. He forced himself to get use to the deafening crowd. He didn't realize how close Ahsoka was, but he didn't care. She became the only thing comforting in the room.

Some senators stared at him, eyes studying his attire of informality. He ignored them, pressing on with a tall back and a gentle smile only aimed to Ahsoka. "To be honest with you," he said to her with a small laugh. "I've never done this before."

She tipped her head to the side. "Do what before?" she asked, returning his smile.

"Walk a lady into a room before, nor have I ever been to a large party." Shadow shrugged and averted his gaze forward to at least find an open table.

"Well, I hope this will be one of the best first parties you'll ever go to," she replied.

Soon finding a table, Shadow guided Ahsoka to her seat and quickly took the seat next to her. A sliver of him wished to return to the security room, but he refused to go back. He enjoyed her company. The two called down a serving man and got themselves drinks to relax with. Though despite his want for relaxation, he kept his eyes open for Lazarus.

_He's coming_, he said to himself. _I know he is!_

Gently Shadow reached over and grabbed Ahsoka's wrist. He pulled her a tad closer. "Do you think Lazarus will show?" he asked, warm breath pounding against her ear. He watched her nod.

"I'm sure," she replied, looking at her wrist.

He nodded in return to her response and softly released his hold. Without even realizing it, his heart had stiffened when he grabbed hold of her, and as he released his heartbeat soothed itself. Semi-bored he eyed the passing senators, studying their faces. Anyone could do anything evil, there was no denying that.

The musicians gradually changed to a gentle song and senators started dancing in the center of the room. The men and women glided with grace and ease, smiling happily at their dance partners. Everyone in the room danced, all except for Ahsoka and Shadow.

Awkwardly he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't wanna be the odd man out. "Wanna dance?" he asked. He tilted his head, lifting a brow in wonder if she wanted to.

She eyed him silently, semi-taken back at his question. "Sure," she replied, almost hesitantly.

Shadow reached out his hand, and gentle she took it. His fingers softly squeezed her hand and quickly he stood, aiding her to stand. He guided her away from their table to mingle with the crowd of dancing couples.

Her hand touched his shoulder and casually his own touched her flank. She tilted her head so her vivid eyes could meet his. Shadow gave a bashful smile. "I honestly don't know how to dance."

She laughed softly, careful not to disturb the over dancers. "Honestly?" she asked.

He nodded. "I hope you do know how to dance."

She tipped her head and eyed the couples graciously turning and swaying with the rhythm of the soothing music. "We could follow what they're doing," she mused. Shadow looked to the couples, splendid examples for this task.

"Hold on...I have to reposition..." Shadow's hand moved and fell to her left hip side while his other hand gentle grasped her right hand, holding it up about shoulder-level to make her arm bend upward from the elbow. "Now...you place your left arm on my shoulder," he instructed.

She listened, laughing softly. "This is gonna be bad," she commented dryly, though the amusement didn't ebb from her eyes.

Shadow chuckled back. "No it won't," he countered gentle. "I promise." The stood only a foot away from each other. He took a deep breath and eyed their examples once again, and knew who would take lead.

He took a deep breath, and soon they began to move in slow simple steps. They moved smoothly among the couples, gentle rotating and moving in varying directions. _Front, back, left, right._ Shadow kept his mind focused on his feet, guiding them both to avoid collision with others.

"This is pretty good," Ahsoka mumbled, seemingly impressed.

Shadow smirked. "You really think so?"

She nodded and quickly he twirled her with his left hand. Her feet spun submissively. Once she returned facing him, he cracked a smile. "Not bad," she said, lifting a brow. "But I'm not entirely impressed."

His heart pattered.

He personally didn't know the feeling coming over him. His pace slowed as he found his eyes meeting hers. He wondered if she felt it too. The sudden pattering, the shortness in breath. He blinked his eyes, lost in the haze of blue.

A soft glass clinging suddenly came from a large table across the room, and automatically he turned his head and found Senator Karaka seated at a long banquet table. In one hand the senator held a wineglass and in the other a fork which he used to tap the surface.

The couples retreated from the dance floor, Ahsoka and Shadow within the steady flow. He didn't let go of her hand until they settled back in their seats. The room grew deadly quiet, giving the senator time to address them.

"Welcome fellow Senators," he began, rising from his seat. "Welcome to the Senator banquet! I – alongside Duchess Satine – are thankful you all could make it here."

The room suddenly broke into clapping and Shadow forced himself to blend in with the crowd. Once the applause died, the senator cleared his throat to continue.

"Alas, due to the dark circumstances, it's dangerous for me to even step foot in this room." His voice dragged across the spacious room, droning in Shadow's ears as he forced himself to cling to the words. "But why I brought you here tonight is not to throw festivities at you, but to share a dark secret I've discovered about the Republic itself."

People began to mutter among themselves, looking at the senator with glances of curiosity and uncertainty. Despite the whispers rising between the people, Senator Karaka continued. "Yes, there is a secret in the Republic, and it hides in our government. High above the senators and probably higher than the Jedi! There's a man who we all know as a great one, but despite his appearance of good he has another agenda."

Shadow shifted uncomfortably as he eyed the senator, wondering who the politician was talking about. It could have been anyone in the room, or maybe in the Republic!

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we all know this man. A former senator who rose as someone else we all know today. Yes, I am talking about- _Ooof!_"

Screams suddenly filled the room and the seated people rose from their seats. Something happened. Shadow pushed himself to stand, struggling to see over the crowd. He listened closely, ignoring the shocks of terror rising from the crowd. He could hear the sound of crunching glass and two men scuffling.

He called on his senses. _Lazarus_.

Already he summoned the Force, pushing up off his feet and leaping high over the crowd. From above he could see a better view. He spotted Lazarus' broad figure moving in against the senator, a series of punches and blows flying. The guards struggled to get through the crowd, and Shadow knew he'd be the first to confront.

The bounty hunter knocked Karaka off his feet, sending him sliding against the shattered glass. Lazarus laughed a hardy laugh as Shadow soundlessly landed behind him. "You should have kept your mouth shut, _Senator_," Shadow heard him say smugly.

"You should have kept your ass away, _Lazarus_!" The words lifted from Shadow's tongue before he could think, and already the bounty hunter whipped around to face him. The bounty hunter's eyes darkened at the sight of him, yet deep within a hidden glee kindled.

"Ah, look kid," Lazarus said with a laugh, "I don't got a fight with you. My clients got a bone to pick with the senator. Back off or you'll get your ass handed to you again, but this time no mercy."

Shadow stretched his arms. "You said I wanted mercy?" He smirked as he watched Lazarus stare at him in surprise. "Come on, big boy," he taunted. "Let's got to round two."

The bounty hunter didn't hesitate. Lazarus barreled Shadow over, fists landing against the young man's jawline and nose. The motions jarred the Sith acolyte briefly, but quickly he called on the Force. Anger flared through his veins as he pushed his hands against Lazarus' shoulders, knocking the bounty hunter back and kicking him away with a powerful jolt.

The man went flying against the wall. The satisfying thud from the impact made Shadow rise to his feet, and quickly he adopted a natural fighters crouch. Lazarus slowly rose back to his feet, brushing off the shrapnel of glass from his broad shoulders before returning the stance.

The two continued tussling, their skirmish attracting a massive audience. Lazarus tossed Shadow like a salad, throwing him from table to table with dishes and silverware clattering on impact. Glass shattered and gasps rose around the room. The bounty hunter delivered a hefty blow to nose, and Shadow staggered into another table in a haze.

Lazarus found great success as the oppressor. The Sith acolyte scowled as he regained his sense of balance. A powerful surge of the Force from an outstretched hand sent the bounty hunter flying. After crashing to the floor, the man took the cue to retreat.

He knew hand-to-hand combat wouldn't do too much good. He reached for his weapon.

His heart quickened as he ignited the crimson blade, swinging it skillfully in the air and adopting a natural fighting stance. His eyes shimmered with excitement and goosebumps crawled over his skin. He completely forgot his past emotions. Sheer fury roared in his veins as he watched the bounty hunter with eagerness.

"Next time, Jedi," Lazarus grunted, lifting his chin curtly.

"There isn't gonna be a next time," Shadow answered, his hands tightening on the hilt of his lightsaber.

"You speak with such ignorance."

The bounty hunter's answer made Shadow furious. The Sith acolyte advanced quickly, pulling back the bloody blade and taking a mad swing at the throat. Lazarus rolled aside, ducking from the energized weapon and rushing to the open window.

Lazarus kept running, hurling himself out through the broken glass to the lower roof tops. Shadow didn't hesitate, propelling after the fleeing suspect. He ignored Ahsoka's calls to keep his mind focused on the objective: capturing the target. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he made a mad dash to the open window and flung himself through the gap.

Shadow felt weightless as gravity pulled his body down to a lower rooftop. Using the Force, he landed softly on his feet and pushed on in pursuit of the feeling bounty hunter. _I'm not going to fail_, he vowed to himself. _I'm not going to fail._


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Feet palpitated against the smooth glass and startled people underneath Shadow and Lazarus as they raced each other from above. The Sith acolyte's deadly blade submissively rested at his flank as he followed the fleeing bounty hunter. Determination sweated from his broad and quickly the acolyte pushed himself to move faster. He heard another set of running feet from afar and knew Ahsoka followed him.

"Shadow!" he heard her call, but he ignored her.

His heart raced madly in his chest as he leaped to higher rooftop to gain a higher advantage. Lazarus sprinted to his left ahead of him. Shadow judged the distance between him and the bounty hunter. It didn't seem that far unless he used the Force. Calling upon his source of power, he pushed off with mighty legs and flew to the roof below, landing just behind the bounty hunter with light feet.

Shadow's eyes grew feral. "Give up!" he bellowed to the bounty hunter, venomous anger dripping in his voice.

If Lazarus replied, Shadow didn't hear it. Still the two hurried along the rooftops, the distance between them dangerously close. The acolyte could almost touch him. Flicking off his crimson blade and quickly clipping it to his belt, he reached out to grasp the bounty hunter's shoulder. His finger missed only by an inch. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself to move faster.

Finally his fingers hooked around the shoulder and yanked him back. Lazarus' body smashed against his, forcing his feet to slip out from under him because of the weight. Shadow held back a wince once his back smacked uncomfortably against the glass.

The bounty hunter rolled to his knees, large hands coming to fall around his throat. Lazarus' finger's tightened and Shadow gagged. Automatically, a hand grasped the firm wrist of the man strangling him and the acolyte fought for air. The fingers tightened more. Shadow grimaced. His nails dug into the skin to have the grip loosen.

Shadow's free hand slipped to his lightsaber, fingers weakly grasping the familiar hilt and pulling it from his belt. He choked pitifully, closing his eyes to hear his lungs scream. He pushed the top of his weapon to Lazarus' belly and his thumb fought to find the button to ignite it.

Lazarus' grip suddenly loosened and the broad weight rolled off him. The acolyte gagged and he inhaled sharply to ease the fire in his lungs. Shadow gritted his teeth as he gently rolled himself to his knees, fighting to regain his breath before the bounty hunter got to him. Alas, he was too slow.

The tip of Lazarus' boot crushed against his abdomen, forcing his stomach to flinch in and his back to arch. Another kick sent Shadow rolling to his backside again. The bounty hunter's hands grasped the cloth of his robes and hoisted him up.

"You don't know when to quit, do ya boy?" the bounty hunter asked, a large smirk pulling on his lips. "It's a shame you don't really know how to put up a good fight!"

Shadow gritted his teeth and brought his knees closer. With a powerful kick, he sent Lazarus back and landed hard on his back. He didn't waste any time, and quickly he heaved himself to his feet. The bounty hunter scowled as he faced him, and quickly he ignited his crimson blade again.

The familiar hum proved as a familiar song in his ears. His hands grew clammy and quickly he readjusted his grip before advancing. Releasing a loud cry he charged. When Shadow stood about 5 inches away, Lazarus ducked the swipe at his neck and pulled out his knife.

The bounty hunter returned to his full height and swiped his small blade at his attacker. The blade caught Shadow at the cheek and quickly the acolyte staggered back to give them space. Blood dripped from the minor slice, but Shadow had grown use to the idea of pain.

Lazarus advanced this time, sharply jerking his muscled arms every which way in attempts to cut his opponent again. Shadow ducked and leaped to avoid the senseless swings. Occasionally the acolyte would swing his scarlet blade, but knew well to keep himself from rushing into close contact.

Ahsoka's feet didn't stir their attention, but her presence became well noted. Instead of diving for Shadow, Lazarus headed for Ahsoka instead. The bounty hunter swiped his knife and caught her by the hand. He didn't wait for her to retaliate. Already he swung again and caught her arm. The Jedi Padawan staggered back with twin green blades moving in a blur though neither could catch the man at all. He eluded each stroke either by ducking, jumping, or rolling.

Taking his chance while Lazarus' was occupied, Shadow hurled himself at the bounty hunter soundlessly. His bloody blade swung madly at the ankles, but the man appeared still aware of his surroundings. Lazarus leaped over energized blade and kicked Shadow back.

The acolyte scowled as he staggered away from them. Still Ahsoka swung; preforming skillful arches of green to harm her aggressor. Lazarus fought back when he found the chance, reaching out to knife her the best he could. She avoided each attempted strike easily.

Shadow, after regaining himself, advanced again. "Face me!" he howled, drawing the bounty hunter's attention with his lightsaber driving for the shoulder. Lazarus bent backwards and allowed the blade to swing over his arch-shaped body. The bounty hunter pushed off with his feet, balancing briefly on his hands before returning to stand. Lazarus repositioned and attacked again.

The fight continued on, each side evenly distributing attempts to harm each other. Lightsabers flashes and moonlight glimmered off the sleek blade of Lazarus' knife. Time passed and Shadow's frustration began to reach its boiling point.

Lazarus eased back after another round of eluding swings, and Ahsoka began to recede slightly to regroup with Shadow. Sweat dripped from his face as he gravitated to her side. "What's the plan?" he panted, regaining his breath.

"I'll try to get his attention and you get him?" she suggested softly. Her vivid blue eyes didn't avert from the bounty hunter.

"Fine by me," Shadow answered, eying her wearily. "Just as long as we can get him down."

Eagerly the acolyte pushed off, but Ahsoka's hand took hold of his rest and yanked him back. "Wait," she hissed angrily, "Duchess Satine notified the authorities not too long ago, they'll be here soon; just though I could let you know that."

Shadow's jaw clenched and quickly he nodded. "Right," he said quickly. "Now can you let me go?"

The Padawan released him and instantly he turned to face Lazarus. He raised his crimson blade to fall parallel to his body in a vertical position. The bounty hunter eyed him quietly, appearing to suspect something more would occur. Taking a deep breath, Shadow propelled himself in the air. His body flew over the bounty hunter's and swiftly landed behind him. His feet soundlessly touched the roof.

Lazarus whipped around, ducking the swing aimed for his ear and driving his knife to his flank. Shadow's eyes widened in minor shock as the cold blade drove up beside his ribs. It didn't feel like it stuck in deep. The bounty hunter tore his weapon out of him and pushed him aside to turn to Ahsoka. Shadow briefly fell to his knees and his fingers brushed against the cut.

_How could I left him slip through my defenses? _At first he held anger at himself for being clumsy, but quickly he called upon the Force to help cease the bleeding. He applied strong pressure on the wound while his eyes fixated on the bounty hunter and Ahsoka. Her plan hadn't necessarily went along as she hoped.

He watched the two of them waver before Ahsoka made the first move. She sharply cut her blade diagonally to meet with the shoulders, but Lazarus eluded simply. He went to take a stab at her but she already retreated back to keep their distance. Shadow's heart pounded as he forced his shocked body to stand.

Ahsoka unleashed strong swings, aiming at whatever seemed logical while also protecting herself. Lazarus continued ducking and rolling, a ghastly smile playing on his lips as he continued toying with her. "Come on," Shadow heard him taunt. "Fight like a _Jedi_!" Shadow extinguished his crimson blade and clipped it to his belt again.

Shadow recognized the knife as a problem. Seeing Lazarus' back turned to him he flung himself at the bounty hunter. Their bodies collided and just by touch the acolyte could sense the shock conveying through him. Ahsoka moved aside as both boys wrestled on the roof. Shadow took a hand to the bounty hunter's wrist to hold back the blade attempting to slice into his neck.

He gritted his teeth and ended up rolling to his backside. His muscles tightened as he continued fighting until finally exhaustion took its toll. To avoid getting his neck impaled, Shadow twisted his body to the side and allowed his shoulder to take the cut. The blade sank deep, cutting through the skin and blood vessel.

"Shadow!" he heard Ahsoka shout. Before he knew it, Lazarus' weight disappeared from above him, and the knife tore from the fissure in his shoulder with an unnatural tapping sound. He winced and placed a hand on the bleeding gash. He could hear Ahsoka and Lazarus struggling from afar, and quickly just by the sounds of scuffle Shadow could tell Lazarus was winning.

He pushed himself to stand, and he pivoted around to face the bounty hunter. Though he was one moment too late. Lazarus grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders and threw her aside. His heart suddenly stopped in his chest as he watched her near the fringe of the roof. _No!_

Her body rolled just over the edge but quickly her fingers managed to grip the lip. Some relief eased his pounding heart, but it didn't make anything better. Lazarus casually walked to Ahsoka, eying her body dangling before he turned to look at Shadow.

"Who do you care more about? Me? Your Friend? You can only choose one, son." The bounty hunter chuckled softly, shaking his head with a teasing smile. Quietly he slipped his knife back in his pocket where it came from and wandered past him.

Shadow's eyes blazed angrily as he looked between Ahsoka and the bounty hunter. Her, or his freedom. Once again he found himself at war with his emotions. Lazarus continued making his way from the roof, eyes fixated on the acolyte as if waiting for him to purse him.

Shadow didn't move. He could hear Ahsoka's staccato breaths as her hold on the lip started to weaken. He didn't have much time. He turned to Lazarus, watching the bounty hunter take off in a run down to another lower roof. _You're not getting away again!_

Calling on the Force, he reached out his hand and caught the bounty hunter in a strong hold as he attempted to leap to another building. He continued listening to Ahsoka's desperate voice and it helped him concentrate. Straining himself he pulled Lazarus over to him.

The bounty hunter struggled and spat spiteful insults, though he remained unaffected by it. His heart burned with anger. With a quick flick, Lazarus' body slammed against the glass. The man let out a bloodcurdling scream as Shadow tossed him to and for about the roof.

Bones cracked inhumanly and blood dripped from broken skin. Shadow didn't care how much pain this man felt, he just wanted to go home. Lazarus' body crashed against the ground after another round of ruthless thrashing and his body tumbled over the edge, but he wasn't as lucky as Ahsoka. The bounty hunter's cry fading cry suddenly cut short as he landed on the ground with a sickly thud.

Shadow made his way over to the edge, eying where Lazarus fell. He remained in a lifeless state. Ahsoka's call once more drew his attention and quickly he went to her aid.

"Help me, Shadow!" she begged. She barely held on by her fingers.

He hesitated for a moment until he something flashing caught his eye. He turned his head and spotted a small object on the ground, faintly blinking underneath a thick layer of blood. His eyes widened in realization. Lazarus cut out his tracking device.

Shadow held his breath, looking from the small device to Ahsoka's pleading form. Her, or his freedom. His heart pounded unsteadily as he rose to stand, eying her gentle before beginning to retreat to the blinking object.

"Shadow!" she cried loudly, vivid eyes trying to meet his shadowing gaze. "Please!"

Her shouts grew louder and louder, though he remained unaffected by them; or at least he tried to ignore her pleads and wails. He turned his back and didn't look back. He closed his eyes, picturing her fingers hanging by the very tips. It became life or death for her, but it didn't rest in her hands, but his own. His teeth gnashed together uneasily. Would he just let her fall for the sake of his freedom?

She hung by her nails now. Seconds ticked.

Her body pulled down slightly thanks to gravity and Ahsoka tried to reposition her hands. She couldn't. Even if she tired to release one of her hands the other would give. She closed her eyes painfully, feeling her muscles screaming in objection.

"Please," she said to him gently. "Please save me..."

Shadow didn't answer.

* * *

Kareb didn't know what to think when he wandered Sundari. His eyes scanned the darkness and all he could trust in was the Force. Sheema flanked him, following him closely and keeping her own sights peeled for his brother. Shadow was here somewhere.

"Look! Over there!" Sheema's whisper drew his attention, and quickly he found his companion pointing at two struggling strangers. Their forms dense in the night, but Kareb could sense the Force raging from one of the combatants.

"Shadow's down there," he whispered quickly.

Kareb quickly leaped to another rooftop, pushing his legs in long powerful strides to approach the struggling men. The fray slowly grew louder as he neared, though he was too late to join their fight.

One of the men flung the other off the end, and the falling man landed with a sickening thud. His heart stopped, unable to see the victim. Instead he looked at the victor, waiting.

"Shadow!"

An unfamiliar voice rang in the air and suddenly he realized the men weren't alone. Someone dangled from the fringe of the building.

"Please!"

He detected the feminine tone from the dangling figure. Everything suddenly clicked and he realized the one dangling was the Jedi with Shadow. His brother still lived! He watched from a distance, eyes squinting to see what he'd do.

_Let her die,_ he screamed in his head. _Let her fall and die like that man! Come back with us!_

His brother didn't move.

* * *

Ahsoka's arms trembled.

Her nails began easing away from the lip.

_Should I save her? Or should I not?_ Shadow continued battling his thoughts.

"Please..." Defeat shadowed Ahsoka's voice.

She tried to reposition her grip, but her efforts failed. Her nails slipped and gravity pulled her down.

She closed her eyes and braced for the worse.

Shadow couldn't take it anymore.

He reached out and caught her by the wrist. He saw her eyes reopen to peer up at him, reflecting her relief. He gritted his teeth and strained, pulling her up and over. He pulled her away from the edge. He stood, pulling Ahsoka to stand as well.

He hesitated. "Are you okay?" he finally asked, forcing concern to flash in his eyes.

She nodded curtly. "I am now..."

Their eyes met again. Shadow held his breath and found his fantasies roaming through him once again. His heart pounded in his chest and he refused to tear away from his gaze. Without knowing it his hands already rested along her back.

"Th-that's good to hear," he replied simply. He finally turned away, hoping not to meet her vivid eyes with boldness again. A gentle hand rested on his cheek and pulled him to look at her again. He leaned in, breath softening and heart yearning again.

Loud sirens caught his attention and quickly he broke away from her, eying the shuttles easing down from above them to Lazarus' body. Shadow crouched along the edge, watching the police rush out from their vehicles to apprehend the deceased.

"Well, you're free to go now," Ahsoka said, crouching beside him without looking at him.

"Yeah." He didn't know what else to say. Everything that happened he wished it not to become a distant memory.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked.

Shadow paused, thinking over in his head. "Take me back to Coruscant? I can work out what I wanna do from there." He rose to his full height and quietly wandered away from the ledge.

"What are you planning to do?" Ahsoka asked, following his motions except she didn't walk after him.

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know..."

* * *

Kareb scowled. "What is he doing?" he growled over his shoulder, glancing at Sheema. He found her shrugging.

"I-I don't know," she replied softly. He didn't know if she Shadow's actions surprised her as it did him.

"He caught her!" Kareb exclaimed to himself. "He _caught_ her!" He whipped around, listening to the faint sirens of police speeders descending around the dead man's body. "We have to get out of here."

"What about Shadow?" Sheema peered around his shoulder, looking to where Shadow had disappeared too.

"We'll get him later," Kareb assured her tartly. "I promise." He tilted his head, bitter thoughts rousing in his mind. Avano was right. Shadow had turned. "We'll get the traitor soon...he has to get off this planet doesn't he?"

"You want to intercept their shuttle?" Sheema surmised. "That's risky."

"I know," Kareb replied. "But it's the only way. Shadow comes home, and...we're gonna fix him. We're going to banish these thoughts...these _actions_ away from him."

He took a deep breath and soon pushed her to retreat farther up the rooftops. "Come on," he prompted. "We'll get Shadow, soon..."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Cold space felt comforting to Shadow, numbing the exposed nerves from the numerous cuts covering his body. Gingerly he winces as his fingers wandered over the deep cut on his shoulder thanks to Lazarus. Shadow listened to the soft humming of the ship as it continued its way from the atmosphere of Mandalore. Senator Karaka accompanied the small republic shuttle, wanting to head back to Coruscant to discuss some information with a fellow senator.

Karaka was fairly battered, but he still continued on with his business once assured the threat wasn't there any longer. The Sith acolyte lay silently in his small quarters, looking at the metal ceiling wondering if it'd be best to head home with Kareb or not. Somewhere he knew a chance for a different life lingered in his future, but not a future as a Jedi Knight. Shadow could never bring himself to that.

His life was too wrecked up with emotion; he'd end up killing either himself or someone else if he wasn't careful. He shifted in his bunk, green eyes not entirely focused on any object in the room. He wanted to find reason to go with Kareb and reason not to. He'd become corrupted; he couldn't deny it because he knew. He felt it his form.

He closed his eyes, giving off deep breaths to relax the rising blood pressure within him. If he had to decide, he'd do it when he's calm. His heart slowed and his mind began to drift off into a void, yet something inside him began to unconsciously stir...

_Cold air nibbles on his arms as Shadow awakens within the shuttle, and someone's with him. Red lights flash overhead and something loud wails through the walls but it's muffled. Something's wailing, or perhaps screaming in chilling agony. He stands and wanders over to the open door and enters the corridor. Familiar hums, fairly faint, come from the end of the hall. His blood grows cold as a loud shrill roars above the other ones. Something loud thuds on the floor, and the next thing he hears is: "You're going to keep your promise, brother. You're keeping your promise..."_

Shadow jolted awake. His eyes seared in the terror of his dream, though it felt it possessed something stronger than a figment in his imagination. He pushed himself to stand, feeling something drizzle down his shoulder. He scowled as he reached a hand to touch his wound. It reopened again. Cursing under his breath and got from his bunk and proceeded to the small refresher just across the small quarters. Flicking on a light, he turned on the water and began washing the fresh blood off his arm.

Sometimes he hated wounds, though it became something he'd grown use to over the years of dark training sessions. His master taught him how to bear his wounds and fight against the feeling of pain. Shadow finished splashing chilling water over the cut and shut off the sink. Taking a deep breath he took a towel hanging to his left and patted down his numb arm.

A soft knocking came from the door and quietly he hesitated. The knocking came again, and Shadow then proceeded to the door. With his mind he slid the metal door open and found Ahsoka standing there with a first aid kit.

"I thought you might need this," she said, eying his shoulder. "Can I come in?"

He nodded his head. "Sure, come on in." He stood aside, allowing her to step in and the door slid shut behind her. The room grew unusually dark once the hallway light disappeared, but Shadow still saw light illuminating through the rounded window viewing the stars.

Silence settled in the room, and Shadow felt an awkwardness tug inside him as he sat down on his bunk. Ahsoka sat beside him, opening the kit and pulling out bandage wraps and ointment. She applied the ointment first, and Shadow ignored the sting bugging his nerves. He winces softly, but the darkness hid any expression he conveyed on his face.

After the ointment she coiled wrap around his shoulder gentle. Gradually the wrap tightened and stopped the blood flowing from his reopened cut. "There," she said once she finished. "Now you won't have to worry about reopening it again." She somehow reminded him of Sheema when she took care of his other shoulder.

Shadow faintly smiled. "Thanks." Some gratitude shined in his eyes as he looked at her. After several minutes he glanced away and shifted his feet on the firm floor.

"I don't think you're the one to save thanks," Ahsoka imputed quickly, forcing him to stare back at her. "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

He chuckled softly. "You thanking me?" he echoed, leaning back to allow light to touch the smirk toying on his lips. "You're joking right? What did I do that'd make you want to thank me?"

"You saved my life." Her vivid blue stare didn't avert from him when she spoke. Shadow eased his face back into the shadows with his green stare looking about her darkened features. He couldn't entirely tell what emotions conveyed, but something glowing in her eyes made his heart patter.

"You're welcome then," he answered softly.

"Why'd you do it?"

Her question caught him off guard, but easily he contained his uneasiness. "Why not?" he asked in return, tipping his head to the side. "Should I have left you fall?"

"You had every right to let me," she objected. "Why didn't you? You were free, weren't you not?" He watched her cross her arms and her eyes darken slightly in demand.

"I did," he agreed casually, mind searching for words to fill her satisfaction. "But I didn't. Does is really matter if I had a choice? I saved you, so let's leave it at that."

Ahsoka wasn't letting off easy. "You're a Sith," she murmured softly under her breath. "I'm a Jedi. There's a big difference between the two of us, and as I recall, you're not really on good terms with the Jedi."

Shadow stammered. "W-well...y-your..._different_." His words failed.

"Different?" she echoed, leaning forward with eyes searching his.

He looked away. "Yes, I've never met a Jedi like you."

"Or you never met a Jedi before. Your judged them for only several seconds." Her reply made him grit his teeth in frustration.

"Is it so wrong to judge?" he questioned, forcing himself to stare back at her.

He saw her smile softly. "Yes," she answered. "But look, you're here with a Jedi. Do you still treat me the same as any other Jedi?"

"Well no, but-"

"That's because you got to know me a bit more," she interrupted, refusing to hear his excuses. "I'm sure the first time you judged me you thought I'd be what you had assumed Jedi were, but I'm not."

Shadow bit his lip. She had him pinned there. "I guess you're right," he admitted ruefully.

He watched her shoulders shake in a small laugh. "Everyone still learns between right and wrong, no matter how far in life they're in," she said.

He smirked at her words. "Is that so?" he inquired. "How can I tell what's wrong and right?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "It depends on how you feel within I guess."

Shadow leaned in, eyes lining up with hers. "And what do you feel right now?" Once again his hear pattered.

"What do you want me to feel?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Anything."

She laughed softly. "Like what? I don't know what to feel at the moment."

"Affection? Acceleration? Attraction?"

She knew where his point lay. "Jedi can't love."

"Why not?" Shadow demanded as he looked at her.

"It forms attachments. We're encouraged to care about others, but not engage ourselves in romantic relationships..." Ahsoka's voice trailed as she struggled to make him understand.

"Do you feel something then?" he asked.

"Jedi can't love," she whispered, and quickly Shadow grasped her wrist.

"_Do_ you feel something?" he repeated, forcing her to turn her eyes to him. "Answer the damn question, Ahsoka!"

"Yes."

He watched her look at her hands resting in her lap, wondering what other emotions danced within her. His heart pounded madly in his chest, her answer ringing like church bells in his head. A part of him sprouted in joy at her answer, but the other part screamed in agony. He knew the wrongness in holding fondness for her.

He released her wrist and kept his eyes away. Silence awkwardly settled between them as each fought with their inner emotions. He tipped his head to the side, watching her out of the corner of his gaze. He could sense waves of intense emotion lifting from her, and he forced himself not to speak.

Ahsoka sighed sharply before her vivid blue eyes landed on him. They softened, a longing affection appearing within the aquatic hue. "If this is wrong," she whispered softly. "Then I don't wanna be right..."

Her fingers graced upon his arm and heart flew in his chest at her touch. He didn't know what to say, or what to do! His eyes remained mesmerized by hers, and he became unconsciously aware of leaning forward. Their noses brushed against each others', breath shallow and quaky as their eyes began to close.

Shadow captured her lips, feeling himself move closer against her with hands running along her back. He pushed her over, allowing her to slid underneath him upon the bedspread. Her hands ran along the nape of his neck, fingers intertwining with the sable wisps of hair.

The two remained sustained in their passionate embrace, something neither have really experienced before. Shadow's heart pounded madly in his chest, muscular arms holding her close, and maybe even closer. He felt a soft hand push against his shoulder, and smoothly he rolled over to his back. He smirked, lips briefly parting from their kiss.

He never felt anything like this; it was as if time had slowed around them. Ahsoka's lips graced along his once more before she pulled away, eyes opening to look down at him with soft eyes. He pulled his neck up, pecking her lips before settling comfortably down upon the sheet.

"Is this my reward for saving you?" he inquired, grinning.

She laughed, hands gently stroking the small wisp of hair brushing against his forehead. "If you want to call it that," she simply answered. Her blue eyes shined an emotion Shadow read as love, and his eyes mirrored the same.

"I think this is more as a reward," he whispered, rolling her to her back. His grin melted to a gentle smile as he pecked her cheek. "It's more of a treat. I thought being free was a bit more of a reward."

She laughed again, fingers gingerly stroking the nape of his neck once more. "Like I said," she mused, lifting her neck up from the bed, "if you want to call it that..." Her voice trailed and her lips once again met his. Shadow's heart sped once more in his chest as he returned the favor. Being with her made him find solace in his heart and mind. He felt weightless with her.

A hand fell to her hip, still holding the tendency of pulling her body close. Shadow didn't wish to speak more words, he just wanted her. Once again the two parted from their second kiss, but before Shadow could trap her in a third, a siren compelled them to break apart.

He scowled lightly. "What the hell is going on?" He mused aloud, easing off the bed to stand to his full height. He held out a hand, and Ahsoka took it. He helped her up, still trying to place together in his mind what was going on.

"I dunno." Ahsoka also held wonder in her blue eyes, and it couldn't help but make Shadow smirk lightly.

"Maybe they turned it on just to pull us apart," he chuckled, leaning in and gracing her cheek with a soft kiss.

She rolled her eyes lightly, placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from moving closer. "Or maybe something's actually going on and we should see what that is."

Shadow smirked lightly before a hand fell to his hip, and quietly he grasped the familiar hilt of his lightsaber. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." He looked down and spotted the lightsaber that she held in her hand. He nodded his head and soon tipped his head to the door.

"After you?"

Ahsoka moved first, green blade materializing in moments as she approached the door. He followed in silence, crimson blade already ignited and at the ready. As the door slid open, the ship shook and screams of terror rose to their ears.

Shadow froze. _They're here..._

"Shadow?" Ahsoka's voice drew him away from his thoughts and quietly he turned his head, meeting her worried gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." He leaned forward, hot breath touching the fringe of her ear. "Let's go see what's wrong."

He nodded for her to take the lead and followed her down the corridor. His heart pounded and his blood boiled to its capacity for anger. If only he hadn't decided to stay. _Kareb and Sheema are here_, he thought silently, _and they want blood..._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Sirens blared in Kareb's ears and the memory of his first encounter with the Republic seared in his mind. It was on the cruiser where he first lost Shadow, but this time he managed to stop them from taking him away again. He and Sheema had sat in the shuttle waiting until the Force pulled within him telling him to take off and locate a small Republic ship leaving the atmosphere. From there they boarded in the small hanger and apprehended whatever troopers rushed to their location.

Fresh blood sprayed from his victims and marked out his face with thick crimson liquid and sweat. Anger continued pushing through his veins as he pushed on his way through the ship. Platoons of clone troopers appeared at the entryway of the hanger, blasters firing rapidly with no mercy. His lightsaber moved in a repetitive blur, mind controlling his arm skillfully to intercept the barrage of bullets. Occasionally some would bounce off and return the shot to its source, but he knew Sheema had something up her mind.

His muscles didn't grow weary as he pressed, unleashing a series of flips and twists to keep himself on his feet. Maybe his mind started growing tired, but his body surged with adrenaline. Kareb caught a grenade in mid-throw using the Force, tossing it with a flick of his wrist to the extra platoon arriving from behind.

The ship rumbled in sharp tremors as the projectile went off and sent men flying to their death in heavy shrapnel. Still the first wave pressed with their shooting, not focusing on the wounded and dead. He grinned in amusement as he quietly summoned more power while fighting off their bullets. From afar he heard distant screams of dismembering troopers, their cries of alarm cutting short and their bodies thumping to the ground.

Sheema tore them apart, limb by limb, and one by one. Some didn't see her coming, but when others did it'd be too late. Blood lined the smooth tile floor, but both the Sith acolytes maintained their ground. Finally only on trooper stood living.

Kareb flung his lightsaber at the trooper. "This is arc trooper 09, requesting backup immediately intruders are rogue Jedi! I repeat, the intruders are-" The clones body stiffened in shock. Kareb impaled him with his blade.

The soldier slumped to his knees, and quickly Kareb summoned his weapon back to his hand before the clone joined the extinct platoon.

"That was easy," Sheema commented dryly, brushing back a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Her sides slightly heaved in exhaustion, but Kareb knew she'd grow her strength once more when they headed deeper into the ship.

"Come on," he grumbled over his shoulder, pushing off into a run. "We need to find Shadow and get out of here."

Sheema's running feet soothed the uneasy feeling that'd appeared when they first landed. Something appeared wrong to him. Kareb rounded the corridor and found more arc troopers running at the opposite end. Sliding to a halt he reached out with the Force, using his hands and taking hold of the metal plates underneath the approaching clones.

He strained and the hallway groaned unnaturally. He began ripping the metal sheets by the welded seams, throwing the men off-balance.

"Blast him!" he heard a trooper order another. His jaw clenched and he continued to control the metal. He listened as the blasters cocked and the soldiers took aim. In a strong motion he lifted his arms up and the floor instantly ripped up from underneath them.

The troopers let out wails of alarm as their bodies tumbled down from the steep slope. Kareb closed his eyes and concentrated harder, using his mind and catching the bodies of falling troopers and gravitating them to the metal. Good thing another level was underneath them, or else they'd be sucked in space.

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists and with a groan the sheets of floor turned to a giant metal wad with troopers sandwiched inside. Screams of metal and the crunching of bone interrupted their agonized cries. Kareb finally released his grim and the wad fell to the lower level with a deafening thud. Once again the ship shook in discomfort, but the Sith acolytes didn't retreat.

"Jump!" Kareb ordered, bending his knees and pushing off in a powerful leap to arrive on the other side of the chasm he'd created. Sheema smoothly landed beside him and quickly they pushed on down the corridor.

His mind searched the rooms, eager to find his brother. The two rounded another corner, hearing the metal groan unnaturally. Kareb didn't realize his anger started shaking the walls. He quietly used Sheema's soft breathing as a place of solace and eased his power within him.

"He's nearby!" Sheema called to him, and quietly Kareb skid to a halt at the end of the corridor and rounded the corner. He suddenly stopped, spotting a dark silhouette just opposite from them.

"Do you see that?" he asked his companion before casually moving forward. His hand automatically felt to his hip and his senses became more attuned as he neared. Something didn't feel right.

Suddenly a blaster shot missed his face by an inch and quickly he staggered to the wall. Sheema already deflected the bullet with her lightsaber and ran to meet their aggressor. Kareb regained his balance and turned, his own lightsaber flying to his hands and igniting within seconds. Despite him being behind he managed to outrun his companion.

He only saw the man briefly, eying the fancy suit he wore and the sling his arm rested in. The blaster went off again and quickly he deflected the projectile. Swiftly he turned his body sideways and swung his lightsaber a way a golfer would swing a golf club. The energized blade sliced through the muzzle of the gun before twirling around and driving the tip into the man's chest.

The man let out a cry of agony before he fell to his knees. Kareb took a knelt and met his stare with the man he just slain. He could see shock and horror seized in the man's eyes, but little pity conveyed through him. He was just about to retreat his lightsaber back when the man's hand touched his arm.

"Chancellor Palpatine isn't the man everyone thinks he is," the man whispered harshly, face contorting painfully but he forced himself to continue. "He tried to kill me because I know his secret, his ambition..."

Kareb pulled his lightsaber from the man's chest and instantly his body fell aside with a thud. He didn't care about the Chancellor. Eyes narrowed into dagger-like slits he looked at the still body before to the end of the corridor. His senses became keener as he looked along the metal strips of wall.

"Something wrong?" Sheema asked, coming to stand beside him.

He nodded grimly. "Someone's coming."

Familiar energized humming came to his ears, but it was faint unlike their weapons. Gradually the sound of humming grew louder and palpitating feet echoed at the end of the other corridor. Kareb's eyes grew feral as he mad a mad lung ahead to intercept the approaching enemy.

"Ahsoka, wait!"

_Shadow?_ Kareb's blood boiled as he rounded the corner and his bloody blade clashed with the haze of green. He fended off strong strokes raining down on him coming from an assailant possessing two weapons. He staggered against the wall after a strong wave of blows and leaped aside to avoid the next.

Quietly he drew his attacker after him, studying the figure of a Togruta. She quickly adopted a fighting stance and eagerly he leaped to meet her. His crimson blade slashed at her head. A green blade intercepted the move while the other swept at his ankles. He forced his body to gain minor altitude to avoid energized hazard.

His blade swiped again, aiming constant blows at the flanks and chest in the attempt to maybe ease her attentiveness. Sooner or later he'd do something unpredictable. Continuously he twirled and twisted in mad rage, forcing the walls to tremble even more as he obtained extra power. Gradually he noticed her strength beginning to recede though she continued strong.

Kareb gritted his teeth and forced his swings to grow more aggressive. He began driving her back to the end of the corridor with a blurred crimson blade. Her twin blades apprehended each of his motions. Angrily he ducked an attempted swipe at the neck and kicked her against the wall. Before she could recover, he blade swung and sliced off the tip of her green one, severing it in two.

She disposed the other half and used her remaining on to fight. Kareb would push her blade up and kick her again, keeping her back against the metal wall. He reached out with the Force, grasping her throat and lifted her off her feet.

"Kareb!"

He paused. He listened to her gag in his grasp, but he didn't tighten his grip at all. Slowly he turned his head and found his brother standing there. "Shadow," was all he said. He listened to the Togruta's lightsaber clatter on the ground and with a flick of his wrist tossed it aside.

Kareb released his hold and she slumped down to the ground painfully coughing for air. He relinquished his blade but didn't clip it to his belt. "This the Jedi you're with?" he asked.

Shadow merely nodded.

"Killer her then. Our shuttle's waiting in the hangar." Kareb watched some sort of emotion run through his brother's green stare but he dismissed it. He stepped back and allowed Shadow to wander forward. Sheema came to stand at his side.

The Jedi didn't move, vivid eyes fixated on his brother.

She looked sorrowful, almost heartbroken. Kareb's eyes gleamed in delight. "Kill her!" he urged his brother. "Kill her!" His voice grew louder, mostly in demand and the growing impatience.

He couldn't wait to see her death, and in his mind he continued urging him to move faster. He watched the two lock eyes. _Such weakness,_ he thought bitterly to himself, aiming his words at the saddened Jedi. She probably though he actually turned to their side!

Before Kareb could tell his brother hurry, Shadow's hand grasped the sides of her skull and rammed it against the wall. He felt his skin crawl at such force he envied his brother. He watched her body fall still, but faintly he could see the rise and fall of her chest.

"She's not dead!" Kareb objected, eying his brother in disbelief.

"Of course not," Shadow replied as he moved away from her. "We're taking her as a prisoner."

"A prisoner? Are you serious?!" Kareb looked to Sheema, hoping to have her as backup but already she picked her side.

"She could tell us everything we need to know about the Republic," Sheema inputted quickly, nodding to Shadow in approval. "We have to know our enemy, don't we?"

Kareb hands grew clammy as he looked between Sheema and his brother. "Master would like to see the Jedi dead, not alive!" he growled angrily. "I will can't allow her to live!"

"But who said we're going to keep her alive after we interrogate her?" Sheema questioned. "We can kill her after we get the information we need. Master would more than likely approve of this method, Kareb."

"She's a Jedi!" he spat. "She's an enemy! She shouldn't step her grime in the academy!"

"You're judgment's being clouded," Shadow grumbled tartly.

Kareb's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"You're judgment's clouded," Shadow repeated. "You're so lost in the loss of our parents you can't see that her presence will help the Sith. We can conquer or enemy once learning more about them."

Kareb couldn't tell if Shadow's voice held any bitterness at all. The voice was unemotional.

"And we can't do that unless it's through her," Sheema added. She gestured with her hand to the Jedi's unconscious form.

Kareb knew he couldn't fight any more. He'd been outvoted. "Fine," he finally said, clipping both lightsabers to his belt. "Let's head to the shuttle. More troopers will be on their way." He pivoted around, holding back his anger to accept their wishes. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, watching his brother scoop the Jedi in his broad arms and carry her.

Taking lead, Sheema pushed her way past him and headed down the corridor. Shadow followed soon after with his lightsaber already extinguished and clipped to his hip. Kareb couldn't believe his older brother wasn't on his side, yet he didn't like the idea Sheema was against him too. The three acolytes headed back to the hangar.

Kareb's eyes didn't leave his brother, nor did it leave the limp form of the Jedi close to him. When they finished interrogating her, he'd kill her personally. He'd let her slowly bleed in agony for doing what she did and being apart of the Jedi Order, and possibly leading to his brother's minor moment of corruption.

Once they returned to the academy, Shadow would be submersed once again in the Sith-saturated environment and return to his old self. The three emerged through the open door to the hangar and stepped over the corpses marinating in their own blood.

The ramp to the shuttle lowered as Sheema neared, and quickly she entered the dark recesses of their escape vehicle once it touched the ground. Shadow followed with Kareb close behind. He watched his older brother avoid the path to the cockpit and head to a small compartment where they'll store the Jedi until their arrival to Korriban.

"Keep her asleep," Kareb ordered his brother. "We don't want her waking up."

Shadow barely acknowledged him before disappearing into the room, and quickly Kareb stepped into the cockpit where Sheema already manned the controls. He listened to the ramp rise with a sharp hiss and the ship rise with the repuslors underneath. Leaving the unstable ship, the shuttle pushed through the energy field at the mouth of the hangar and pushed to the sky. Kareb closed his eyes as he felt the shuttle shudder for a moment until it hit deep space.

"Preparing for hyperspace," Sheema cautioned, pushing a series of buttons.

Kareb settled down in the passenger seat and buckled down, watching the surrounding stars distort into long white streaks around the viewport before the ship catapulted into the black void of nothingness.

"We're heading home," Kareb whispered softly to himself, closing his eyes and sighing in relief. "Hopefully Master won't punish us for doing this..."

Sheema turned her chair, eying him gentle and placing a hand on his in assurance. "He'll approve of our idea, Kareb," she said with a faint smile. "Calm down and know this is the right thing to do."

Kareb tipped his head to look at the entrance to the cockpit, knowing Shadow remained tending to their newly obtained prisoner. "I sure hope so," he answered softly, mostly to himself. Quietly he turned his head back to the viewport and closed his eyes to rest up before returning home...


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Rayshk's eyes opened and his vision quickly confronted the darkness of his quarters. His body locked in brief tremors as something powerful surged within him. Someone powerful approached Korriban. Rising from his bunk, his bare feet touched the chilling stone and quietly he stood to his full height and stretched. The cold air pushed against his bare chest before he turned and wandered out of the stone door sealing him inside.

Little light illuminated the long dreary corridors though Rayshk didn't need light to see. He only needed the Force. He reached out with his mind and already sensed casual pieces of debris from the decaying academy. Goosebumps crawled along his skin and already he felt as if he was in the Republic cruiser. Days had passed since Sheema and Kareb departed to find Shadow, and he decided not to mention their absence to their master.

His bare feet softly slapped against the stone as he headed up a semi-steep slope leading to his friend's chambers. The feeling of power surged through him, but it wasn't radiating from him. Stopping at the dead in of the hall, he reached out and tapped his knuckles on the cold stone. Rayshk paused, waiting for an answer to his knock.

"Enter." His friend's droning voice sounded from behind the thick door and quietly he reached out with the Force and slid the large stone open. Light pooled out into the corridor and quietly he stepped inside, closing the stone behind him before approaching to the mat in the center and kneeling.

"My friend," he said softly, keeping his head down. "I've sensed a disturbance."

"A disturbance?" the Sith Lord echoed coolly, his rasping voice sending shivers down Rayshk's neck but he kept the tremor at bay.

"Yes," he replied, looking up. "Kareb and Sheema are returning, and in their mist there is someone powerful arriving with them."

He eyed the man standing at the opposite end of the room, looking over the dark cloak clothing the figure of his friend. "Is that so?" the raspy voice asked, slowly turning to face him. The devilish yellow eyes shined in Rayshk's direction, compelling him to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes. Someone more powerful than us is arriving, and he's unstable." Rayshk replied quickly, nodding.

"Tell me more about this person," his friend said invitingly. "I need to know who this is so I can kill them when they arrive."

"In my dream, I remember seeing metal walls, walls of a ship," Rayshk explained quickly, reciting as much detail as he possibly could. "But the ship wasn't badly damaged yet the walls shook as he walked down the corridors. He held such anger, frustration, and hate. His heart and soul burns with passion and blistering determination."

"Can you tell me who he is?" his friend demanded, leaning forward with an eagerness displayed on his face. "I need to know!"

"I don't know," Rayshk answered angrily. "All I know is that he's arriving on Korriban soon. This boy has been in so much pain, the build up must have triggered something inside him..."

"Or he's just unlocked something hidden within..." He listened to his friend's voice trail off and the pale eyes gazing away. "Tell me, how long have Sheema and Kareb been gone?"

Rayshk's chest seized up as his eyes met the darkening pale stare. "Several days," he answered honestly. "They went to look for Shadow!"

"And I hope that they found him if they're returning," his friend growled. His dark-skinned fingers reached up and pulled the cowl that'd been covering his head. "How long have you known of their absence?"

"Ever since they left," Rayshk replied.

"Because you encouraged them after I strictly told them not to," his friend cooed, smirking in a soft amusement though nothing humorous came to his eyes.

"Yes, I did tell them to," Rayshk said. "It'd be best not to have them here while we're in the same room." He rose to stand, eyes narrowing.

"Tell me," his friend prompted, "what's on your agenda today? Take the academy from my dead hands?"

"No." Rayshk answered. "My agenda has nothing to do with the academy. At first I didn't have an agenda until I decided to go through the students' rooms."

His friend's smirk faltered. "And what did you find?"

"Nothing that affects you," Rayshk chuckled lightly. "Though it's something that's made me come here to ask you questions. I found Kareb's journal."

The Sith Lord didn't answer him.

"I found his journal underneath his pillow, and I'm assuming he's keeping track of his nightmares because every page at the start repeats itself." Rayshk paused, making sure the Sith Lord was following. "A figure cloaked in darkness standing in front of billowing orange waves holding a weapon materialized in an energized green. A figure who slayed his parents at a very young age and later found by a man a follower of the dark side."

"And what is it that you're asking?"

"Who killed his parents?"

Rayshk crossed his arms as he presented his question to the fellow Sith, wondering if he'd try to avoid the answer or come straight forward with it.

"The Jedi," the Sith replied with a shrug. "A Jedi killed an entire village on Dantooine and murdered all except those children. Shadow and Kareb are survivors, a mistake the Jedi made by sparing them."

"Or maybe it wasn't a mistake," Rayshk suggested. "What if they intended them to live for a particular reason. Tell me, what's _your_ agenda?"

"Bring back the Sith empire and rein over the galaxy," he answered coldly. "With the help of my students, I'll be able to conquer lands far and wide. I can bring peace and order between others yet rule with an iron fist."

"But without them, you're plans nothing." Rayshk grinned to himself, trying to not show how amused he actually was inside. "This is a battle that will never won without them. But there's more of them than us, we can't just go try to conquer an army far vast from us."

"Then we go find those willing to join our cause," his friend prompted in response. "It's not impossible, Rayshk! It's not!"

"You're right, it's not impossible," he agreed, hesitating for a moment. "It's very unlikely."

He watched his friend frown unpleasantly and he knew he hit a sore spot. "Look, I understand you're trying to revive the era of the Sith, but now we can't because of the war between the Republic and Separatists."

Silence settled within the room and Rayshk shifted uncomfortably. He could sense pulsing waves of anger invisibly radiating from his master, and he struggled to keep himself from running for the door.

"What are you trying to say, Rayshk?" he finally asked.

"This plan isn't going to work, and I don't wanna be a part of it."

His instantly regretted his reply when he felt a strong hold seize his body and lift him off his feet. He gritted his teeth as his feet dangled underneath him. "My friend!" he howled angrily. "Let me go!" Rayshk summoned the Force but something invisible restrained his arms, legs, and mind.

"You're against me, Rayshk," he said coldly, curling his fingers in to his palms and tightening his grasp on the Sith Lord's body. "How should I know when you're going to drive your own weapon into my flesh?"

Rayshk's eyes widened and his face twisted in pain. More pressure applied to his body as his friend's hands formed fists and the Sith Lord cried out. "Stop!" he bellowed, feeling something tighten around his bones. He attempted to struggle but the hold was too strong.

"I thought you were my friend," he heard the fellow Sith Lord say. "I guess I need to make better choices in friends."

Rayshk's eyes widened as the grip on his bones tightened. He screamed in pain as the pressure grew stronger. He could feel his skeleton beginning to crack and his internal organs starting to fail. His mind couldn't find any words to say.

His 'friend' didn't dare loosen his grip. Once his knuckles grew a ghostly white, sickly inhuman snapping came from across the room and the room fell silent...

* * *

The last of the chains snapped in place around the Jedi's wrists. Kareb stood and admired his work. Their prisoner's knees remained stationed on the stone ground with her head slouched forward and arms pulled back thanks to the handy work of manacles. Shadow's blow kept her unconscious for almost several hours, and she still hadn't awaken to find herself in the heart of Korriban.

Moonlight seeped from the apex of the tower over her, illuminating the dust particles already layering over her orange complexion. Kareb didn't care if she was dirty or clean, all she wanted her to do was be a fabulous prize for his master to feast eyes on.

She would spill secrets of the Republic and be an aide, but once they finished with her, they'd dispose of her. She no longer would be an extra mouth to feed. Rayshk was probably the maximum. They didn't plan spreading their month's rations thinner.

He closed his eyes, feeling the alluring magnetism of the dark side, though it felt different. He felt different. Something flickered inside him, a monstrous flame manifesting in his heart ever since he left Korriban to find his brother. He felt it when facing Avano, and he felt it again when on the small Republic ship.

The ship didn't suffer any damage, but as he and Sheema roamed down the metal corridors, he noticed the walls groaning and quaking. At first he assumed it was Sheema, but later he began reconsidering it.

He took a deep breath and his eyes reopened, finding the Jedi's vivid eyes peering around the darkness. He smirked ghastly. "Nice to see you're awake," he cooed softly. His voice echoed off the octagonal walls.

"Where am I?" She sounded weak.

"Somewhere," he replied softly. He crouched down so he faced her at eye level. "Be grateful we spared you."

He saw the fire return to her eyes. "Grateful?" she echoed. "I think I'd be more grateful dead then with you!"

"Feisty," he observed. The palm of his hand slapped her cheek in order to force the determination to retreat. It worked, for the moment. "I suggest you keep silent. There are worse things than interrogation. I wouldn't cross that line."

He watched her smirk, mostly in a way to get under his skin be he ignored it. "Keep quiet, Jedi," he whispered. "And we might let you live after this."

He pushed himself to his full height and wandered around her and the chains, proceeding to his master's quarters. He found it best to report his success in binding the Jedi against her well. He knew the sedatives Sheema gave her would wear off soon, it only was a matter of time.

He approached the familiar thick stone entrance of his master's chambers and gave it a firm knock. He waited until he caught his master's voice. "Enter," his master said through the door.

Kareb reached out in the Force and slid the entrance open. He eagerly stepped through the threshold of his master's chambers, eyes glowering with excitement. He casually looked about the rectangular room, spotting the figure of his master standing at the end opposite from him grabbed in a long black cloak.

The young acolyte eyed the article of clothing, finding it oddly familiar with the faint flecks of an ashen gray along the shoulders. Ignoring this confusing attribute, he came to one knee. "Master," he greeted, voice greatly detached from emotion.

He briefly lifted his eyes to the soft mat underneath him before focusing on the form of his master. He watched the Sith casually turn his head to face him. "Kareb," his master replied in his raspy voice. "I'm thankful to see you three back here in one piece." He crossed his arms, pale eyes fixed on the acolyte.

"The Jedi we've captured is in the heart of the academy, chained," he reported. "She isn't leaving anytime soon." He suppressed the want to spit out his words, not wishing to disrespect his master with his bitterness for the Jedi.

"Your travels have changed you, Kareb," his master observed, faintly nodding. "I can sense something soaring within you, untamed and feral."

"I feel it too," Kareb said, eyes semi-widening. He didn't understand how his master could tell. "I-I felt it on the ship when going to rescue Shadow. I could feel the metal tremble in my wake...what's happening?"

"Something wonderful, Kareb," he master answered. "Something that'll turn the tide of our plan for conquest. You've grown far powerful than I could ever have anticipated. Maybe far stronger than Shadow..."

At the thought of being stronger than Shadow made him smile slightly. "Stronger than Shadow?" he echoed with a small laugh. "That's ridiculous..." Kareb's voice trailed as his thoughts of overcoming his own brother began manifesting.

"Not ridiculous," his master objected humbly, beckoning with a gentle hand for him to rise. "Shadow's been corrupted, hasn't he?"

Kareb's mouth opened as he struggled to object but no words came from him.

"Just as I've suspected," his master pressed, fingers stroking the grizzled beard. "Shadow couldn't be able to lead my new empire...but you, Kareb...You have such power, such vision! I'd love to have you stand by my side."

Kareb's head instantly lowered. "Of course, Master!" he responded quickly, glancing up at his pleased master. "I'll do anything to help our plans proceed."

His heart fluttered slightly as he observed his master's approving nod. "Good," his master said with a ghastly smirk. "But first, I need to test your loyalty."

"Test me anything!" Kareb declared boldly. "I'll pass whatever trial you'll assign me!"

His master laughed softly and turned away. "This test is something that'll be difficult to pass," he replied, heading to his footlocker and opening it. His master fumbled through the numerous items within until finally taking hold the item he wanted. "This test is understanding the truth."

Kareb's jaw clenched. "Show me!" he howled to his master, growing impatient. His master pivoted around, tossing him the object in a blind move. As the item lay in the palm of Kareb's outstretched hand, the young acolyte's eyes widened slightly.

"A lightsaber?" he murmured, looking to his master in confusion. "What truth is there to a lightsaber?"

"Turn it on," was all his master said.

Kareb didn't hesitate, thumb pressing on the activation switch. The energized weapon materialized in a hiss, and his eyes became blinded to the light of a green haze. His heart froze as he counted looking over the weapon. It looked vaguely familiar.

"_Come here dear_," he heard a voice whisper in his head, "_You need to hide with your brother._" The voice faded from his memory, but the motherly tone remained.

Suddenly the pieces fell together. "You _killed_ them," he choked, lightsaber clattering to the ground with a hiss. The hilt rolled along the stone floor with no green blade seen. "You killed _them_!" His voice raised in anger and he felt power build up within.

"You never even wondered why I came so fast," his master said with a dark laugh. "Did you not think I could sense the potential within you and your brother. I did you a favor, Kareb!"

"You took them away from me!" Kareb voice echoed the room in an endless scream. His muscles tightened and slowly he fell to his hands and knees. He could feel the dark side on Korriban, power as angry as torrent waves in a thunder-storm. It felt alluring. His shivered as he could fee the power creep over him.

"I did it for good reason," his master whispered harshly.

"No you didn't!" Kareb sobbed, looking at his master with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Give me a reason!" he howled. "Tell me! _TELL ME_!"

The walls trembled.

He could feel the planet shake just underneath him. The Force connected with him as one to disrupt life.

His master stood there. "I did it because of this-" he gestured to the quivering surroundings. "No one should lock up what you're able to do, Kareb. I kept you away from the life of being locked away for your strength. I allowed you two to grow and sprout into brilliant wielders of the Force, and together the two of you could become Gods!"

Kareb's heart pounded in his chest and quickly he suppressed his anger. The trembling ceased and everything around them grew still. "You did this for us," he repeated to himself softly. "To make this world better."

He sensed his master nodding his head in approval. "Yes!" his master replied. "Exactly! With both of you, or maybe just one of you, possibilities of power are endless! Follow me, Kareb, and I'll show you the steps to building a nation."

Kareb became submissive. "Tell me," he prompted his master, "what must I do to rise from the ashes and build a nation? How can I win Sheema's heart?"

Sheema's name caught his master off guard, but quickly he could see the older Sith formulating an idea. "She loves Shadow, can't you see?" his master asked softly. "But, I know how you can win her heart."

He leaned in eagerly to her. "Please, Master!" he pleaded. "I need to know!"

"To get to Sheema, you need to show her the true side of Shadow," his master replied. "And to see the true side of Shadow, you need to find out what he loves the most."

"I love my brother," Kareb whispered softly. "But I've grown doubts about him...I know what'll bring his true side. I'll just take away the one he _loves_..."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Shadow observed Sheema as she inspected the shackles clipped to Ahsoka's wrists; his heart sank in his chest in remorse. He could have helped her, but instead his loyalty to his brother came before his heart. He couldn't take it anymore. He pivoted around and headed to his chambers.

"Shadow?" Sheema's voice faded quickly from his mind as he headed up the slope and around the corner.

His master welcomed them with warm open arms, and suggested they place Ahsoka in the heart of the academy, chained and given force sedatives to keep her at bay. The scene on the small ship replayed in his mind. His hands placed on either side of her skull, her own hand gracing along his cheek. His mind snapped at that moment, and in a jarring move he sent her to sleep.

He heard Sheema's feet approaching at the end of the corridor, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop. Emotion surged inside him, feelings contradicting with his original way of life. His heart couldn't stop flying in his chest, and despite the numerous times he fought to soothe the unsettled sensations.

"Shadow!" Sheema pulled him around by his shoulders, eyes blazing in a soft fury. "Are you listening to me?"

"Now I am." He smiled weakly and watched her release his shoulders. He casually straightened his Sith tunic and finally gave her his full attention. "What do you need?"

"Answers." Her answer didn't startle him at all.

"Answers for what?" he asked, tipping his chin slightly down.

"What's wrong, Shadow?"

He watched concern flicker in her gaze and he fought to suppress a laugh. "What's wrong with me?" he scoffed, forcing his smirk to widen. "Nothing's wrong with me!"

Sheema's hands touched her hips and quietly she eyed him, unconvinced by his words. "Doubt it," was all she said before shifting closer. "I know when you're feeling down, Shadow," she whispered, voice echoing off the thick stones.

His smirk lingered. "Is that so?" he inquired. He could tell his mind cleared all thoughts of Ahsoka from that moment.

"Yes..." He listened to her voice lower and she leaned in with her forehead tucking just beneath his nose. "I missed you," he manged to hear her say against him.

He hesitantly wrapped his broad arms around her. "...I missed you, too." He watched her slowly look up at him and found his eyes meeting hers. His heart pounded firmly in his chest, uninfluenced by her stare. Everything felt the same as he'd left it.

She eased up softly on her toes and kissed him. At first Shadow's heart seized in shock, but quickly he compelled it away. Her hands moved up along the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in his soft sable hair to pull him closer.

Something felt different though, and Shadow didn't find it appealing. The kiss felt forced upon him, and nothing inside him wished to display a fake emotion. Though he allowed his numb body to give her what she wanted. She stopped, lifting her head and fixate his eyes on his.

Shadow's green eyes reflected some whim of hurt, though easily he concealed it.

"I love you." Her words settled in his heart like deadweight, and deep inside he couldn't help but gulp softly.

"I-I – yeah...I love you, too." He nearly choked on the words, but still forced them to come out as appealing songs to her ears. He felt her come closer to him, but at least he found her presence semi-comforting. His eyes looked at the end of the corridor, closing his eyes and picturing Ahsoka in her chains. Pinned to the floor with no hopes of escape nor aide.

His heart kept its regular steady beat, forcing his body to keep close to Sheema while she sought his comfort. With doubts in his mind, he wondered if he did the right thing...

"Shadow-" Kareb's sharp voice forced Sheema to step away from him and quickly he turned to his brother. Something appeared different. His brother glowered at him with shadowed eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, he didn't dare return the hostility.

"Master wishes to speak with you."

Shadow nodded, giving no other words to them both and heading to their master's chambers. His heart drummed.

* * *

"It's good to see you Shadow," his mastered said in his tugging rasp. "I thought I lost one of my favorite pupils."

Shadow kept kneeling before the cloaked man, eyes looking at his hands. He couldn't dare face the searching pale eyes. He kept his emotions as well hidden as he could.

"Did you miss us?" his master asked.

"Yes," Shadow replied, nodding. "Of course I did." He summoned his courage and looked up, lifting a brow at his master before saying, "Why wouldn't I have missed you?"

His master released on of his ghastly grins. "The Jedi," he replied softly. "The Jedi could have turned you away from us...now, we wouldn't want that. A corrupted Shadow? I couldn't possibly imagine that!" His master clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...Kareb assumed you turned."

Shadow's blood boiled. "Turned?" he echoed angrily. "Is that why he's so bitter now?" He couldn't believe his brother would doubt him, but he couldn't blame Kareb because he knew he doubted his loyalty too.

"Possibly." His master eyes searched him coldly, probably hoping to catch him slip emotions. "But enough of Kareb and his bitterness. Why are you here?"

Shadow's heart stopped. "Did you summon me?" he asked. He tilted his head, slowly standing.

His master scoffed. "Summon you?" he mused. "Why would I summon you?"

Shadow watched the elderly man laugh softly. "Kareb's probably just following his heart, doing what he should've done a while back."

"And what's that?" Shadow demanded.

His master grinned. "Revenge."

Shadow at first didn't understand, but soon it clicked together. "Revenge?" he echoed, voice raising with fury. "Revenge for what? Our parents? Does he believe he could avenge them by going and slaying all the Jedi?"

His master shrugged. "Kareb learned the truth; the Jedi murdered his parents."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "I-I don't believe you..."

"Why not?" his master prompted. "Because this Jedi you've spent several days with assumed she knocked sense into you? You foolish boy!"

He felt his skin grow hot at his master's outburst. "I apologize, master..." He lowered his head and took a deep breath to relax his nerves. "I didn't mean to-"

"-to step out of line?" his master finished. He shook his head. "I think you did mean to, Shadow," he grumbled. "I think she did corrupt you too far."

Shadow felt his blood boil. "Corrupt me?" he howled at his master, eyes aflame. He lifted his head and aimed a cold glare at the older man. "No! She just opened my eyes. I've become more aware than I've been! She's given me an insight...maybe showed me how the Jedi act..."

"Now you're trying to come up with reasons," his master countered angrily. "She corrupted you Shadow, you just don't want to admit that. That's why she's going."

His master's words startled him. "That's why she's going?" He eyed his master in minor confusion.

"Kareb's disposing her now," his master replied. "Her presence is unnecessary. Easily – if I wanted to – I could have acquired a prisoner of my own."

Goosebumps crawled across his skin. "You can't kill her!" he objected angrily.

"Why not?" his master demanded. "Tell me! Tell me why you desire her alive? She's an obstacle, Shadow! She'll only get in the way of your potential! She's a Jedi for crying out loud!"

He never heard his master's voice raised so loud before, but Shadow didn't recoil at the chastising; he didn't care for his master's rebukes. He shook his head. "She's not an obstacle," Shadow replied. "I know better than that!"

He whipped around and darted for the door, sliding the huge stone with a flick of his wrist and headed into the corridor. He had to get there in time. He could hear his brother's blade humming, and felt power pulsing from his brother's form.

He neared the heart of the academy, eyes spotting the fiery crimson raised to strike at the sullen prisoner. He own blade flew to his hand, and quickly he ignited the matching blade. He let out a howl of fury and lunged forward, blade twirling just to intercept the blow descending on Ahsoka.

His jaw clenched as he pushed up and knocked his brother away from her. His eyes blazed in feral fury. "Back. Off." His voice grew unsentimental. A seriousness and determination slewed its way inside him as he stared at his brother with bold and cold eyes.

Kareb hesitated for a moment, looking at his brother before his intended target. He laughed softly. "Oh brother," he whispered, eyes sparkling in sheer mockery. "You protecting a defenseless Jedi is the last thing I wanted to see. Get out of my way."

"Never." Shadow shook his head in defiance, adopting his fighter's crouch. He knew his brother wouldn't back down, but he wouldn't either.

"This is a warning, Shadow," Kareb cautioned. "Move."

Shadow finally heard minor remorse in his brother's voice. "You don't have to do this," he urged him, his shoulders slowly eased. "Please, don't do this."

His brother pondered on it, keeping his eyes fixated on Shadow.

"Shadow, why are you helping me?" Ahsoka's voice projected between the brothers.

Kareb's mockery returned and the remorse ebbed. "Yeah, Shadow," he mused. "Why are you helping this Jedi? Have you grown soft?"

His muscles stiffened, but Shadow didn't reply to his brother. He only turned to glance over his shoulder, eying Ahsoka. "Because I-" he broke off, not entirely knowing how to place the words. He couldn't place them.

"You...?" Kareb urged him to continue, wanting his brother to finish his statement.

Shadow closed his eyes and gulped. He never said those words...but maybe only to Sheema. But instead of repeating those words, he couldn't help but change what he wanted to say. "If this is wrong...then I don't wanna be right."

He saw hope glow in the blue stare before he heard Kareb's howl of anger. Shadow whipped around and found his brother taking a mighty bound at him. He mirrored his brother, pushing off with power with his lightsaber raised.

Both brothers hurled at each other with stunning force for the first and last confrontation...


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Crimson on crimson clashed in sparks, moving in continuous blurs moving to and fro, left and right. Both brothers matched each others' strength and pushed with identical determination. Kareb's eyes flared its untamed darkness whenever their eyes met. Shadow couldn't believe he'd be here fighting his one and only brother.

Kareb's blade swiped to his neck and he ducked, smoothly rolling back and giving them space. He managed to intercept the blade thrust aimed for his chest. This wasn't a training session; this became beyond any regular practice.

Shadow sensed his brother wanted blood, and mostly like Ahsoka's than his own.

He winced as Kareb's foot caught him underneath the chin. He staggered in minor shock but quickly recovered to stop his brother from advancing on the Jedi. Kareb's fury grew whenever he stood in the way.

"Stay out of this, Shadow!" he spat angrily at his brother. "This doesn't concern you!"

Shadow refused to obey. "Yes it does," he replied, sending his brother back with a firm kick. "I'm not letting you avenge our parents by killing Ahsoka."

Kareb laughed. "Avenge our parents?" he scoffed amusingly. "No, the Jedi didn't kill our parents! Our master did!"

Shadow spotted the amusement, but could tell he didn't joke about his master being the true murder. His heart sank. "He killed them?" he whispered softly. "Don't you realize we don't have to hate the Jedi! We can kill our master instead!"

Shadow eased.

Kareb gnawed on his lip. He could tell he struck a good point. "But how can I unlock my potential without him?" he asked.

"Your potential?" Shadow echoed. He sighed sharply knowing he couldn't get out of his. "Kareb, you can unlock your potential _without_ him! Trust me!"

Kareb curled his lip. "Trust you?" he practically snarled. "Says the one who betrays his brother to _protect_ an enemy!"

His brother hurled himself at his brother with a cry and the crimson blade slammed down. Shadow's blade moved to intercept just in time, but the power forced him to fall to his knees. His brother slammed his weapon down again, bloody blades grating against each other in unpleasant hisses.

Kareb applied more force, pushing Shadow's own blade closer to his face. He strained against it. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the energized weapon radiate over his eyes. Shadow let himself fall to his back, a hand grasping the wrist of the hand holding Kareb's lightsaber and finding his feet underneath his stomach.

Shadow pushed him off and sent him flying across the wall with a powerful shove. His brother landed with a jarring thud, but his lightsaber remained firmly in his hand. He got to his feet again, eyes opening to find Kareb already rising to stand.

"Please, Kareb," he pleaded. "I don't wish to fight you!"

Kareb's eyes shadowed whatever emotion trying to convey inside him except the rage searing from within. "Then stay out of my way!" he spat. He advanced for Ahsoka.

Shadow gritted his teeth and leaped forward. His crimson blade sliced down and severed the shackles from their hooks. The metal ends glowed a hotly red. He then grabbed the Jedi by the wrists, cutting off the remaining shackles from her wrists.

"Training room is where your lightsabers are," he told her. Kareb let out a howl and this time broke into a run. Shadow quickly stepped in front of Ahsoka. "Go!"

He lunged at Kareb, laying down massive strokes to keep his frenzied brother at bay. Lightsabers clashed in such ferocity, Shadow never realized how aggressive they were. He twisted in mid-air to avoid a sweep at his legs, and once he landed he already stooped back as his brother's blade glided to the neck. He flipped back and moved forward, thrusting sharply at the flank. His brother twisted at the waist, bringing his own crimson blade to beat it away from him.

Kareb's body returned to fully face him, and quickly he advanced. He moved with lightning-quick strikes, aiming at critical joints here and there. Shadow became elusive, doing all he could do to come out unscathed.

"Brother-" Shadow blocked a swing to the head "-listen to me!" He gritted his teeth as he pushed the lethal weapon back. "We don't have to fight! We don't have to kill her!"

Kareb raged on. "We don't have to," he hissed darkly. "But I think it's best to get rid of the corrupted, don't you think?"

Shadow leaped back again, finding Kareb getting a little too close. "Kareb!" he howled. This time he decided to move to the offensive. He leaped forward, lightsaber drawing up to cut at his leg.

His brother eased away to avoid being severed. Kareb side-flipped as Shadow swung down to the arm. Kareb soon pressed forward, regaining the position as the aggressor. He started collecting power and strength, and he used it against his brother.

Shadow struggled to reach out in the Force, hoping to find whims of the Force to aide his struggle, but the dark side deserted him completely. He no longer had doubts he turned. He knew it.

His teeth gnashed as he staggered at another one of his brother's powerful kicks. His sides heaved and quickly he adopted his fighter's stance once more. He wasn't going to stop until Kareb finally came to his senses, or at least he'd die trying to get Kareb's mind-set right.

He finally spotted a pause. Kareb didn't advance this time.

"Brother," Shadow managed to say. "Brother, please! You must listen! We don't have to fight. We don't have to kill Ahsoka. All we have to do is kill our master...what do you say?"

His brother didn't reply, he only stared straight past him.

Shadow paused, looking over his shoulder and found Sheema standing there, eyes wide at the scene. His heart sank, but silently he hoped she wouldn't inquire about this.

"Sheema," he heard Kareb say, "Shadow's a traitor."

No emotion fluctuated crossed her face. His hopes of stopping his brother making a mistake faltered when she said, "I know what happened, Shadow. I watched the entire time."

Each word dropped like heavy anchors inside him, but quietly while everyone became distracted he reached for his weapon. His fingers gradually wrapped around the blade. "Then you know that I'm doing the right thing," Kareb said.

"He's still your brother though," Sheema replied.

The lightsaber shifted up to Shadow's palm, occasionally shifting between standard and reverse grips. "Are you gonna kill me, Kareb?" he asked innocently.

"Kill you?" Kareb echoed coldly, he hesitated momentarily. "I'll make you suffer first, and then I'll kill you..." Kareb turned, his crimson blade hurling toward his brother.

Shadow lunged forward, managing to duck the arcing blade. Blindly he swung, missing his brother's shoulder. His brother reached out with his hand, summoning his lightsaber to return.

Kareb's lightsaber found his hand and quickly parried a slash to his throat. The two brothers flipped and swung, mirroring one another with matching strength and rage just as before. Shadow's heart accelerated and the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He listened a lightsaber ignite and realized Sheema's intentions.

Kareb let out a howl, flinging himself at his brother and bring down blow after blow. Shadow fended off the best he could before he forced himself to retreat. Both red blades twirled with practiced ease, clashing every so often in bright lights. Nothing would stop Kareb from getting to his goal.

Shadow leaped back. He watched his two friends near them, the hunger glowering in their dark eyes. He wished they never stooped this low.

Sheema leaped forward and with an invisible hand he pushed her back. She let out a screech of frustration just as he apprehended a vicious swing to his flank. Shadow parried for his life, knowing one fatal blow would be the end. Sweat dripped from his brow as he stumbled back to avoid his brother's swipe to the midsection.

His opponents advanced, driving him back with defiant strokes. Shadow didn't know how much he could take anymore. He leaped up and over their heads, giving himself room to move so they couldn't bring him down so easily. Lightsabers hummed and clashed, both skilled wielders battling what seemed like an endless scuffle.

Kareb finally saw an opening in his brother's defenses and delivered a mighty kick to the chest. Shadow felt his brother's strength as his back collided against the wall, breath knocked out of his lungs as his body slid to the floor. His impact jarred the lightsaber from his hand.

He could hear soft feet advancing in long strides over to him.

"D-don't d-do i-it," he managed to say, chest seizing in a coughing fit because of the stirred dust. He struggled to stand.

"Don't bother," Kareb growled menacingly. "You're a traitor to us all, Brother."

Venom dripped in the word 'brother' and quietly Shadow winced. After all his time caring for his younger sibling, their relationship ended in bloodshed. Taking a deep breath, he called on his last reserves.

He listened to the hum of his brother's lightsaber come close to his neck, the warmth burning to faint hairs along his skin. The feeling comforted him. His green eyes fell shut and his body stiffened to embrace the impact of the blade.

The lightsaber wavered. _What are you waiting for, Kareb?_ He screamed silently. _Kill me!_

_No._ Kareb actually answered. He opened his eyes, finding himself starting in the void of his younger brother's stares.

"Kill him Kareb!" he heard his master crow from the room's entrance. "Kill him so we can kill the Jedi!"

"_Why aren't you killing me?_" Shadow silently stared at his brother.

"_Because I need your help_", Kareb replied. "_Our master killed our parents._"

Anger flared inside him. Not because he learned the truth, but because his brother's spur of rage for him not too long ago.

"_Make up your mind!_" Shadow practically screamed in his mind. "_Kill me, or not to kill me!_"

"_I can't beat him alone_", he heard Kareb answer back. "_You're my brother, aren't you?_"

Shadow felt pinned by his brothers words, though the sudden change in heart made his weary. He felt some whim of hope in his brother's words. Maybe he actually decided to help him.

Slowly he rose to his feet. He caught sight of his master standing several feet away, limbs rubbery as he met the ghastly pale gaze.

"You killed them," he managed to say, eyes growing darker by the minute. "You killed them! You blamed the Jedi for a crime _you_ committed!" His voice raised.

Sheema quietly backed away from the two brothers, not daring to near her master either. She didn't know which side to stand beside.

"Yes, a crime I committed," their master admitted. "I've killed others as well to push my plans in motion. I killed those who stood in the way, like Rayshk for example."

Both brothers shifted a glance at one another before returning their attention to their master. "We don't care about Rayshk," Kareb grumbled. "We care for blood."

"And blood you shall have," their master mused gentle. 'When you kill the Jedi."

Shadow shook his head in defiance. "No, when we kill you."

His master wasn't shocked by the words. He only smirked. "Just like the ways of the past Sith," he hummed, almost laughing. "The apprentice betrays the master...well, in this case, apprentices." He tilted his head to Sheema. "Are you joining this foolish battle too, Sheema?"

She didn't reply, her eyes gazing at the apex.

"I hope not," their master pressed. "You are a very promising student." He turned his head back to Kareb and Shadow. "And so were you...before you betrayed me."

Shadow's eyes narrowed and faintly he heard Ahsoka's returning footsteps. She found her weapons. He heard the droning home of the fiery green blades and turned to find her emerging from the dark corridor leading to the training room.

Her vivid blue eyes scooped the scene, but she didn't entirely advance. Their master turned to Sheema instantly. "This Jedi brought this upon us!" he howled to her, pointing a dark-skinned finger at Ahsoka. "It's her fault! Kill her and prove your loyalty and devotion to me, Sheema!"

Shadow this time saw agreement glistening in his friends eyes. "Sheema don't!" he called out but she didn't listen. Already she leaped across the room to confront the Jedi. He watched from a distance, muscles prepared to press off and pull Sheema away from her but he couldn't move.

Blurs of crimson and green flashed across the room, but Kareb's voice managed to pry him away from the fight. "You're time is up, old man," he growled. "Forever!"

Their master smiled before pulling two lightsabers from underneath the cloak hiding his belt. "Good luck," he said in his raspy voice. "And may the best Sith win."

Two lightsabers materialized, one a fiery green almost like Ahsoka's the other bloody red. Shadow's eyes remembered the green glow. He looked to his younger brother, briefly meeting the eager gleam. "Together?" he asked.

Kareb nodded. "Together."

The two brothers turned, letting out a loud cry and charged forward. Their lightsabers swung with deftly motions and already their master began parring each. The cloaked man eased back, blades clashing and fending off his attackers.

Shadow managed to grab hold, using his anger to imply his strength. It was the only thing he grew up knowing about, the only thing he believed could give him the power he needed. He sliced at his master's meet, and quickly the Sith Lord's red blade made his become stationary, holding it back while he went to swing at Kareb's neck.

Kareb swooped back, teeth gritting until he returned to his full height. Shadow receded and allowed his brother to move in. His brother pushed with powerful strokes, the blade swinging in its droning hum. He missed a blow to the head, and another to the shoulder.

His master continued edging back until finally he approached in a backlash. Their master's duel blades twirled at terrifying speeds, the tips scorching the surface of his tunic. Kareb staggered in retreat, avoid the deadly confrontation with his skin.

Shadow hurled himself at his master, apprehending the intense swings with matching speed. He hoped his brother got the idea to try to get their master from behind while he kept him occupied.

He tried to focus on their fight rather than Ahsoka and Sheema's, but he could hear them both struggling against each other. He imagined Ahsoka and Sheema's strengths matched. A thin scorch mark lined along his clothed shoulder and the smell of smoke rose to his lungs. Shadow shook his head and pressed on.

His master attempted to catch him with both sabers swinging simultaneously in toward his midsection. Shadow stooped back, though when his master's blades suddenly motioned downwards, he instantly pulled his lightsaber to intercept.

He collapsed upon the ground, pushing back the differing colored blades. He wasn't planning to let his guard down this time. He strained more and more until finally he could smell the sizzling smoke from his tunic. His master's blades gradually began to sink down again, only this time he had to react.

"Kareb!" he howled to his brother in desperation. His muscles tightened as he continued trying to counter his master's strength.

His brother hurled forward at his call, scarlet blade whirling blinding at their master. The twin blades retreated and Shadow's heart ached in relief. For a moment he caught his breath before flipping back up to his feet. He watched from a far as his brother battled their master, matching him blow to blow.

Shadow rushed to join the fray, lunging madly and finding a place flanking his brother. His lightsaber fended off the green saber while Kareb faced the red. Their blades moved in more diverse blurs, struggling to mar their intended target.

The green blade struck Shadow's shoulder and quickly he recoiled, face contorting in minor agony. His master hit directly at the shoulder scarred from a week ago. The open cut burned, but quickly he immersed himself in a bubble of power constructed from his inflicted pain. He allowed himself to plunge deeper in the dark side.

But before he could advance again, his master's blade managed to hit Kareb. His eyes widened and his younger brother's body collapsed to his knees. "No!" he howled. The clashing of blades ceased and quickly he realized his howl attracted Ahsoka and Sheema's attention.

He tilted his head and found them staring at Kareb. He listened. His brother scream out, probably he might already passed away from this life. He turned his gaze to his brother, but he saw Kareb's sides heaving.

His master stood with the tip of a lightsaber pointed at Kareb's chest. Shadow couldn't move. If he even tried, it wouldn't stop his master from plunging the sizzling end through his brother's flesh and heart.

"I'm disappointed, Kareb," his master mused. "I though you were worthy enough to lead...but I guess not." Shadow remembered those words!

He wanted to advance, but something stopped him. He listened to a soft whistle shuffle down the corridors. He listened to the whistle steadily grow to a gentle howling and a gush of air pushed against him. _Is that wind?_ He wondered to himself silently, observing his surroundings.

He looked to his master and saw a face contorting with dissatisfaction. "Kareb," his master said, voice chillingly calm. "Stop it."

The winds picked up. "Kareb!" his master repeated, voice growing in rage. "Stop it, now!"

Shadow finally felt his surroundings shake, unable to contain the power rolling off Kareb in massive waves. He couldn't help but stand in minor awe; he remembered how he experienced this same feeling during his childhood. He recalled how his home shook in his fury and how the power built up inside him.

Kareb probably now experienced that power, painfully building itself inside him, but his younger sibling appeared to actually control it. And now he realized his master's growing fear. Kareb could control it.

"Kareb?" Shadow whispered. He took several steps and advanced slowly to his brother. "Kareb...?"

The winds grew stronger and torrent. Shadow gritted his teeth as he watched his master draw back his blade. The man hesitated. "Kar-"

A powerful wave swept everyone up, destroying the peak of the academy and created a decent sized hole to hurtle the four of them outside. Shadow's scream of alarm drowned in the wind as his body glided through the air. He spotted Ahsoka, many feet ahead of him.

They neared the old ruins. Shadow reached out with the Force, able to ease Ahsoka's landing so she didn't crush any of the bones in his body. He, however, didn't entirely come out unscathed.

Shadow's body bounced from where Ahsoka lay, body tumbling and rolling awkwardly on his shoulder. His lightsaber flew from his hand. He could feel his arm become crushed underneath his weight he ended up on his back, air vacuumed from his lungs.

He coughed softly and looked to Ahsoka, eying the Jedi who stirred feebly. He knew she the shock of it all still affected her, and it affected him to. Shadow looked about, trying to locate where Sheema, Kareb, and their master were. He couldn't find them.

Slowly Shadow dragged himself to Ahsoka's side, wincing softly as he used his strained muscles. "A-are y-you a-alright?" he managed to gasp. His green eyes shined tiredly.

She nodded her head. "But you're not." She tilted her head and placed a hand on the fresh-cut on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he assured her, gaining his voice back.

He gritted his teeth and gradually pushed himself to stand. His left felt wobbly but he managed to keep his balance. "Did you see where Sheema and Kareb went to?" he asked her.

She shook her head and stood up beside him. "No," she replied. Quietly she searched for her lightsabers. She found them laying by a horizontal pillar, layered with volcanic dust thanks to their landing.

Shadow looked about, finding his lightsaber laying several feet away. He reached out with the Force, summoning it to come to his hand. Once it came, he let his arm fall to his side, thumb placed on the activation stud.

"Come on," he prompted her. "We've got to find Kareb..."

He carefully wandered through the forest of pillars, a slight limp in his step. His leg ached to. He wasn't surprised his leg ached as much as his shoulder.

A lightsaber ignited from behind and they whipped around. Sheema.

She stood on a horizontal pillar, eyes ablaze with rage and her crimson blade raised over her head. Shadow knew she wasn't going to stop what she started against Ahsoka. Casually he stood in front of the Jedi, activating his matching blade.

"Sheema," he said softly. "We have to find Kareb..."

She shook her head. "N-no," she stammered. Her eye softly twitched. "K-kareb c-can t-take c-care o-of himself!"

"Sheema," he pressed. "You're suffering from-"

"Shock?" she finished. Her voice grew stronger. "No. I'm suffering from loss."

She leaped forward, crimson blade raised far above her head and soon swinging down at him. Shadow lifted his own weapon, shifting it horizontally to intercept it but he knew he couldn't hold her back, not in his condition.

Ahsoka's lightsabers ignited and the green haze drew the bloody weapon away from him. Once again the two returned to their unfinished fray. He watched Sheema attempt all sorts of swings, aiming at the legs and arms mostly.

The Jedi was elusive. She twirled and exchanged some of her own swings as well. Ahsoka managed to get Sheema by the shoulder, but it only enraged her. Shadow watched his best friend eyes flourish in feral wrath. Hues crimson and green swirled in endless blurs, blows hidden to the human eye and intercepted in brief clashes.

Shadow called on the Force, struggling to use it to support his frail body so he could aide Ahsoka against the acolyte. But before managing to stand without a hanging arm, another lightsaber ignited and quickly he whirled around and faced the figure of his master.

He gritted his teeth and held up his blade, eyes narrowed as he boldly met the pale stare of his former master. "Are you disappointed you didn't kill me earlier?" he challenged. He slowly grew stronger.

The dark man smirked. "Yes."

His former master leaped, crimson blade high above his head and quickly he came down for the killing strike...


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Kareb opened his eyes as the chilling silence whispered in his ears. His chest burned softly; his master's blade only grazed his chest, slicing through the cloth of his tunic and meeting the first layer of skin.

He listened to the petite pebbles patter on the stone around him. Everyone was gone. Slowly he pushed himself to stand, recalling the last thing he remembered: his master standing before him with lightsaber pointed at his chest.

He remembered Shadow calling his name, but after that a turbulent noise howled through his ears and deafened him for several minutes. His surge of power did something. He glanced at the gaping hole he tore in the academy's stone roof.

Where is everyone?

He propelled himself up through the hollow he torn open, balancing carefully on the ridge and looking out at the vast stretch of volcanic scenery. He closed his eyes and reached out in the Force. He sensed them still alive, somewhere nearby.

His bent his legs and pushed off again in a mighty leap. He glided through the air until finally landing beside the fringe of a rock wall helping an adjacent wall carve a canyon leading from the Sith academy to an unknown destination.

His heart urged him to follow, and quickly he did. His feet moved soundlessly, knocking off loose pebbles and sending them down below. Kareb kept a sense of balance, eyes wandering along the dirt path crawling beside him until something caught his eye.

He found a minor depression marked in the dirt and quickly he leaped down to inspect. He leaned forward, rolling over his shoulder and smoothly landing in a crouch. His green eyes looked amongst the dirt. His mind told him someone landed here and later stood and wandered deeper through the canyon.

Kareb stood and ran between the towering rock hedges. Suddenly he slowed as he rounded a curving corner. A pitch-black cavity burrowed in the rock wall caught his attention. A couple of jagged rocks stood guarding its entryway, daring others to enter at their risk.

He sensed the dark side seething inside, and his heart naturally called for it. He gradually approached the dark void, struggling to pierce his sight through the darkness to catch a glimpse of the inside. He didn't see a thing.

At first he assumed he created the opening, but soon reconsidered when he looked about a remain of some sort of electronic. It looked like an older version of a datapad, and he understood that past students of the Sith came here.

He didn't entirely know their reasons for entering this dark cave, but he knew it probably helped earn respect from their teaches. He tossed the unusable item aside and slowly eased away. He could discover what lay inside once he settled his problem.

He knew Shadow needed his help. Quickly he pivoted and continued on his path through the winding walls until he caught sight of a ruin. The sound of hissing lightsabers came to his ears and quickly he knew the fight continued without him.

He saw his father facing against their master, feebly fighting against the seasoned Sith Lord trying to imply more strength. His brother looked battered. Kareb's mind snapped to consideration that in his momentary surge of power, he ended up sending everyone out and flying through the gaping roof.

He gritted his teeth and rushed forward. He neared the combatants, steadily growing velocity and finally hurling himself at his master. He let out a howl to draw their master's attention, and already he rained blow after blow, swings filled with malicious intent.

His master parried. _Left, up, right, down._ Kareb repeated the four words in his mind, directing his blade in those directions. He mixed up his mantra as well, unleashing different patterns to try and break his master's defenses.

Shadow caught his breath, but Kareb didn't dare wait for him. He continued pressing on the fight, breaking his pattern and adding new twists to his attacks. His crimson blade swing angrily at the legs, but his master's blade protected him. The identical blades clashed in flashes of energized white.

Kareb sensed his master struggling to keep him at bay. He side-flipped to avoid a slice at his shoulder, not wishing to experience his master's lightsaber slashing him again. His chest still ached, but at least he stood breathed life.

Finally he heard Shadow rush to return to the fray. The two brothers pushed their master back, matching defiance and strength. Kareb sensed the Sith Lord's power wane, and eagerly he pressed on to wear him down more.

Their lightsabers moved in choruses of energized whines and hums. Kareb grinned broadly. _We're winning!_

Suddenly their master's blade whipped out, catching Shadow by the shoulder and quickly twisting and catching Kareb at the leg. Kareb didn't hear Shadow cry out, but he sure did. His shrill of alarm echoed the patch of ruins and quickly he staggered back.

Their master turned to Shadow, beginning to take the offense on him, giving Kareb a moment to recover. He grimaced as he inspected the clean cut, scorched like along his chest. The aroma of cooked flesh met his nostrils and quietly his fingers touched the burn.

You'll live! He growled to himself. He slowly pushed himself to stand, grimacing slightly before shaking off the pain. He readjusted his grip on his blade, taking a deep breath and prepared to lung at his master when other hums and clashes came from across the ruins.

He tilted his head, spotting Sheema facing against the female Jedi once again. He scowled, not at Sheema, but at the Jedi she battled with. If the Jedi harmed Sheema, he would kill her, no stopping there.

"Kareb!" Shadow's bellow caught his attention and quickly he turned his head.

Their master had knocked his brother aside, jarring Shadow's lightsaber from his hand and sending it flying over near the battling female Force-wielders. His brother reached out a desperate hand but a strong boot smashed his wrists down in a pin.

Kareb watched from afar, observing the crimson blade drawn up and over his master's head. His hands grew clammy.

"Kareb!" Shadow bellowed again. He tried reaching out with the Force using his other hand, but their master's foot already came crashing down.

Not wishing to listen to his brother's hollering any more, he threw his lightsaber in a spiraling arc. The crimson blade moved at a stunning blur until it smoothly slices at shoulder to hip, releasing a soft spray of blood and forcing their master's body to stiffen on impact.

Their master stood, wordless. Finally after several seconds, the severed corpse tumbled back and landed on the ground in a puff of volcanic dust. Shadow slowly turned and pushed himself to stand.

"K-Kareb," he whispered, flashing a faint smile at his brother. "Good Job."

Kareb didn't react to the praise. He reached out his hand and his spiraling weapon returned to the palm, crimson blade dousing with an acute hiss. His eyes didn't avert from the dead form of their master, observing the blood oozing lubricating over the dust.

His lightsaber sliced neatly through the cloth, flesh, bone, and blood-vessels. He stood watching in grim silence until the other fight's racket pulled his attention. He found Sheema starting to take her win on the fight, wearing down the Jedi blow after blow.

"Ahsoka!" Shadow rushed to help his friend, and quickly Kareb scowled.

He reached out, taking hold of his older brother with a strong invisible grip and tossing him against a pillar. "No!" he howled at him. "You stay there." He glared coldly at his sibling before glancing at the two aggressors.

Shadow didn't try and fight. He remained stationary to regain his strength probably. Kareb's jaw clenched when he saw Ahsoka start returning on the offensive, beginning to wear down Sheema instead.

He wanted to scream at Sheema and encourage her to try harder, but his voice didn't release from his tightly closed mouth. He decided to let the fight play out, and when it didn't go the way he liked it, he'd intervene.

Shadow shifted, but Kareb didn't worry. He wasn't getting up.

"Kareb." Shadow's voice made shivers run down his spine. "Help me."

He looked at his older sibling, eyes still cold and filled with heavy emotional detachment. "Help you?" he whispered. He went to crouch beside his brother. "Why should I help you?"

"Because we're brothers," he replied grimly. "Like you said in the academy when _you_ asked for help."

Kareb frowned, hating to remember. "Words are words," he said coldly. "Not all of them have a special meaning."

He watched Shadow's eyes widen in hurt, which only made him laugh to himself. "You're such a fool," Kareb pressed. He slapped a hand on his harmed shoulder, forcing his brother to grimace. "But I still care for you, _Brother_."

_Crack!_

Something breaking forced Kareb and Shadow's heads to turn, and at first Kareb expected someone broke a bone...but quickly his theory changed when he spotted Sheema struggling to regain her balance.

How far did they go? He wondered to himself as he stood, heading towards them in long strides. As he grew closer he could hear a faint rumbling.

"Hold on!" he heard Ahsoka howl. He watched the Jedi leap forward with an outstretched arm at Sheema, but already the Sith toppled back.

Kareb's heart quickened. "_Sheema!_" he howled, skidding to a halt by the edge of the ruins. Below he saw a deep abyss, the shadows to obscured to spot the bottom. He found his friend luckily dangling from a jutting rock.

Ahoska moved forward to reach for her, but quickly he whipped around and grabbed the Jedi by the shoulders, hurling her back to join his brother. "You've done enough!" he screeched at her, eyes feral before whipping around and crouching.

His eyes met Sheema's. Her pale blue eyes sung in terror. "Grab my hand!" he encouraged her. He reached down, stretching as far as he could. He watched one of her hands release the rock and stretch up in return.

_Come on_, he pleaded silently. _Reach!_

Their finger tips barely touched. Kareb tried to stretch farther but he couldn't. "Reach!" he encouraged her.

_Snap!_

The rock lost its grip and Sheema fell to darkness in a long fading scream.

Kareb's heart stopped. _No...no...no...no...no! _His breathing grew labored and his stomach tightened. His jaw trembled just like his heart. He pictured Sheema encountering whatever waited for her below, body thrashing against obscure objects with sickening cracks and smacks until finally she lay still with no breath of relief.

His hand gripped the edge, knuckles turning stark white has heavy emotion seared through him. Loss. Hate. Envy. Agony. He felt it all. It felt like something ripped him open from the outside in, letting the air touch the internal organs beating away within.

He let out a loud screech, thickened with anger and agony. Once again he felt his power return like before, winds howling their droning song around him. He would make the Jedi pay for this. It's all her-

He stopped himself in mid-though, suddenly piecing together the puzzle. It wasn't her fault. It was Shadow's. His pushed himself up, legs flimsy underneath his weight but somehow he manged to stand.

He slowly turned around, salty droplets stinging his eyes as he looked at the pair. "It's you're fault," he whispered. His eyes blazed at his brother. "It's all you're fault! It's all your fault, Shadow! I'm going to kill you for this!"

* * *

Shadow managed to push himself to stand, Ahsoka bracing beside him and keeping him up. Still recovering from shock at he loss of Sheema, the girl he spent nearly his entire life with. His best friend. He loved her, but only as a friend. He closed his eyes and allowed his brother's words to seep inside him.

He didn't wish to see the emotion contorting his brother's face. He changed to much, Shadow hardly even recognized him. "Kareb," Shadow finally said, opening his eyes and facing the livid stare, "I'm sorry for Sheema, I truly am."

"No you're not!" Kareb replied. "Of course you're not! You should have seen this coming! If we only killed that..._Jedi!_ She'd still be alive! Breathing! It's your fault she's dead, Shadow!"

Shadow knew he held a point, but he didn't do anything to defend himself. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I know apologizes can't fix what happened..."

"Apologizes from you can't fix anything," Kareb countered. "It's _far_ too late for that."

A shiver trickled down Shadow's spine, and casually he leaned in against Ahsoka. His breath touched her ear. "Follow the canyon back to the academy," he whispered softly. "Open the stone door and head down the corridor, run through the heart of the academy – that's the place where you've been chained.

"Then continue down to the passageway across from you when you enter the heart, and then proceed to the next stone door. Open it and you'll fine the shuttle. From there, I hope you're aware of working the controls of a shuttle." Shadow eyed her once he finished his instructions, hoping she knew.

Ahsoka briefly nodded, but hesitated to part from him. "Go," he urged her. "And hurry. I can't hold off Kareb forever, especially in my current condition."

He watched her break away from him and head deep into the maze of ruins. He listened to Kareb's dark laughter. "What's this?" he heard his brother mused. "Are you sending her away so she doesn't see you after I'm finished?"

Shadow managed to smirk. "Something like that."

He reached out his hand and summoned his lightsaber with what remaining strength he had. Once his hilt touched his palm, he ignited his blade. He watched a ghastly grin toy at his brother's lips, and quickly he pulled out his weapon.

Kareb's eyes didn't possess any brotherly compassion. It became replaced with feral anguish and malice. His younger brother looked sickly now that Sheema lay dead in the abyss's base.

"We don't have to do this," Shadow tried to reason again.

"Yes, we do."

Kareb shout and pushed forward in striking speed. Shadow braced for impact, but already his brother's velocity threw him off balance as both blades collided in a powerful clash. The energized blades hissed and whined. The power in their collision nearly knocked Shadow's strength away from him. He could feel his brother's raw power radiating in robust surges, and quickly he tried to mentally grab hold of the violent upwelling.

He tried to manifest his brother's strength to his own, but his efforts failed. He couldn't get the correct hold, or at least Kareb wasn't letting him. His brother pushed him back, laying down precise blows aimed at his knees and elbows.

Shadow countered each, managing to exchange some of his own blows but his couldn't break through Kareb's defenses. As his brother grew stronger, he grew weaker. His heart pleaded for Ahsoka's arrival to come soon.

Kareb flipped up and over, landing smoothly behind him and whipping around with the tip swing for his backside. Shadow whipped around and knocked the blow away, moving in and driving the tip of his saber at the flank.

Kareb eased back, eluding the jab while also lashing out for his neck. Already he intercepted his younger sibling's strike. Shadow pushed the sweltering blade away and continued moving forward, forcing his brother to wander deeper in the maze of ruins.

His younger brother grew submissive, starting to leap up and flipping smoothly from pillar to pillar. Shadow's jaw clenched as his eyes struggled to fix on his brother's location. He moved too much.

The tip of Kareb's blade glided along the back, meeting the first layer of skin only. Shadow collapsed forward, muscles growing rigid at the searing sting bubbling from the cut. He pushed up again, keeping his blade close to fend off another attack.

He spotted a mad swing for his leg and quickly apprehended it, but left his other leg exposed. A long scorch mark appeared just along his thigh. His faced grimaced. Another cut hit his shoulder, and another slid to his arm.

Still the cuts only touched the first layer of skin, not too deep to sever any limb from his body. Shadow collapsed, boiling in his pain. He fought to catch his breath as he listened to his brother pick up speed. Propelling from pillar to pillar in stunning ease and strength.

"Tell me Shadow," Kareb managed to jeer. "Why can't you do what I do?"

Shadow gritted his teeth. "Because I can't!" he replied.

"But you've experienced this once," Kareb countered.

A sharp punch knocked Shadow aside, and he landed on the ground with an aching cheek. Kareb finally stopped his leaping, feet standing by his brother's face. "It's sad really," Kareb pressed, the tip slowly falling to his brother's neck. "You could totally kill me right now."

Shadow didn't reply, slowly propping himself up by the elbow. His sides heaved as he struggled to stand.

Kareb shook his head. "Don't get up." His blade plunged into his shoulder.

Shadow's eyes widened and he fought back his scream, though it proved itself a difficult task. He closed his eyes as he felt the bloody blade sizzling his blood, scorching the outer flesh.

His heart pounded madly.

Kareb wasn't satisfied with the silence and slowly began twisting the blade in Shadow's shoulder. This time he let out a howl, shutting his eyes at the unspeakable and merciless pain. He manged to open his eyes and found Kareb smiling.

A strong foot pushed Shadow to his back, but the blade didn't retreat. It still remained impaled, forming small charring whole in the center of his shoulder. Kareb shook his head at the sight, slightly pulling the blade back.

"I'm sorry this is agonizing for you," Kareb apologized mockingly. "But life is full of suffering."

He pulled his red blade from his brother's shoulder, and lifted it over his head. He prepared to strike down on his brother, aiming to sever the shoulder.

Shadow's mind processed quickly and he summoned on his final remains, reaching out with the Force and sending his brother flying into a pillar. He listened to his brother's back smack against the stone and as quickly as he could, he got to his feet.

His brother cursed angrily but Shadow didn't mind the vulgar words passing Kareb's lips. Still the Force fueled him. He took a hand and lifted his brother in an invisible grasp, slamming his body against pillars and jarred his lightsaber from his hand. He listened to sickening crunches, thuds, and Kareb's screams of rage, but didn't stop.

Finally Shadow took a deep breath, smashing his brother's bloodied form before his feet and watching his younger sibling struggle to stand. His eyes grew cold. "Don't get up." He leaned forward, fingers twisting in his brother's hair and yanking him to his back. "_Ever._"

For a moment he thought he saw Kareb's eyes shine in remorse, but quickly pushed the thought away. The shuttle's hum came to his left and quietly he turned to see the hunk of metal swerving in. The loading ramp was inclined just for him.

Shadow limped for the fringe of the ruins, taking a deep breath and leaping up and on the slanted metal. On his landing his feet tumbled underneath him and briefly he fell to his knees. His braced a hand on the hole in his shoulder, apply pressure on the blood dripping from the perfect puncture.

The dark scarlet oozed between his fingers. He had to get medical attention. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, heading on inside the metal walls. With his elbow he closed the loading ramp and felt the ship soon ascend to the atmosphere.

He closed his eyes, slumping to the floor and wished things didn't go the way they did. He had no life as of now. His master died; his best friend; his brother now is dying. Shadow took labored breaths, knowing it was time to forget. Slowly he closed his eyes as the familiar chill of space enveloped around him.

The ship floated on through the pitch void, programmed for a destination far from Korriban. Darkness slowly covered his weakening mind and slowly he drifted to the familiar cushion of unconsciousness. _Goodbye, Kareb_, he whispered in his mind. _And_ _I'm sorry..._


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Shadow's green eyes slowly opened and he released a faint groan. A bright light beamed overhead, blinding him and giving his surroundings great obscurity. He couldn't see anything until he squinted. Black forms wandered around him, voices muffled for a moment until finally he began picking up distinct words.

"Look-" a familiar voice said, deep and friendly. "-he's coming around."

_Obi-wan Kenobi! _He remembered the Jedi master. Slowly the recognizable features of the Jedi master came into view. He blinked his eyes again before finding another form standing over him, and quietly a gentle smile crawled along his lips. _Ahsoka._

Though remembering what she said about the Jedi ways, he kept his affection well-hidden. "What happened?" he asked. He gradually pushed himself up, feeling quite sore though not bathing in much pain as he did last time.

"Blood loss," Obi-wan mumbled. "You passed out because of blood loss. Apparently that shoulder wound leaked out too much life fluids. You took quite a beating..."

Shadow sensed concern in Obi-wan's voice. "I did, didn't I?" he mused softly. He looked about, eying wandering medical droids tending to other patience. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital on Coruscant," Ahsoka replied. "After we escaped, I headed straight here. I didn't hesitate to bring you here. Right as the ship hit the atmosphere, I went to check on you and I found you unconscious."

Shadow nodded in gratitude. "Thanks," he mumbled, flashing her a feeble smile. He got to his feet, at first feeling wobbly but later started controlling his sense of balance. "How long was I out?"

"Not long," Obi-wan replied. "Probably two days."

He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He saw flashes of Kareb and sounds of rumbling rocks and Sheema's shrills. He shivered softly and reopened his eyes. "...I don't know what to do," he whispered. He looked to Obi-wan. "I don't know where to go anymore..."

He felt like a six-year-old again, this time asking a Jedi for help than a Sith. His green eyes met the blue stare of the Jedi Master. Obi-wan pondered on his words. "I don't know what to say," he mused slowly. "You could always join the Order...but you're too old. What are you? Eighteen?"

Shadow nodded.

Obi-wan frowned and continued to quietly ponder. "You'll have to talk to the speak to the council about this. I'll set up a meeting...but I wouldn't get your hopes up. It was difficult when accepting Anakin, but he was only ten."

He nodded again, unsure what to say anymore. Quietly he fought to sort out his life, now wide open in front of home. If the Jedi didn't accept him, he knew he'd probably find some sort of occupation. "I'm willing to see the Council," he mused with a nod.

He watched the Jedi Master smile faintly. "Then I'll set up a meeting right away. You stay with Padawan Tano so when they're ready to see you, we can contact you."

Shadow nodded, smiling faintly in return. "I'm up for that."

* * *

Shadow quietly wandered outside to the hospital's balcony, sighing softly and watching speeders zoom in the exposed sunlight. Skyscrapers gleamed with golden warmth, delighted for the new day. Ahsoka wandered out beside him.

"So what if the council doesn't accept you?" she asked. "What will you do?"

Shadow tilted his head. "I probably could find some sort of occupation," he replied. "Get credits and get an apartment. Big step, but I think I can risk the leap." He smirked.

"Where would you go?" Ahsoka tilted her head, eying him with her vivid blue eyes.

"Where would I go?" he mused softly. "I'd stay here."

She laughed softly. "There are a lot of occupation opportunities here, I guess. But why stay here on a noisy planet? Why not go back to Dantooine?"

Shadow chuckled. "There's on Dantooine for me, is there?" He shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather stay here. I've got people I care about here."

"_People_?" she echoed. "You mean person? Right?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, right."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're staying," she mumbled. "And I hope the Council accepts you. You've got no where else to go..."

"Like Kenobi said," Shadow replied gentle. "Don't get your hopes up."

She nodded before looking out to the cityscape. He honestly didn't know where to go from there. Slowly he reached out a hand, touching hers that rested on the steel railing. "How are you? I never got to ask."

"Okay," she replied honestly. "I wasn't as badly hurt as you."

He nodded and removed his hand. "That's good to hear."

"So that boy...he was your brother?"

Ahsoka's question didn't catch him off guard. Shadow nodded his head. "Couldn't you tell?" he mused, smirking softly. "He looked almost like me." His eyes danced in amusement but hers didn't mirror him. His smirk vanished.

"I'm sorry about you friend too," she added. "I tried saving her, I honestly tried..."

"It's not your fault," Shadow objected gentle. "Nothing to apologize for. Anyone could have fallen like that. Sheema had to be the unfortunate soul."

He lowered his head, and gentle Ahsoka placed her hand on his shoulder. Her touch soothed her, and quickly his sorrow began ebbing away. He didn't entirely feel anything anymore, especially toward his best friend and brother. They were dead to him.

A soft beeping came from Ahsoka's wrist com, and quickly they both knew what that meant. The council was ready. Shadow gulped softly as he turned away from the railing. He was prepared to encounter his fate...

* * *

"Strong, in the Force, is he," a green-skinned Jedi Master rasped.

"But he's been training in the arts of the Sith," a dark-skinned Jedi Master objected in his deep voice. "Master Yoda, do you not sense traces of the dark side?"

"Sense the dark side, I do," the little creature replied. "But something inside him, changed, I see."

Shadow didn't move. Quietly his eyes scoped the faces of Jedi Masters seated around them, only recognizing Obi-wan Kenobi seated among them. "I have changed," he finally said. He captured their attention in an instant. "Ever since the death of my best friend, my brother, and my master, I've understood betrayal...I've understood how to be loyal and dedicated..."

His mind screamed in objection to his own words. They sounded so feeble. But still they drank in every word, pondering over him.

"He appears as brilliant learner," Obi-wan observed. "Even if we do accept him, I think giving him a Master will do nicely. That master can bring him up to speed, and in no time he'll be turned on the path of light."

Shadow noticed some Jedi Masters beginning to nod in agreement, though others remained grim. "How do we know this boy won't turn on us?" the dark-skinned man pressed. "How do we know if we can trust him."

He saw doubts beginning to stir in the council. His eyes slowly turned to the little green creature called "Master Yoda." He could see the wise council member sat with cautious though, eyes never averting from him.

"Master Yoda?" Obi-wan called, pulling the Jedi Master's attention.

Yoda turned his head. "Yes, something to say, do you Obi-wan?" he asked, staring at the fellow master with his sleepy-looking eyes.

"We can help him," the Jedi master prompted. "We can give him a home; a place where he's able to use his talents..."

"He's capable of using his talents elsewhere if he wanted to," the dark-skinned man objected softly, though Shadow could see the master heeded Obi-wan's words. "But I don't see why we shouldn't let him wander away..."

"No!" a Jedi master objected. Shadow didn't dare turn to the master objecting. "We shouldn't allow a Sith wander our halls. We knows, he might sway Padawans to join the dark side! How do we know this isn't a ruse?"

He suppressed a grimace as he looked over at the other Jedi Masters, seeing their faces suddenly contort with doubt. More Jedi started turning against the idea of his presence in the temple.

"I sense loss...hurt...confusion," Yoda mused, "feelings of the dark side, I feel."

Shadow closed his eyes. "It's hard," he said gently. "It's hard to let them go. I want to understand...I want to be free of this hurt and loss. I want to understand."

He eyed the elder master, hoping he would manage to sway the minds of the other Jedi Masters in the room. The dark-skinned Jedi frowned slightly before looking about his fellow Jedi. "Those in favor of him staying, raise your hand."

Only five raised their hands, the dark-skinned Jedi, Yoda, Obi-wan, and two other Jedi Masters. Shadow's heart sank.

"Then it's decided," the dark-skinned Jedi concluded. "I'm sorry. You cannot join the Jedi Order..."

Shadow dipped his head, suppressing his frustrations. "I understand," he replied gently. "Once a Sith, always a Sith, right?" He tilted his head and noticed Obi-wan shaking his head slowly.

"Sometimes that isn't the case," the auburn haired Jedi replied.

Shadow nodded his head, smirking faintly. "Yeah," he agreed. "You're right. Not everyone's fit playing the villain."

He dipped his head and dismissed himself. Shadow couldn't help but keep his smirk, altering it to a smile as he turned and left the circular room creating the council's chambers. He had a whole entire life ahead of him, and nothing to stop him...


	21. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"This is Ridge on the Republic Supple Shuttle, requesting assistance immediately! I repeat, this is Ridge, requesting assistance immediately!"

The red and white supply ship rumbled as it broke through the atmosphere of an unfamiliar planet. The computer screens whirled and flickered a dangerous red. Troopers rushed to and fro, trying to steady the engines and possible ease up on their landing.

Something happened to their engines while flying overhead on a course to Coruscant in an attempt to ship supplies. The three-men crew struggled to keep their ship in orbit, but all their efforts had failed.

"_Commander Ridge, this is the Republic Cruiser_, Red Flag, _requesting location coordinates_," a fellow trooper voiced through the speaker.

"Hello?" Ridge eased to the speaker. "It's Ridge! We're crashing on an unknown location, coordinates will be sent shortly after investigating!"

"Rodger that, Commander."

The speaker ended in static and quickly the clone trooper turned to his crew. They continued huddling around the flashing screens, struggling to keep control of their crashing vessel.

"Dregs, what's the status?" the commander demanded, eying his brother to his left.

"Not good sir," Dregs reported. "The engines are down and aren't going back up."

"Do you think this is Separatist work?" Ridge asked.

Once seeing his brother shake his head, he turned away and peered out the view port, catching sights of rigid landforms of gray rocks. He closed his eyes and removed the helmet clothing his face. "How long until impact, Scout?" he asked.

"Sixty-seconds, sir!" reported the clone known as "Scout."

He took a deep breath. "Try using the landing struts," he ordered. "It might not be a smooth landing, but at least we'll land."

He watched his crew work madly at the controls, and quickly he turned back to the speaker. "Republic Cruiser, _Red Flag_, do you copy?" Static hissed in response. "I can't contact the Republic Cruiser," he grumbled bitterly.

Automatic sirens wailed as the supple ship neared the planet's surface. "Brace for impact!" the commander howled, grasping on a control panel just as the bow smashed against a large column of stone.

The clones released a cry of alarm until their ship came to a moaning halt. Sparks from computer screens flew and slowly the crew members stood to look out the viewport. A thick cloud of dust surrounded their ship.

"Where the hell are we?" Dregs asked.

Ridge's jaw clenched. "Come on," he mused, placing back on his helmet. "Let's access the damage."

He turned and headed out of the ship's cockpit to the loading ramp, pulling out his blaster to protect himself from whatever hostiles lingered outside. Quietly he approached the raised metal sheet, punching in the code and allowing the ramp to lower with a droning hum. His men rushed to follow.

"Keep your guard up, soldiers," the commander ordered, looking over his small group. "This supple ship is getting to Coruscant, no matter what!"

Ridge soon turned and wandered down the steep incline, boots scuffling up more dust. He raised his blaster, eying the thick haze surrounding their vessel. "Scout, go access the engines; Dregs, head to the other side to inspect the sides. while I go look at the bow."

Each men parted to do their duty, quickly assembling pairs and spreading out to look over the damage. Ridge grumbled softly under his breath, knowing this set back would push him off schedule. He headed for the bow, keeping his eyes peeled as he looked about. Something didn't feel right.

Finally spotting the viewport, he looked inside and found a layer of dust covering the window. Other than that, no damage done. He took a deep breath before deciding to contact the rest of his group.

"_How are the engines holding up, Scout?_" Rigid asked through the comlink.

"_Fine, sir,_" Scout replied. "_There's no damage. They're perfectly fine!_"

"Alright. Engines are fine...how's the side coming up, Dregs?" He asked to the one he sent to inspect the opposite flank from the ramp.

"_Fine sure_," replied the trooper. "_Nothing out of the-_"

Static.

Rigid didn't like that sound. "Scout, come in! Do you have sight on Dregs? Scout?" He waited silently, waiting for his trooper to reply.

"_Negative, sir_," Scout replied. "_We'll go check on him though_."

"Report your findings," Rigid ordered. "I need to know what's going on here."

He clicked off his com and waited, still scanning the heavy dust. How long as this dust been here? He wondered to himself. He slowly started making his way around to the loading ramp.

"_Sir!_" Scout's voice returned to his ears. "_I found Dregs!...He's dead._"

Rigid couldn't believe his ears. "Cause of death, Scout," he prompted quickly. "What's the cause of death?"

"_I dunno sir...but it looks familiar. Some sort of energy-_" Scout suddenly broke off. "_-Wait a minute. I see something through the haze...it looks like a...a-_" Scout's scream filled the line and static followed.

Rigid pulled away from his com, hearing Scout's cries of agony coming from across the ship. He couldn't get there in time. He gritted his teeth and knew he could try. The commander pushed off in a full on sprint, rounding past the engines to the other side where he'd sent Dregs and Scout.

He slowed his pace, finding the white helmet of one of his men layered in dust. He crouched, inspecting the bloody piece. Neatly severed in two. He rose to stand, blaster raised as he slowly made his way to the decapitated corpses.

"Show yourself!" he howled through the haze, removing his helmet and tossing it with the helmets of his fallen brothers. "I'm not afraid to fight you!"

He looked about, noticing the thickness easing away and settling. He steadied his hold on his blaster, searching. He could see the obscured columns built from ancient stone. He started seeing massive falls towering with statues of dark beings.

"Come out!" he bellowed again. "Face me you coward! I'm not afraid!"

"Not afraid?" a sickly voice whispered from above. "Oh...you _should_ feel fear..."

A snap-hiss came and quickly the commander rolled forward, avoiding whatever weapon his new enemy possessed. He whipped around, finding a figure descending to the ground from after a smooth leap.

The newcomer landed low to the ground, crouched with feral green eyes and numerous scars over his exposed arms. In a hand he held a weapon emitting a bloody crimson glow.

"You're just a boy," Ridge observed.

"I'm more than just a boy," he replied.

Something strong and unseen grasped the clone's throat, and his blaster clattered to the ground. He strained, voice gargled. The threat tossed him against the side of the ship, and Ridge struggled for breath.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer me," he mused to the choking soldier. Ridge only replied in guttural gasps and coughs. "Where is my brother."

Confusion seeped through the trooper. "I-I d-don't k-know," he managed to gasp, face started to discolor. Oxygen lacked feeding his brain and he began loosing his conscious mind.

The boy slammed him against the ship again, eyes ablaze. "Not the answer I wanted to hear. Next question. Where is this Chancellor Palpatine? Where can I find him."

The grip on Rigid's throat loosened and he managed to suck a breath, though his mind grew muddled through the lack of breathing. "On...Coruscant...in...the...Senate Building..." His sides heaved in laboring breaths.

"Thank you," the boy mumbled with a smile. "Thanks for doing business with you."

An inhuman cracking came from the trooper and his body slumped to the dusty surface, no breath leaving his body. The boy smiled ghastly, twirling his crimson blade and making his way over to the ramp. The crew was small, and he was grateful.

He headed up the sloping incline into the shuttle, closing the ramp behind him and making his way to the cockpit. He knew how to get to Coruscant. He did it once before. He settled in the main pilots seat, activating the ship using only his mind.

Amazing what I can do in the Force. Thank goodness this ship was small enough...His thoughts ebbed and already he felt the metal tremble around him. He grew unstable over his short time alone. His emotions manifested into something he could only describe in one word: death. He wanted someone to pay, and hopefully he'd deliver it soon.

_ Don't worry, Shadow_, he thought gleefully. _I'm coming..._


End file.
